


CSI Avengers

by MRMatthews2014



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: AU. En el mundo se desata el caos cuando la organización criminal Hydra comienza una serie de asesinatos y hechos criminales que no dejan pistas.El director de los centros de investigación criminal a nivel mundial, Nick Fury se ve en la necesidad de fusionar 2 grandes grupos de investigadores, que vale destacar, son como el agua y el aceite.Anthony Stark y Steven Rogers  deben dejar de lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos, además de ocultar secretos propios que puede cambiar el rumbo de la investigación.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Edwin Jarvis/Howard Stark, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. ACLARACIONES

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *Fanfic Slash (relaciones homosexuales)
> 
> *Omegaverse
> 
> *Stony, Thorki, StarAnt, StrangeRoss, WinterFalcon, Hulkeye.
> 
> *SuperBat, DickxDemian, FlashxLinterna
> 
> *Puede que se pierda un poco la emoción porque soy idiota para relatar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Los personajes son 100% ©Marvel Cómics y ©DC Cómics
> 
> *Series CSI idea original de Anthony E. Zuiker y Ann Donahue
> 
> *Queda prohibida su adaptación total o parcial.

Esta parte es más informativa, puesto que hay cosas que considero debo explicar ya que el mundo del omegaverse es exteeeeeenso y como dicen por ahí:

DEPENDE DEL AUTOR

😅

Así que debo aclarar estos puntos:

1) No hay betas en este mundo 😁

2) El aroma de un Omega se puede percibir después de marcado, el celo es el que solo percibirá su alpha.

3) El alpha con pareja es inmune al celo de otros omegas que no sean el suyo.

4) El alpha hace el nido para su Omega en gestación, ya que percibe el cambio de su aroma al estar en cinta.

5) Hay algunas variables de aroma según su estado de ánimo, tanto en alphas como en omegas.

Espero no se me haya pasado nada por alto, todos estos puntos son locuras mías para que vaya de acuerdo a lo que imaginé un día que estaba en un viaje astral mientras esperaba la medicina cuando fui a pasar consulta🤣🤣  
Muchas gracias por leer este fic, ya que lleva un pedazo de mi viejo Kokoro en el, nos estamos leyendo.  
😊💕✨😊💕✨😊💕✨😊💕✨


	2. Unión de equipos

_-Señor_ _, considero que no es una buena idea...-_ _deja en el escritorio las carpetas en donde se encuentran expedientes de dos equipos que su jefe le había entregado._

_-Silencio_ _Fury, le estoy informando, no preguntando-_

_-Será_ _difícil que lo acepten...-_

_-Digales_ _que sino aceptan perderán sus placas...-_

_-Si_ _señor...-_

*****

Nick Fury, director de los Centros de Investigación de Crímenes a nivel internacional, estresado por la reunión que acaba de tener con el Teniente Thaddeus Ross, aún no tiene idea como cada miembro de los equipos mencionados podrán llevarse bien trabajando en conjunto.

Equipo de Nueva York

*Anthony Edward Stark, alpha, especialista en equipamiento y armamento militar, con un Doctorado en criminología y robótica.

*Robert Bruce Banner, alpha, especialista en bioquímica con Doctorado en arqueología forense.

*Loki Laufeyson, omega, especialista en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armamento, con Doctorado en criminología.

*Stephen Vincent Strange, alpha, especialista en infiltración, con Doctorado en neurología y bioquímica.

*Peter Jason Quill, alpha, graduado de la academia militar con conocimientos de todo tipo de mezclas detonantes.

*Everett Kenneth Ross, Omega, graduado de la academia militar, piloto experimentado y experto tirador.

Equipo de Washington

*Steven Grant Rogers, alpha, graduado con honores de la academia militar, experto en tácticas de ataque.

*James Buchanan Barnes, Omega, graduado de la academia militar, francotirador.

*Thor Odinson, alpha, graduado de la academia militar, experto en armamento y explosivos.

*Clinton Francis Barton, Omega, graduado de la academia militar, francotirador y experto en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

*Scott Edward Harris Lang, Omega, con maestría en ingeniería eléctrica, experto en explosivos.

*Samuel Thomas Wilson, alpha, graduado de la academia militar, piloto experimentado, con experiencia en infiltración.

Cada uno de los miembros de los equipo han formado un vínculo fraternal que ya se consideran una manada, por lo tanto es difícil aceptar de la noche a la mañana miembros que ni siquiera conocen.  
Para Fury, será un reto unir a ambos grupos, tanto por sus métodos como por sus misiones.  
Al grupo de Anthony le es más sencillo infiltrar y desenmascarar, y al grupo de Steven, le es más sencillo los ataques sorpresas muy a lo militar.  
Con evidente molestia, Fury camina al encuentro de los líderes de ambos grupos, sabiendo que el primer y único punto a tratar será la iniciativa que su jefe le exige comenzar.  
El moreno alpha entra a la sala de reuniones en donde Anthony y Steven han estado esperando en silencio, solo hechandose una mirada entre ellos de vez en cuando para analizar al contrario.

-Caballeros, gracias por venir a la prontitud...nuestra reunión solo tendra un punto...-

-Fury, dime algo, ¿Este idiota tiene que estar presente?porque obviamente no podemos estar en la misma habitación con su olor a macho alpha emanando por doquier...-

-¿Disculpa?tu y ese olor a medicina que emanas es el insoportable..-

-¡Ya basta! Stark, Rogers, al grano, sus grupos se fusionarán para crear la iniciativa Vengadores-

-¡QUE!- Ambos alphas miran con desagrado a Fury, este molesto deja salir su aroma irritado que de inmediato pica en sus narices.

-Esto no me agrada más que a ustedes, pero los talentos que ambos tienen ha llamado la atención del Teniente Ross, y considera que si trabajan juntos serán capaces de lidiar con lo que está pasando...-

-¿A qué te refieres Fury?- pregunta molesto Rogers

-Antes, los ataques de Hydra se limitaban a ésta área del continente, pero desde hace 3 semanas se han expandido a nivel mundial, así que el Teniente decidió fusionar sus grupos considerando que son los mejores, tendrán el apoyo de los CSI del área a las que se dirijan, y oficialmente serán CSI Avengers...-

-No me jodas Fury-

-Cuida tu lenguaje Stark...-

-¿Mi lenguaje?¿Eres un idiota o qué Rogers? Estos idiotas dicen que trabajemos juntos, "CSI Avengers" que estupidez...-

-Ya está todo arreglado, sus instalaciones serán en Nueva York, están equipando el nuevo edificio, ésta reunión es solo informativa, traigan aquí a sus equipos en 30 minutos, se les detallará su nueva misión...- al decir eso, el viejo alpha salió de la sala dejando a los otros más molestos que antes.  
Anthony y Steven sólo se miran irritados antes de salir de la sala.  
El primero se dirige con su equipo ya reunido en otra área del edificio central.

-Tony, ¿Que sucede? Tu aroma es más amargo de lo acostumbrado- le dice Strange sorprendido.

El moreno líder suspira pesadamente, el resto se da cuenta que lo que dirá no será nada bueno.

-Bien muchachos, tengo 2 noticias, la buena es que el Teniente Ross reconoce nuestro equipo como uno de los mejores a nivel mundial...-  
El moreno hizo una pausa.

-Vamos Stark, déjate de rodeos- decía molesto Loki

-La mala...ay dios...nos van a fusionar con el equipo de Washington para ser "CSI Avengers"-

Hubo silencio sepulcral y miradas incrédulas.

-¿Los de Washington?¿Los machos trogloditas de Washington?¿En serio con esos idiotas?- dice molesto Everett

-No me agrada nada, créemelo, de hecho en unos minutos nos esperan para una presentación más formal- dice Tony

  
Mientras, en otra sala.

-¿Con los soquetes de Nueva York?Steveeee- reclama Bucky

-Son órdenes de arriba, no podemos hacer nada- explica Steve

-Se sabe que son unos sabelotodo que no conocen de tácticas armamentísticas...¿Que se suponen que harán?- reclama Scott

-Hasta ahora...no lo sé...y ese Anthony, es un presumido...y apesta a medicina- se queja Steve

-¿Me vas a decir que su aroma es a medicina?- ríe Sam

-Si...es extraño, al igual que el y su equipito de genios- se queja Steve -No queda más que aceptar las órdenes, vamos, tenemos reunión con el director Fury-

Ambos equipos se agruparon en la sala de reuniones, en dicha sala hay una mesa ovalada para 15 personas, cada equipo se posiciona uno frente a otro, viéndose...cualquier persona alrededor podía oler los sentimientos negativos que en esa sala se emanaban.  
Fury al acercarse sintió el golpe oloroso.

-Esto será un desastre- decía a sus acompañantes.

-Descuide señor, nosotros estaremos ahí para tratar de calmar los ánimos- decía una mujer pelirroja.

-Asi es señor, confíe en nosotros- decía un tipo moreno con uniforme militar.

*Natalia Alianovna Romanova, alias Natasha Romanoff, alpha, espía, especialista en infiltración, con conocimientos en bioquímica.

*James Rupert Rhodes, omega, graduado de la academia militar, experto en armas y piloto veterano.

Ambos agentes trabajan directamente con el director Fury para casos extremos, y vaya que éste era uno.

-Cuento con ustedes- decía Fury suspirando pesadamente.

Entra al salón, todos dirigen su mirada hasta el director y sus acompañantes.

-Saludos Vengadores, como ya están al tanto, sus equipos serán fusionados para crear un nuevo CSI que trabajará a nivel mundial, incluyendo a mis acompañantes, ellos mismos se presentarán luego, además de incluir a 2 científicos de renombre, los doctores Simon Williams, conocido como "Visión" por sus habilidades en la bioquímica y su esposa, la doctora Wanda Maximoff- decía Fury ante la mirada molesta de los presentes.

-Conozco al doctor Williams, será excelente trabajar con una cara conocida- decía Banner

-Yo conozco a Natasha de hace bastante tiempo, así que también estoy cómodo al menos con esta elección- decía Clint recibiendo miradas molestas del equipo contrario.

-Muy bien, su primera misión, se encontró el cadáver de un Omega en el canal de Bristol, en Inglaterra, a pesar de llevar unos días fallecido, no presenta descomposición alguna, deben encontrar la causa de esto, además de seguir la única pista encontrada, una tarjeta de un importante club nocturno en esa ciudad, encontrarán toda la información necesaria en sus carpetas y todo su equipo en la nueva torre en Nueva York, luego de llegar ahí se prepararán y saldrán a Inglaterra ésta misma noche, adelante Vengadores- el director hace una pausa -Es necesario dejar en claro ahora quién será el líder del grupo...-

-Es obvio querido Fury que debo ser yo...- decía Tony levantándose de su silla.

-Mi equipo no seguirá a un presumido como tú- se levanta Steve molesto.

-¡Basta!- Natasha expulsa su aroma irritando a todos en el lugar -Esto es difícil para todos, no sólo para ustedes, así que para no alargar las cosas, ambos estarán a cargo con mi supervisión-

-Bien dicho Natasha, espero que no haya más incidentes entre ustedes y que así como han Sido de brillantes en sus respectivos campos y ciudades, lo sean a partir de ahora como Vengadores, acá concluye la reunión- dice el viejo alpha saliendo de la sala.

Natasha observa al grupo, observa a Rhodes, y este le dedica una mirada fatigada.  
Un largo camino están a punto de recorrer, y éste grupo ya bastante grande será el protagonista de diferentes casos difíciles de resolver, tomando en cuenta que también deben convertirse en una sola manada, además de ocultar secretos que tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz.


	3. Música Experimental

Los Avengers se han reunido en la nueva torre, pisos dedicados a todo lo referente a criminología, Loki y Bruce entran al área del laboratorio, en donde Visión y Wanda ya estaban acomodándose.

-¡Visión!- saluda Bruce al doctor

-¡Bruce! Qué gusto verte amigos- le da la mano a Banner.

-Te presento a mi colega, Loki...el es el amigo que te mencioné...-

-Un gusto dr. Williams-

-Dime Visión, todo amigo de Bruce es mi amigo...mi esposa, Wanda-

-Un placer- la doctora le da la mano a ambos.

-Bien Bruce...¿Con que los de Washington?- pregunta Visión.

-Tony está furioso...ya sabes cómo es, al primer instante comenzó a pelear con "El Capitán"- decía Banner.

-Y no olvides el pleito del líder del grupo- recordaba Loki

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunta Wanda

-Bueno...en resumen Tony y Steve deben ser líderes, pero si entre ellos no se soportan...no quiero imaginar cómo será con el resto del equipo...- decía Bruce bastante afligido.

-Ay Tony...bueno, hasta donde sé nuestra primera reunión será en unos minutos, veamos qué tal trabajamos- dice Visión.

Los 4 doctores se dirigen a la sala de reuniones, en donde el resto del equipo ya se encuentra.

-Muy bien señores y señoras, gracias por venir, estamos aquí para comenzar nuestra primera misión como equipo, y cabe destacar, equipo muy...muy grande...- decía Stark viendo el desagrado de los de Washington.

-Stark, déjate de sandeces, ve al grano, sino explicaré yo- decía un molesto Rogers

-¿A en serio?¿Y que explicarás?¿Cómo entrarán disparando por todos lados sin hacer una investigación minusiosa?- Tony comenzaba a exasperarse, exparsiendo un aroma amargo a medicina. 

-Al menos no he tenido que seducir a nadie para lograr mis objetivos- le veía retador Rogers dejando salir su aroma irritado a bosque tormentoso.

-¡BASTA!- gritaba la alpha pelirroja dejando salir un aroma a tequila suficientemente fuerte como para detener la pelea de los líderes. -No es momento para peleas infantiles, ve al grano Tony-

-Ok, ok está bien...hace 7 días encontraron a un omega flotando en el canal de Bristol, al momento de rescatarle presentaba una herida de bala en la cabeza, según Everett y Scott que realizaron las pruebas de balística, la bala aún estaba alojada en su cráneo, el dr. Williams y la dra. Maximoff sacaron la bala y ésta no presenta registro alguno y no se había visto ese tipo de astillas en otra bala...-

-Perdona amigo Tony- decía Thor -¿Que tiene de relevante eso?-

-Muy bien querido Beach Boy, significa que el arma no está registrada en codis lo que significa que o es un arma nueva o una que aún no se ha registrado- decía Tony 

-¿Quieres decir que el arma no se puede saber cuál es?- pregunta Bucky

Para Tony era cansado explicar estas cosas y pensaba que ya ese grupito de matones solo lo hacía para molestar.

-Bien ¿Es necesaria toda explicación detallada "Capitán"?- decía Tony ya arto y viendo las risillas del otro grupo.

-Ya chicos cálmense... continúa Stark-

-Muy bien...la bala no se puede rastrear, y tras la autopsia no se encontró ninguna otra laceración, exceptuando el hecho que el cuerpo no ha sufrido ninguna descomposición a pesar de ya llevar varios días fallecido, además de no estar en un congelador, el dr. Banner y el dr. Strange han hecho pruebas de su sangre y hay componentes extraños que aún no designamos, tomando en cuenta que solo hemos tenido 2 días para estos resultados...me tomé la libertad de hacer un plan, al chico sin nombre se le encontró una tarjeta de un club de Bristol, debemos infiltrarnos y buscar pistas...-

-Un momento Stark, ¿Quieres que nos disfrasemos y entremos como si nada?¿No es mejor identificarnos, ser hombres?- dice Clint burlón.

-Ooh disculpe señor tirador, ¿Demasiado para su lista de valientes proezas?- decía Bruce irónico.

-Callate Banner, puedo hacer todo lo que me propongo- Clint estaba irritado dejando salir su aroma metálico.

-Basta Barton, el plan de Stark es bueno- decía Rhode

-Gracias Rhodey, en serio te lo agradezco- decía Tony y Rhode lo veía sonriendo -Ok equipo masculino y fortachón...¿Mi plan es demasiado para ustedes?-

Rogers veía a su equipo, nunca habían trabajado de incógnitos.

-Bien Stark, detalla tu plan- decía Rogers tratando de llevar la paz.

-Lo básico mis niños, ir en parejas y mezclarnos- reía maliciosamente Tony.

El equipo de Washington se miraron, entre ellos era imposible ir como parejas.

-¿Podrán con eso?- habla Romanoff, el equipo algo dudoso acepta -Muy bien, para que todo sea legal, yo formaré las parejas...bien, Quill con Lang, Banner con Barton, Thor con Loki...creo que Bucky va con Sam para que Strange y Ross vayan juntos, así Tony y Steve estarán en pareja para Rhodey y yo ir al final-

Hubo un silencio de muerte, todos se veían las caras, Strange se veía molesto y Ross bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado, probablemente los únicos conformes eran Sam y Bucky.

-¿Hablas en serio Romanoff?- pregunta Steve un poco fuera de sus casillas

-Claro, y ya basta de protestas, debemos resolver el caso, somos los mejores, demostremos que lo somos en realidad- decía la pelirroja.

Natasha tenía razón, debían de dejar de lado sus diferencias de una buena vez.

-Preparense, salimos en 15 minutos- dice Steve, todos salen del lugar y alistan sus implementos.

Strange se acerca a Tony.

-¿Estás seguro Tony?ese capitán me da mala espina...-

-Tranquilo Stephen, voy a estar bien, si nos escogieron es porque somos los mejores, demostremosle que lo somos- Tony toma su maleta y se dirige al jet q los llevará a Inglaterra, Stephen entristeció un poco, un poco distanciado Everett veía la escena.

*****

Tras un viaje de varias horas, llegan hasta Bristol, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan, decidieron aún no reportarse con los CSI de la ciudad, para investigar un poco el lugar.  
Todos engalanados, y ya entrada la noche, se dirigen a la discoteca, cada pareja del brazo o de la mano. Fue incómodo pero rápido se tuvieron que acoplar.

-Dime Scott ¿Es tu primera vez infiltrado?- 

-De hecho si, ¿Tú lo haz hecho muchas veces Quill?-

-Pocas, pero suficientes para saber que estás tenso, relájate...ven, vamos a bailar-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Confía en mi ¿Si?- Quill le extiende una mano y le sonríe, Scott se sonroja ante la proposición, pero le da la mano y juntos van a la pista de baile.

Mientras en una de las mesas.

-Veo que Quill es experto en esto- le dice Thor a Loki, éste disfruta una margarita.

-Aun no tanto, pero se defiende-

-¿En serio?baila muy bien con Scott-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Loki le da una mirada seductora a Thor y éste traga grueso

-Yo...yo no sé bailar-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Loki le dedica una sonrisa divertida y el otro se sonroja asintiendo -Muy bien ,yo te enseño-  
Sin esperar respuesta jala a Thor a la pista.

En la barra Clint y Bruce toman una cerveza.

-Quiero disculparme, por mi actitud en la torre...para todos es difícil todo esto- decía Bruce 

-Olvídalo, yo fui un idiota...¿Sabes? Creo que hasta me agradas- el rubio le sonríe, el castaño casi se atraganta con su cerveza -Oye tranquilo, debemos estar sobrios- las risas entre ellos no se hicieron esperar.

Para Sam y Bucky fue más sencillo, simplemente actuaban como siempre entre ellos, platicando en una de las mesas del lugar, igual fue de sencillo para Natasha y Rhodey, en otra mesa alejada de la pista.  
Para Everett y Strange fue un poco más complicado a pesar de la experiencia, estaban cerca del DJ.

-¿Que te sucede Stephen?-

-Nada Everett...es solo que ese Capitán...me irrita-

-¿En serio es solo eso, o te molesta que Tony esté con el?-

Strange mira con amplios ojos a su compañero, luego dirigen una mirada al lugar donde Tony y Steve estaban, cerca de la entrada.

-Ok cap, ¿Primera vez en esto?-

-A decir verdad, si, para mí siempre a Sido más sencillo el ataque...-

-Uff, si te creo, tus brazos lo confirman-

-Vamos Stark, que tú también estás en forma...-

El moreno le mira con amplios ojos y una sonrisa.

-Si no lo conociera Capitán, creería que me está coqueteando-

Steve denotó una risa nerviosa, que para Tony fue hilarante.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, un par de omegas entraba a la disco, vistiendo de modo provocativo, se sentaron en una mesa cerca donde estaban Sam y Bucky, de reojo Bucky vio la tarjeta que llevaba uno de ellos, era idéntica a la del chico del caso.

-Atención equipo, una pista a la vista- decía Sam a través de intercomunicador.

-Yo me encargo- dice Natasha, Sam se levantó y se dirigió al sanitario, Natasha se levantó y fue hasta los omegas, que encantados hablaban con ella.

-Tiene talento, debo admitir- dice Tony a Steve

-¿Y tú haz hecho eso antes?-

-Unas cuántas veces...funciona con los omegas provocativos-

Por alguna razón Steve sintió molestia cuando Tony dijo eso.  
Luego de una breve conversación, Natasha se alejó de los omegas, y pidió al equipo regresar al hotel.  
Ya todos reunidos Natasha habló.

-Bien chicos, la tarjeta es parte de una especie de fraternidad que se la entregan a los omegas que pertenecen a ella como premio luego de varias pruebas-

-¿Y lograste averiguar el lugar?-pregunta Steve

-Universidad de Bristol-

-Muy bien Vengadores, ya sabemos nuestro siguiente punto- decía Tony decidido.

Los ánimos estaban mejor, los aromas comenzaban a mezclarse sin brutalidad, aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer, pero para ser su primer trabajo juntos, lo estaban haciendo muy bien.


	4. Oscura Fraternidad

Natasha estaba llevando las riendas de ésta parte de la investigación, por ser la espía del equipo, se llegó a la conclusión que necesitaban al menos 3 omegas que ingresen a la fraternidad para saber quién entrega las tarjetas.  
Loki, Clint y Scott serían los chivos expiatorios.

_**Universidad de Bristol** _

Se encaminan los 3 elegidos, siendo seguidos de cerca por Quill, Thor y Bruce.

-Repitanme chicos...¿Porqué van siguiendo a nuestros infiltrados?- pregunta Romanoff sentada en una de las cafeterías del lugar, junto a Sam, Rhodey y Bucky.

 _-No sabemos que puede_ _pasar_ \- responde Thor a través del intercomunicador, siguiendo de cerca a los Omegas

-¿Seguros que nada más?- a Natasha nada se le escapa

- _Vamos_ _Natasha, que también es tu_ _amigo-_ dice Bruce en otro punto del campus, sin perder de vista a los 3 omegas que van camino a la fraternidad.

-Pienso que lo más ideal es registrar el lugar y dejar de jugar a los infiltrados- decía Bucky, algo molesto

-Ya les expliqué, primero averiguar, luego patear traseros- decía ya cansada Natasha

 _-Esa_ _parte si me gusta_ \- reía Quill

Los 3 omegas llegan a la entrada de la fraternidad, queriendo información, a lo que un chico alpha los guía al interior, se escucharon gruñidos a través de los intercomunicadores.

-Si no los conociera, diría que los 3 están marcando territorio- dice divertida la espía, Sam, Rhodey y Bucky hechan a reir, los 3 alphas comenzaron a toser, silbar, tararear, con tal de evitar el interrogatorio de Nat -Son un libro abierto para mí-

 _-¿No deberíamos seguirles_?- pregunta Quill, cambiando rotundamente el tema.

 _-No entren chicos...estamos por descubrir algo grande_ ...- decía Loki y todos guardaron silencio

Luego de unos largos minutos espectantes, se escucharon disparos dentro de la fraternidad.

-¡Es la señal!- grita Thor sin esperar respuesta de Romanoff, todos llegan a agruparse frente a la fraternidad y sin vacilar tiran la puerta, bajan hasta el sótano tratando de encontrar el aroma de sus compañeros, al llegar los 3 omegas están apuntando con sus armas al alpha que yace en el suelo y un poco alejados de ellos, un muchacho tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-Será mejor que llames a Tony, Romanoff- le dice Loki

******

Tony, Steve, Stephen y Everett estaban en la central CSI de Bristol, dando el correspondiente papeleo que les cede la jurisdicción de caso, cuando Everett recibe una llamada.

-¿Si?...¿Cómo?...ok, ok, vamos en camino- cuelga la llamada y se dirige a sus camaradas -La infiltración fue exitosa pero hubo complicaciones, llevemos el equipo para levantamiento de cadáver...-

Todos se asombran ante lo mencionado por Everett, sin cuestionar más, toman los equipos y se dirigen a la Universidad.  
Ahí ya está acordonada el área, Bruce había llevado su equipo desde el inicio, Quill y Loki le ayudan a iniciar el reconocimiento.

-Reporte, Bruce- dice Tony al llegar a la escena, seguido de los otros con los que estaba en la estación.

-Bien...joven omega, 20 años de nombre Joshua Mccartney, recién ingresado a la fraternidad, herida de bala en la frente, la bala aún sigue alojada en el cráneo...cuando Clint, Scott y Loki ingresaron al recinto, vieron muchos chicos presumiblemente omegas deambular como "zombies", así los describen, y al llegar a ésta área, el alpha que los guiaba les insistió que bebieran un líquido de aquellas copas- señala una mesa alejada en donde yacía una jarra antigua y varias copas -al parecer este lugar lo utilizaban como "área de rituales" y el brebaje puedo deducir es una especie de somnifero-

-¿Cómo murió el chico?- cuestiona Steve

-Clint afirma que cuando ellos se negaron a beber, otro tipo salía de entre las sombras y les amenazó, cuando los nuestros sacaron sus armas el sujeto disparó al azar, y el chico estaba en el trayecto, el tirador escapó pero capturaron al idiota que los trajo aquí-

-Bien hecho Brucie- decía Tony alejándose un poco, seguido de Ross, Steve y Stephen, dejando espacio para que Bruce y los otros levantaran el cuerpo.

-Creo que seré de utilidad interrogando al sospechoso, mi fuerte no es la química- decía Steve y Tony soltó una risa.

-Digame Capitán...¿Cómo resolvían sus casos?-

-No quiero discutir contigo Stark, primero la investigación...-

-Sii si... está bien...ve a interrogar al idiota, llévate a Everett, es experto en sacar verdades- Tony le guiña un ojo y Steve voltea nervioso ocultando su sonrojo, seguido de Ross se encaminan hasta donde tienen custiodado al criminal.

-Tony...¿Porque provocas al capitán?- pregunta Strange acortando la distancia.

-Es que no soporto sus arcaicos procedimientos...ellos son más un equipo militar que uno forense, en la investigación y sigilo se encuentra el éxito...-

Strange toma la mejilla de Tony y suavemente le acaricia.

-No quiero que tengas problemas por ese Neandertal, aléjate de el Tony por favor...-al decir esas palabra expulsa un poco de su aroma a sándalo y lavanda.

-Stephen...¿Tratas de marcar territorio? ¿Acaso olvidas que soy un alpha? Además ya tuvimos una conversación similar...sabes lo que siento y lo que no...-

Strange da un paso atrás y trata de controlar su aroma

-Si...si claro, lo siento...es solo que nosotros como equipo somos ya una manada....aún me cuesta asimilar que sea el también parte...-

-Dijiste "el" y no "ellos" Stephen...-

Strange ya no dijo nada y Tony tomó su equipo y se dispuso a recabar pistas junto a Natasha, Rhodey, Sam y Bucky.

Steve y Everett llega hasta una habitación en la planta principal en donde la policía de Bristol tiene custodiado al tipo que guíaba a los Omegas.  
Tras mostrar sus placas, entran y observan que el tipo les mira rabioso expulsando un aroma amargo como si fuera gasolina.

-Tu nombre, dilo- habló Steve

El sujeto callaba, mientras Ross revisa un expediente que el campus había proporcionado a la policía sobre la fraternidad.

-Muy bien, Frederick Benson, 24 años, recién graduado de la universidad, quedó a cargo de la fraternidad "Quimera Prime" luego que el líder anterior se retiró por negocios familiares...ahora, Frederick, dime ¿Que les hacen a los Omegas?-

Steve estaba sorprendido, todo el grupo de Tony en verdad tienen su fuerte en la investigación a fondo.  
Frederick comenzó a reír, los agentes comenzaron a impacientarse, Steve se acerca y toma del cuello al tipo, expulsando su aroma a bosque tormentoso.

-Habla...o te arrepentirás- le susurró al oído.

El chico luego que Steve le soltó comenzó a toser y seguía riendo.

-Corta una cabeza, 2 más la reemplazarán...Hail Hydra!!!- el tipo llevaba en su boca una pastilla de cianuro oculta en su dentadura, la cual mordió y en cuestión de segundos estaba muerto ante la mirada atónita de Everett y Steve.

-Ire con Tony capitán, usted permanezca acá mientras envío a alguien que levante el cuerpo- decía Everett saliendo del lugar.

Everett corre bajando las gradas, Stephen lo observa llegar hasta Tony desde donde tenían ya al joven en la camilla.

-¡Tony! El tipo se suicidó...-

-¡Que! Esto no es posible...trae tu equipo, iremos juntos...-

-Te acompaño Tony- decía Stephen al acercarse donde los hombres hablaban

-No, tu quédate y apoya a Quill- decía Tony dando media vuelta, Ross le dedicó un "lo siento" mientras seguía al moreno, Strange molesto solo sigue en lo que estaba, sabiendo que Tony estará con Steve.

-Digame Capitán los hechos- decía Tony a Steve observando el cadáver mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Mientras Ross le interrogaba, mordió una pastilla y dijo "Corta una cabeza, 2 más la reemplazarán...Hail Hydra" y fue todo lo que habló-

-Mmm...al parecer se habían infiltrado en ésta fraternidad, ¿Sabían que Quimera era hija de Hidra, la bestia mitológica?- los hombres negaron -Es muy probable que desde hace mucho esto sea parte de las células de Hydra...¿Que han sabido de los que estaban aquí?-

-Segun la policía, todos los presentes eran omegas, y muchos no recuerdan como llegaron aquí-

-Ahi lo tienen...esto era una especie de almacén de omegas para Hydra, y registrar el lugar más nuestro par de muertitos nos dirán, lo que queremos saber....¿Que le parece soldado?¿No es esto demaciado aburrido para usted?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiona el rubio

-Nuestro trabajo de campo, no son balas ni ataques-

-Oh, eso...la verdad estoy muy sorprendido, en serio-

-Ese es el espíritu soldado... Everett deja tu equipo aquí y ayuda a los demás a recabar pistas del lugar, Steve y yo levantaremos este cadaver-

El hombre de cabello grisáceo asintió y dejando su equipo salió del lugar.

-Ok soldado, con el equipo de Ross le daré un curso intensivo de criminología forense,¿Acepta?-

Steve lo mira curioso,¿Porqué se portará amable?, Sin embargo no tenía nada que perder.

-Con una condición Stark- el moreno asiente y el rubio prosigue -Cuando toque hacer un ataque sorpresa, tomaras un curso intensivo conmigo para ese tipo de situaciones-

Tony se sorprendió, no pensó que ese soldado troglodita tuviera esas ideas.

-Hecho- estrechan sus manos y se ponen en labor, sin imaginarse los vuelcos que daría la historia.


	5. Omegas de sangre azul

Luego que el equipo de Avengers recabara las pistas y tomara los cuerpos, regresaron a Nueva York, no sin antes pedir a los CSI de Bristol que continuaran con la investigación de la fraternidad oscura.

_**En el avión** _

-¿Y bien?¿Cómo sentiste la experiencia de la ciencia en la investigación?- pregunta Tony que está sentado junto a Steve

-Fue muy productivo, en serio valoro mucho el tiempo que te tomaste en explicarme cada cosa-

-No es nada soldado, al contrario, fue un placer, recuerda que tú me debes una clase también-

-Será un gusto Tony-

Ambos líderes se sonríen y continúan su conversación ante la mirada atónita del resto.

-¿En qué momento éste par se volvió tan cercano?- preguntaba Quill desde su asiento, un poco retirado de los mencionados.

-Al parecer después del baile en la disco- responde Bruce

-Es raro eso de Tony, ¿No lo creen?- ahora hablaba Loki

-A mi ese tipo no me da confianza, es más, no entiendo cómo es policía...- se queja Stephen

-Calmate por favor, recuerda que es por el bien del equipo que ellos se lleven bien- le recuerda Everett

En el otro extremo del avión, la conversación es similar

-¿Será que ya lo convirtió en un nerd?- reía Clint

-Es lo más seguro, solo mira sus ademanes, ya parece uno de ellos- reía Scott

-Vamos amigos no es tan malo, además ayuda al equipo a estar Unidos- decía Thor

-Thor tiene razón, aunque si es raro como conversan...nose como explicarlo- decía Bucky

-Ellos se complementan- llegaba la pelirroja con ellos -Por eso Fury los escogió, nadie es superior, solo son diferentes partes de un todo, y al llevarse bien harán al equipo más fuerte...ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo que ellos, y llevarse bien con sus compañeros-

Aún hay mucho escepticismo en esta fusión, y probablemente el más afectado a Sido Stephen, por la cercanía que de la noche a la mañana el moreno ha tenido con el rubio líder.

**_Nueva York, torre Avengers_ **

Luego de unas horas para inspeccionar los cadáveres y sacar la bala del cráneo de Joshua, se disponen a una reunión para recabar lo encontrado.

-Muy bien Avengers, en resumen, lo ocurrido en Bristol fue que la fraternidad era una especie de nido para omegas en conjunto con Hydra, según las pistas recabadas, el lugar era para mantener omegas cautivos, los utilizaban de algún modo y luego los dejaban ir, y con el chico del puente....aún no tenemos respuestas, sin embargo ya se le solicitó a la Universidad los expedientes de todos los parecidos físicamente al chico misterioso, en cuanto a Joshua, fue una desafortunada víctima en el enfrentamiento que nuestros colegas tuvieron con el suicida, el cual tomó una pastilla de cianuro y murió al instante- era el reporte que Bruce daba

-¿Alguna idea de porque los Omegas eran necesarios en ese lugar?- pregunta Thor

-Omegas de sangre azul- entra Visión junto a su esposa a la sala -luego de hacer análisis al cuerpo del desconocido y compararlo con el chico Joshua, verificamos que comparten cierto componente, y es la hemolinfa, que normalmente se ve en artrópodos, le da a su sangre un tono azulado, estos chicos poseen sangre azul, y supongo que Hydra de algún modo y por motivos que aún desconozco, necesitan a ésta, llamemole casta de los omegas, para alguna clase de experimento-

Tony se asombra ante lo dicho por Visión y se tensa, el resto comienzan a hacer conjeturas sobre los Omegas de sangre azul, pero nada concluyente.

-Lo ideal sería ir a la residencia de los chicos, en éste caso de Joshua, registrar el lugar, ver los registros de todos los Omegas de esa fraternidad, saber si todos son de sangre azul y también descubrir la identidad del desconocido...- decía Steve cuando Tony recibe una llamada, interrumpiendo.

-¿Si? Oh, saludos teniente...si...si seguimos en el caso....¡Perfecto! Iremos para aya- cuelga la llamada para revisar una pila de expedientes que tenían de los miembros de la fraternidad -Nuestro desconocido se llama Paul O'Neal, el teniente de CSI de Bristol acaban de encontrar en un basurero el cuerpo de una chica, y en ella encontraron la identificación de nuestro chico y los datos de esta chica...resumen, debemos regresar y ver si esa tercera chica también es de sangre azul....-

-Muy bien, vamos- decía Steve

El equipo nuevamente sube al avión, los equipos aún estaban algo renuentes de mezclarse, sin embargo, hubo uno que se armó de valor.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado Scott?- pregunta Quill animado

-Oh...emm...si claro...¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto, somos compañeros ¿No deberíamos conocernos mejor?- Quill le guiña un ojo mientras el Omega se sonroja y voltea el rostro.  
Durante el viaje tanto Steve y Tony cómo Scott y Quill estuvieron muy animados en su conversación, dejando a varios asombrados y a cierto alpha más enojado, Stephen no podía evitarlo, aunque ambos eran alphas, no podía ocultar la atracción que sentía por Tony, trató de conquistarlo, pero simplemente el moreno le dejó en claro que no podría sentir nada por el, aunque ambos quisieran darse una oportunidad.  
Al aterrizar en Bristol, lo primero que hicieron fue ir directamente a las oficinas de CSI, Stephen no perdió tiempo y llegó ante Tony.

-Dime Tony qué diablos haces...-

-¿Y ahora que Stephen?- rodaba los ojos el moreno

-Solo quiero saber si el capitán te atrae...-

Tony se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo, y sobre todo por la afirmación, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada y prefirió hablar con la verdad.

-No me atrae románticamente, tu sabes porqué...pero si me atrae físicamente...-

-Que tiene el que no tenga yo Tony ..-

-Stephen, no es el lugar ni el momento...-

-Solo explícame por favor, sabes lo que siento por ti...-

La discusión era vista por Everett que de lejos veía triste los ademanes de Strange, estaban esperando al teniente en la estación de Bristol, no queriendo ser odiado por sus amigos, se acercó a ellos.

-Tony, están alzando la voz, cualquier discusión puede esperar- dijo lo más bajo posible el Omega.

-Si claro, gracias Rossy, iré a hablar con Steve- Tony se alejó de ambos mientras Strange apretaba los puños.

-Lo siento Stephen, no podían discutir en frente de los demas- se disculpaba Everett, a lo q Strange entendió que no fué buena idea.

-Descuida amigo, es mucha más culpa mía, perdóname-

A todo esto Scott y Quill tenían la conversación muy animada separados del resto, al parecer tenían varias cosas en común, al grado que sus miradas brillaban ante la cercanía.

-Gracias señores por esperar, por favor pasen...- decía el teniente y los guiaba hasta una sala propia de reuniones.

-Aca está lo recabado de los 3 chicos, tal como solicitaron, tipo sanguíneo, estudios, residencia, todo lo encontrarán aquí, cualquier otra cosa no duden en pedirla- al decir esas palabras se retiró.

El equipo completo estaba ahí, Tony tomó el expediente y comenzó a hojear, las primeras hojas eran del chico Paul, sus ojos se detuvieron en una página, en donde ya estaban los datos del la chica encontrada junto a las pertenencias de Paul.  
Tragó grueso, hizo a un lado el expediente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de angustia y tristeza, el resto lo veía sin entender.

-¿Qué sucede Tony?- preguntaba Steve ante la molestia de Strange, ¿En qué parte del camino comenzó a llamarlo así?.

-La chica que encontraron...es mi pariente...-


	6. En rojo y azul

-¿Que dices Tony?- preguntaba Bruce

-Es Sharon, Bruce...Sharon está muerta...¿Que le diré a tía Peggy?- decía Tony tratando de no llorar.

Steve tambien conmocionado por la noticia, se acercó a Tony y le abrazó, el moreno aún trataba de soportar el llanto pero un par de lágrimas traicionera bajaron por su mejilla.  
Stephen desde su lugar, miró la escena y volteó la cabeza,deseaba más que nadie consolar a Tony pero mientras "don capitán perfecto" esté cerca no podrá contener las ganas de tirar sus perfectos dientes.

-Ok...no es momento de estas cosas- decía el moreno limpiándose el rostro y apartando el abrazo del rubio -Hay casos que resolver, vamos-

Steve se sorprendió, no porque no creyera que el castaño fuera capaz de sobrellevar la situación, sino por el olor que emanó de el, sentía el aroma a medicina, pero muy sutilmente, casi imperceptible un dulce aroma lo tranquilizó de inmediato y probablemente al resto igual que sin chistar le siguieron.  
Tomaron los documentos y fueron a la escena del crimen, en el basurero cerca del canal de Bristol, a recabar pistas; a Tony le temblaban las manos y Quill lo notó.

-Oye amigo, ¿Porque no vas al hotel? Déjanos esta parte a nosotros-

-Pero Quill...-

-Pero nada Stark, ve, descansa, sabes que con Loki y Bruce aquí podremos hacerlo rápido...descansa ¿Si?- Quill estrecha su hombro y Tony asiente, dejándole su maletín, toma uno de los autos y se marcha.

-¿Qué sucede Peter?¿Porque se fue Tony?- pregunta Strange

-No está al 100 Stephen, necesita descansar, hagamos esto rápido para volver a Nueva York-

Stephen solo observa la dirección por donde se alejó Tony suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Lo hago bien Quill?- pregunta Scott mientras busca por un tragante cercano.

-Por favor Scotty llámame Peter, ya te lo dije 2 veces hoy...-

-Perdona...aún no me acostumbro- Scott le sonríe y Quill se sonroja.

-Y...perdona si te ofendo pero...¿Tienes pareja?- se lanza el gran Quill a lo que Scott sólo abre amplio los ojos, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Aaah...ya veo- responde Quill mirando a otro lado

-¿Y tú?- evita que Quill vea el sonrojo que ya lo siente hasta las orejas.

-Aun nadie se atreve conmigo por mis lonjas del amor- al terminar la frase Scott comienza a reír casi de modo nervioso, y Quill le imita.

-Eres muy divertido Peter-

-¡Al fin!gracias Scotty-

Scott ríe ante la respuesta de Quill, tenía que admitir que no era muy atractivo a la vista, sobre todo con esos kilitos de más, pero era muy gracioso, no recordaba hace cuánto no se divertía de ese modo en una misión.  
Ambos están recabando las pistas en cuclillas debido a la profundidad del agujero, Scott trata de levantarse pero tras permanecer varios minutos en la posición, sintió que sus piernas le fallaron, iba a caer de bruces dentro de la alcantarilla cuando sintió que Quill le jaló del brazo.

-auch...cielos...lo siento Peter no tuve...-  
No terminó la frase al percatarse de la situación: Quill al jalar a Scott no logró mantener el equilibrio, Scott cayó al suelo y Quill sobre el, quedando frente a frente.  
El corazón de ambos estaba a mil, el sonrojo se apoderó de los 2, el aroma de Scott a cítricos se envolvió en el aroma a menta de Quill, la mezcla hizo que alpha y Omega no pudieran evitar rozar sus labios. Fue solo un toque, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro, caliente, intensa...quizás hubieran pasado a más si el ruido de una sirena no les hubiera sacado de ese sueño en el que estaban entrando.

-Pe...perdona Scotty, no pude sostenerme- se levanta Quill dándole la mano a Lang, éste la toma y se pone de pie.

-No...no, descuida, gracias por...salvarme- ambos ya de pie permanecen a corta distancia, se miran el uno al otro aún sosteniéndose las manos.

-¡Hey Quill!¡Ven a ayudarme!- llamó Ross, éste algo decepcionado suelta la mano de Scott.

-Ve, descuida, yo guardo las muestras- le dice Scott y le dedica una sonrisa, Quill no puede soportarlo más, toma el rostro de Lang y le da un beso, breve pero intenso, luego corre hasta donde Everett le llama, dejando a Scott petrificado, aún más sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Que quieres Everett, estaba en algo importante...-

-Deja de quejarte gordito, mejor dime, ¿Que observas aquí?-

Señala un área junto al basurero donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de Sharon.

-Ok...veo salpicadura a 1.6 metros del suelo, como si la dirección de la bala fue recta, sabemos que tiene la herida sobre el ojo izquierdo lo que indica que el tirador estaba aquí- se posiciona Quill haciendo ademanes de disparo.

-Muy bien Quill, veo q haz aprendido bien, ahora ¿Algún otro detalle?-

Quill observa, medita, luego se asombra.

-La sangre es roja-

-Exacto, los chicos asesinados tenían sangre azul, pero Joshua cuando murió tenía un charco de sangre rojo-

-¿Que significa?-

-Significa, mi querido gordis, que tenemos una pista-

A unos cuantos metros, Bucky y Steve revisan la basura del contenedor.

-Estoy seguro Punk que a propósito nos pusieron a hurgar basura- decía molesto Bucky

-Se que no es lo nuestro Buck, pero he notado lo rápidos que son-

-Por cierto Steve, ¿Que es esa cercanía con el oloroso a medicina?-

-Solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz-

-En la jefatura no parecías incómodo al abrazarlo-

Steve tragó grueso...sabe que no puede ocultarle cosas a su casi hermano.

-No se Buck, sólo fue un impulso-

-Si claro...- dejó de hablar cuando en medio de la basura encontró una mochila, al abrirla contenía papeles y un dvd.

-Ves Bucky, esta parte de la investigación no es tan mala...-

Recabaron toda el área, fueron al CSI Bristol, Bruce y Loki tomaron una muestra de sangre de la chica y en media hora tenían los resultados.

-No es sangre azul- fue lo que Loki dijo a sus compañeros.

-Al parecer ella es normal, y no se ha descompuesto porque los CSI la colocaron en el área refrigerante- decía Bruce

-Significa que ella sabía algo y por eso la asesinaron...- decía Sam

-Steve y Bucky encontraron un dvd y documentos relacionados con los Omega de sangre azul, tomemos las muestras y regresemos a Nueva York...- decía Natasha.

-¿Que hay de Sharon?- preguntó Everett.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.

-Dejaremos que Tony tome la decisión-

Regresaron al hotel, Natasha de modo sutil le preguntó si el daría la noticia a la madre de la chica.  
El moreno, con una fuerte migraña, sólo veía a la nada, Natasha le veía, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ire con mi tía ahora mismo...-

Stephen se ofreció acompañar a Tony a buscar a su tía, el fue el chófer, ya q el moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Llegaron hasta una modesta casa, pasando Bristol y llegando a Somerset.  
Tony tocó la puerta, una señora omega muy elegante salió a su encuentro, ella emocionada abrazó a Tony, éste apenas si le respondió.  
Peggy veía la tristeza en los ojos de su sobrino, sabía que algo no estaba bien, ella le insistía que le dijera que pasaba, Tony callaba... Stephen se acercó, tomó el hombro de Tony, éste último susurró un "no puedo" con los ojos rojos.  
Strange le dió la fatal noticia a la señora, que se llevó las manos a su boca en señal de angustia, asombro,miedo tristeza...un aroma a flores marchitas se comenzó a esparcir, Peggy inconcientemente lo dejó salir, cayó al suelo comenzando a llorar desconsolada, Tony estaba petrificado, dió media vuelta y caminó hasta el auto para subirse, Stephen se quedó con ella hasta que se tranquilizó un poco, dándole los detalles de la morgue para irla a recoger y darle sepultura.  
Strange subió al auto, no dijo nada, solo condujo hasta una parte abierta de la carretera, entonces detuvo la marcha, se acercó a Tony y lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento en serio Tony- habló Stephen 

El moreno no dijo nada, ni siquiera correspondió el abrazo, solo estaba ahí, como si de un cascarón vacío se tratara.  
Stephen lo apretaba aún más esperando alguna reacción pero no sucedió.  
Soltó al moreno, le vio a los ojos, no tenían el brillo habitual.  
Para Tony fue un duro golpe, ya que el vió crecer a Sharon, una chica de 20 años con sueños y esperanzas truncados, amaba tanto a la tía Peggy como si de su madre se tratara, siempre que los hermanos se juntaban era alegría para un joven Tony que gustaba de jugar con Sharon mientras su tía y su madre conversaban.  
Strange arrancó, se dirigieron al hotel en donde ya todo estaba listo para regresar a Nueva York.  
Nadie habló con Tony, quizás porque sintieron que su aroma era demasiado melancólico y solitario, ni siquiera Bruce, con quién también creció, tuvo las agallas de consolar al devastado moreno.  
En el avión, Quill decidió sentarse al lado de Scott, un poco nervioso, le habló.

-Hola Scotty-

-Hola-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, no sabía cómo empezar, ninguno de los 2.  
Quill se animó

-Scotty...¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?-

El contrario le volteó a ver sorprendido, pero rápido apartó la mirada.

-Yo...lo siento, creo que me haz malinterpretado...yo no soy asi- decía Scott aún con la vista apartada.

-¿Así,como?- preguntaba Quill, no sabía adonde se dirigía.

-A mi no me gustan los amigos con derechos, a mi hermana un bastardo le rompió el corazón así ...no caeré del mismo modo...-

-Haber haber...para tu tren...¿Quien dice que solo quiero eso?- Ahora era Scott quien no entendía -¿En serio crees que te besé por eso?-

Scott sólo se encogió de hombros

-Dime Scotty...¿Que quieres que haga para demostrarte que yo no juego de ese modo? Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré-

-No quiero que hagas nada... además no me conoces...-

-Entonces conozcámonos- le sonreía Quill, tomó su mano y le besó -Dejame demostrarte que con tu aroma me haz dejado cautivado-

Scott tragó grueso, volteó a ver a los demás, quería saber si habían visto la escena, pero al parecer todos estaban en su mundo.

-Muy bien Peter, que sea como tú digas...pero si algo no me gusta ..-

-Lo se lo sé...iré al drenaje-

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos.  
Las cosas marchan según se ha planeado, sin aún imaginarse los giros que la vida les dedicará.


	7. Omega Prime

Llegados a Nueva York, Tony bajó de la nave muy sereno, se encaminó con el grupo a la sala de reuniones, el resto sólo se miraron entre ellos.

-Muy bien, obtuvimos muchas pistas, Everett haz un resumen de todo lo encontrado- dice el moreno

-Si claro...- hizo una pausa un poco incómodo y Tony con un ademán le indicó que prosiguiera -Bien, encontramos un nuevo cuerpo, la joven Sharon Carter, 20 años, Omega, hasta ahora sin ninguna conexión con los Omegas de sangre azul, ya que se analizó su sangre y es normal, diferente el caso de los jóvenes Joshua y Paul, en el asesinato de Joshua había un charco de sangre roja, pero al examinar detalladamente su sangre se descubrió su sangre azul al igual que a Paul, la hipótesis indica que por alguna razón, estos omegas eran normales y sólo al fallecer se manifiesta la hemolinfa, creemos que en la fraternidad experimentaban con ellos, deseando crear un Omega perfecto...según leyendas, los Omegas de sangre azul eran llamados Omegas Prime, tenían la facultad de ellos escoger a su Alpha según su aroma, su descendencia se creían eran los héroes mitológicos griegos como Hércules o Aquiles, o los faraones egipcios como Seti o Nefertiti, grandes íconos de la historia...al parecer Hydra desea crear Omegas Prime-

Las caras de los presentes eran de asombro, aromas disfusos comenzaban a mezclarse ante tal noticia.

-Pregunta...¿Cual es la diferencia entre Alpha prime y Omega Prime?- hablaba Thor

-Buena pregunta amigo, como se dijo, los Omegas prime pueden escoger a su pareja para una mejor descendencia, según las leyendas, claro...en el caso de los Alpha prime, casi es lo mismo, pero ellos no sólo buscan un Omega perfecto, sino a los Omega Prime, jamás se ha documentado que alpha prime y Omega Prime hayan concebido, porque según se sabía, solo son leyendas...- respondía Visión

-Al parecer Hydra no lo considera leyenda, si está experimentando en omegas- hablaba Natasha

-Hemos encontrado un muy buen punto, pero no tenemos pistas de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento- dice Stephen.

-Es momento de revisar las pistas que el Capitán y Bucky encontraron en el basurero- afirma Sam

Dan por cerrada la reunión mientras Loki, Visión, Wanda, Bruce y Natasha se dirigen a uno de los laboratorios.

-¿Quieres que te consiga un café Tony?- le dice Strange al moreno que estaba arreglando un papeleo.

-Gracias Stephen, estoy bien- toma los documentos y se marcha, dejando a su amigo suspirando, Steve observó la escena de lejos, al igual que Ross.

-Scottyy~...¿Estás ocupado?-

-Vamos Peter, no me digas así frente a los demás...-

-No me digas que te avergüenzas de mi- Quill hace pucheros sacando sonrisas del otro.

-Si que eres raro...¿Vamos por un jugo de naranja?-

Quill asiente y se marcha junto a Lang.

-Este par tambien andan raro...- dice Clint a Bucky y Sam.

-¿Y lo dices tú? Que te haz pasado viendo a Banner desde lo de la disco...- se burla Bucky

-Callate idiota...-

-¿Que diría el cap?oh claro..."lenguaje Barton"- Bucky y Sam se hechan a reír y Clint muy molesto sale de la sala.

Tony está en su oficina, deja los documentos en el escritorio y se deja caer en el sofá, éste es lo suficientemente grande como para acostarse, lleva un brazo a su frente mientras comienza a recordar el pasado...los años que convivió con su tía en Inglaterra, la primera vez que sostuvo en brazos a Sharon cuando era recién nacida y éste era un chiquillo de 7 años, los primeros pasos que dió, recuerda cuando le contó de su primer día de escuela, los cumpleaños, las vacaciones, el primer amor de la chica...ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar.  
Él, en su posición de líder de su manada, no se permitía expresar debilidad ante éstos, y más ahora por la fusión con los de Washington, que ya se sabe, son muy machos todos, no importando su género, pero estaba al límite, su querida prima estaba muerta y probablemente fue asesinada por haber estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.  
Su aroma sin quererlo se exparció, no se percató que alguien había entrado a la oficina y sin hacer ruido había cerrado la puerta.

-Sharon...¿Porque no me hiciste caso?- sollozaba el moreno.

De pronto sintió como le envolvían en un abrazo, la persona que le sostenía aún acostado sobre el sofá hundió el rostro en su cuello, el moreno no se percata de quien se trataba, ya que sus ojos estaban irritados por el llanto; comenzó a sentir un aroma a bosque de pino y eucalipto, era nostálgico el aroma, como si de un consuelo se tratara.  
No le importó quien era, simplemente aspiró el aroma, abrazó la enorme espalda y siguió llorando mientras el otro le susurraba palabras que no comprendía pero que le transmitían serenidad, de ese modo el castaño se quedó dormido.

*****

-Bien Visión, dime qué buscamos- decía Loki, en la mesa del laboratorio yacían los documentos, el dvd y la mochila en donde encontraron todo.

-Buscaremos huellas y ADN, mientras revisamos si la letra coincide con lo guardado en la base de datos- decía Visión

-Ok, manos a la obra- dice Natasha

Comienzan a recabar minusiosamente cada hoja, tomando residuos y escaneando cada página, exponiendolas a químicos para identificar huellas, al tener los resultados lucen decepcionados.

-Tal como pensé, sólo huellas de Sharon y Paul...nada relevante sobre algún sospechoso- decía Bruce

-Llevare esto a audiovisuales, veremos si Rhodey tiene suerte- dice Wanda y sale del laboratorio

-Hola Rhodey, acá te tengo un encargo- le entrega el disco al otro

-Gracias Wanda, ya te esperaba...veamos que podemos conseguir de esto...-

Luego de maniobrar el disco unos minutos, logró recuperar todo el archivo del disco que pensaron estaba perdido ya que por estar en la basura había tenido exposición a la humedad.

-Muy bien, veamos el video- decía Rhodey, y mientras lo veían ambos se asombraron.

-Debemos mostrárselo a todo el grupo- decía Wanda

-Algunos han salido...-

-Pues llamalos, diles que regresen, en media hora los veremos en la sala de juntas- decía Wanda saliendo del lugar

Bruce fue en busca de Tony, luego que Wanda llegara al laboratorio diciendo que debían reunirse, se levantó rápido y fue en busca de su amigo, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró; el moreno estaba solo, estaba dormido en el sofá con una manta encima.

-Tony....Tony despierta...-

El moreno se revuelve un poco en el sofá, y al ver a su amigo se levanta de golpe, teniendo un leve mareo por la acción.

-Brucie...¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenemos reunión en 20 minutos, ve a lavarte la cara-

-Si está bien...- Tony observa la manta en el suelo y se extraña -¿Tú me cubriste con una manta?-

-No, acabo de entrar y te vi así-

No le tomó importancia, se lavó el rostro y junto a su amigo salió rumbo a la sala de juntas, en donde ya estaban todos esperando.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, podemos empezar, rescaté el vídeo del basurero, lo pondré ahora, favor de apagar las luces...-decia Rhodey.

-Hol _a_ _, mi nombre es Paul O'neal, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sharon Carter, y acá dejaremos éste video en caso que algo nos suceda...-_

Tony tragó grueso al ver en el vídeo a Sharon, se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, el vídeo seguía...

-Estamo _s_ _afiliados al Club de periodismo, y nos cedieron la noticia de la fraternidad por excelencia, Quimera Prime, en donde no sólo descubrimos que secuestran omegas, sino hasta los torturan hasta morir, luego los cuerpos son llevados en una camioneta lejos de la ciudad- decía la chica en el video_

_-Tratamos_ _de denunciar, pero un par de sujetos nos descubrieron, y me dieron una paliza, a Sharon no le hicieron nada porque yo me interponía...ahora bien, descubrimos que en una bebida que le dan a los Omegas y que yo mismo he probado, lleva una clase de droga que cambia tu hemoglobina y deja en estado casi vegetal de la persona cuando no es tolerante, varios fueron expulsados de Quimera y eso nos ha llevado a seguir investigando...logramos verificar que si hay personas en el poder que_ _estan_ _manipulando la situación... decidí grabar este vídeo esperando que nadie más lo encuentre, más que la_ _policía-_ _decía el Chico_

_-Una_ _cosa más, díganle a mi primo Tony Stark, que si algo me ha pasado, no es su culpa, esta es mi decisión, siempre te voy a querer Tony, por favor atrapa a esos_ _malnacidos_ _...Sharon_ _fuera-_

Todos veían a Tony que tras terminar de ver la grabación, se había puesto de pie y caminaba como León enjaulado esperando una brecha para salir del encierro.

-¿Alguna otra pista que debamos conocer?- decía tranquilo Tony ante el asombro de todos, y más los de Washington.

-Hasta ahora, solo eso Tony- respondía Steve

Tony asentía y salía del lugar.

El haber visto a su prima, dejarle un mensaje de esa manera fue desgarrador, pero debía ser fuerte, para atrapar a los malos que están jugando a ser dios.


	8. Café y selva tropical

Tony estaba en su oficina, comenzó a tirar todo al suelo, la ira y la impotencia le invadian, su aroma era aun más amargo, poco a poco se comenzó a esparcir por la torre.

-Tony está furioso- decía Strange a Ross

-Lo mejor será no molestarlo, debemos seguir indagando en los documentos de Paul-

Mientras, Scott y Quill estaban en la cocina.

-Cielos...ese aroma de Stark me marea...¿Cómo lo soportas?- pregunta con gran malestar Lang

-Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras...los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero tenía que adaptarme o morir- decía subiendo los hombros en señal de resignación.

-Agh...yo no puedo más con ese aroma- decía visiblemente afectado Scott

-Muy bien, salgamos- decía Clint desde el umbral de la cocina -Yo tampoco soporto el aroma raro de ese sujeto-

-¿Qué sucede?- decía Banner entrando a la cocina

-Lo siento amigo pero estos 2 no soportan el aroma de Stark, y queremos salir al menos hasta q se calme- decía Quill

-Aaah..si entiendo- Banner se quita sus lentes y se toma el puente de la nariz en evidente cansancio -A Sido un día largo, sólo no se alejen demasiado-

-¿Y porqué no nos acompañas Bruce?- decía Barton ante un asombrado Banner.

-Gracias pero...debo quedarme aquí y esperar los resultados que Ross...-

-Vamos amigo, todos necesitamos descansar, solo será un momento...no les molesta ¿Cierto?- se dirigía Barton a Quill y Lang, estos negaron con la cabeza -Listo, decidido, vámonos-

Y sin permitir que Banner objetara, Clint le toma del brazo y los 4 salen de la torre.

-Espera...no creo que sea buena idea- decía Banner muy nervioso porque el otro le llevaba del brazo

-¿Porqué?solo será un rato...espera...no me digas que nunca habías tenido una cita...-

-¿Ci...cita?- el nerviosismo de Bruce fue más evidente y Clint, muy sonriente, lo notó

-No puedo creerlo...¡Es tu primera cita! En serio, me lastimas-

-¿Porque lo dices?- habla confundido Banner

-Recuerda que fuimos juntos a una disco en Bristol- Clint le guiña un ojo y Banner aún más nervioso -Esta contaría como una segunda cita-

A todo esto, Scott y Quill iban atrás observando la escena.

-Dios...es tan obvio...- decía Scott

-¿De qué hablas?- decía confundido Quill

-Pues que a Banner le gusta Clint...y viceversa por lo que veo-

-¿En serio?-

-Oh vamos...no me digas que no lo notas-

-Lo siento Scotty, soy estúpido en cosas del amor- hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras veían a los otros seguir discutiendo -Creo que tú eres el primero con el que he tenido esta...-Quill guardo silencio un poco incómodo mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de su jeans

-Química...- completó la frase Lang, mientras lo veía sonriendo.

-Si...eso...yo...pues...yo...-

-Tranquilo Quill, no muerdo-

Scott comenzó a reír. Quill le veía encantado, se animó a tomarle de la mano, Lang no protestó; entrelazaron sus manos mientras se veían sonriendo, sus aromas nuevamente se mezclaban, naranja y menta en el ambiente, hacía que el trayecto fuera agradable.  
Mientras, la otra pareja estaba un poco en problemas, Bruce se había safado del agarre del otro.

-Vamos Bruce, no tiene nada de malo...¿O acaso ya te debes a alguien?-

-No...no...mira Clint, no te burles pero...no he salido con nadie antes...siempre fui la burla en la escuela, solo Tony fue mi amigo...se burlaban de mi cuando se daban cuenta que yo era alpha...-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si...muy en serio...por eso no creo ser...una excelente compañía- Banner se veía muy acongojado.

-Si te sientes mejor...nadie quizo salir conmigo durante la escuela...hasta que yo les decía que era Omega, nadie pensaba que lo era, incluso las niñas alpha, por mi apariencia me temían...nunca fui adecuado para alguien...luego conocí una chica alpha...fue muy linda y todo...pero... murió antes incluso de hacer un vínculo conmigo...- el rubio suspira pesado y el otro lo escuchaba asombrado -Por eso decidí convertirme en policía, y con el paso del tiempo entré al CSI...-

-Wow...tenemos mucho en común-

Barton lo miró extrañado.

-¿En serio?-

-Si...yo también perdí a alguien...y por eso entré al CSI-

Se sonríen ambos, el ambiente estaba más tranquilo.  
Ambas parejas se acercaban a su destino, una cafe-bar.  
Ambas parejas la pasaron muy bien, los 4 hablaron de trivialidades mientras degustaban de repostería y café, Bruce se relajó y sintió estar a gusto junto al rubio Omega; mientras Quill y Lang habían dado un gran paso en su rápida relación.  
Todos regresaban a la torre, luego de una hora fuera, pensaron que era suficiente para que Stark se calmara, pero al estar frente al edificio vió como todos comenzaron a salir, los Omegas hasta afectados de alguna forma.

-¿Qué sucede Everett?- decía mientras éste era ayudado por Stephen.

-Un aroma...un aroma en extremo amargo casi nos mata-

*****

Tony había hecho un desastre en su oficina, era poco lo que permanecía entero o de pie, luego del revuelo que hizo, se acostó en su sillón, con un cubo Rubik en sus manos, el cuál armaba y desarmaba, una y otra vez, en ese afán habían pasado unos 45 minutos.  
Alguien tocó a la puerta

-Largo... no estoy de humor-

No se percató que la persona que tocaba ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina.  
Un aroma a bosque de pino y eucalipto empezó a invadir el lugar, el castaño se sentó, viendo con asombro al dueño de aquella escencia.

-¿Tu? ¿A qué horas entraste?- preguntaba el moreno.

-Hace unos 15 minutos...- decía Steve

-¿En serio llevas 15 minutos observándome?¿Eres un acosador?-

-No...es solo que cuando toqué la primera vez, pareció que no escuchaste...y entré...y tu aroma me detuvo por todo ese tiempo...-

-No sabía que mi aroma a medicina detuviera a semejante alpha...-

-No Tony...no ese aroma...es verdad que esa amarga escencia se sintió en todo el edificio, algunos optaron por salir porque no lo soportaban...pero bastante camuflado, logré sentir un aroma dulce, casi imperceptible en tí...la primera vez pensé que había sido mi imaginación...pero hoy, antes de la reunión, comencé a sentirlo y vine a verte...-

Tony le veía asombrado, no entendía como ese alpha macho y troglodita podía tener ese sentido del olfato.

-¿Aroma dulce?no entiendo a qué te refieres...- decía el moreno, procuraba no mirar a los ojos al contrario.

-Si, es extraño, era como café...o canela...o chocolate...algo así...al sentirlo me llenó de tristeza y no pude evitar... abrazarte...perdona si te he ofendido con esto... sólo que no pude evitarlo-

Tony calló, sentía un nudo en el estómago, absolutamente nadie le había comentado tal cosa, ni Stephen que decía estar interesado en el.

-Bien, tu aroma se ha debilitado, supongo que estás mejor, será mejor que me vaya-

Steve dió media vuelta luego de esas palabras, tomó la perilla de la puerta con la intención de salir, cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo. Volteó el rostro y se reflejó en los iris ámbar oscura del moreno, eran hermosos, profundos, como si a través de ellos viera el alma del castaño.  
Tony por su parte, no entendía el impulso que lo llevó a detener el andar del rubio, con un fuerte agarre evitó que saliera, y cuando le vió, con esos ojos que parecían pedazos de cielo, sentía entrar en un estanque que lo mantenía tranquilo, a salvo.  
Steve se volteó por completo, estando a centímetro del otro; Tony le soltó del brazo, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, el castaño sintió algo extraño en su interior, y su aroma, dulce y embriagante, se exparcía por la habitación, un olor a canela y café que el moreno jamás pensó poseer, envolvió al rubio que al sentirlo, sin desearlo dejó salir un aroma extraño, aroma a pino y eucalipto mezclado con selva tropical que ni siquiera el sabía que poseía.  
Se sentían embriagados por la escencia del contrario, parecían hipnotizados, la distancia se redujo hasta desaparecer en un roce de sus labios, un beso que parecía tener sentimientos encontrados.

El sonido del teléfono les despertó de ese sueño en el que se encontraban, los aromas casi de inmediato desaparecieron, Tony miró a Steve, un poco nervioso se apartó de el, y sin saber que decir se acercó al suelo en donde el teléfono sonaba, Steve aún aturdido por lo sucedido solo salió sin esperar más.

-¿Si?- contestó el celular sin ver de quién se trataba.

_-Tony_ _, ¿Estás bien?-_

-¿Quien habla?-

_-Soy_ _Stephen amigo...-_

-Ahh si...si estoy bien ..¿Porqué?-

_-Un_ _aroma extraño se comenzó a sentir, era demasiado potente que nos hizo salir a todos...-_

-¿Aroma?no se de qué hablas...-

_-Un_ _aroma extremadamente amargo que a la mayoría de omegas afectó, muchos alphas están aún aturdidos...¿En serio no sentiste nada?-_

-Quizas porque estoy en el último piso... bajaré en un instante-

Lo que acababa de pasar era extraño, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sólo dejó todo y salió del edificio.

-¡Tony!- Stephen se acercaba al moreno -¿Seguro que estás bien? Hasta hace un rato tu aroma era el que percibimos-

-Si... traté de calmarme...quizás por mi escuálido aroma no sentí lo que ustedes dicen...¿Alguna razón?-

-No ninguna, la seguridad no fue violada, y así cómo llegó, desapareció, de la nada-

Mientras esa conversación se daba, Steve estaba afuera del edificio con Bucky y Sam.

-Fue extraño amigo, ya vez que a mí nada me afecta, pero ese fuerte aroma, era como la muerte, sino fuera por Sam me hubiera desmayado...- decía Bucky

-En serio Steve ¿No sentiste el aroma?- pregunta Sam

-En serio, estaba en la planta alta y cuando bajé ya no había nadie, fue que salí y los vi a todos afuera...-

-Que extraño...según Strange, adentro no había nadie ajeno al equipo, quizás fue un problema en el regulador de aire- decía Sam pensativo.

Steve apartó la vista de sus amigos y se posaron en el moreno, que a una distancia considerable hablaba con Strange, luego de unos instantes el castaño también le miró, se quedaron así unos minutos, la angustia y la duda les invadía, Steve comenzó a avanzar hasta Tony, éste comenzó a hacer lo mismo, cuando estaban frente a frente, se veían asustados.

-¿Crees que...?- decía Steve

-¿Fuimos nosotros?no lo sé...yo no sentí ningún aroma extraño...-

-Ni yo...-

-Investigaré un poco... mientras tanto, no te acerques a mi-

-¿Que?¿Porqué?-

-Solo haz caso...- Tony dió la vuelta, dejando a Steve preocupado por la situación.

Comenzando a entrar estaban cuando Steve recibió una llamada.

-Directo Fury...si...si estamos bien, fue algo pasajero...¿Adonde?... está bien, le informaré al equipo-

Al colgar la llamada vio que todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos en la entrada.

-Avengers, tenemos una misión...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dice Thor

-Debemos ir a Berlín, Alemania-


	9. Alemania

-¿Berlín? Si recién hemos llegado de Inglaterra...- se queja Loki

-¿El director te dió ubicación exacta?- pregunta Natasha

-Debemos llegar al CSI, ahí nos darán el detalle, debemos estar a más tardar en 2 días...-

-Al menos tendremos un día para descansar- decía Quill

Todos iban comentando sobre Berlín, Tony y Bruce se quedaron atrás del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede Tony?-

-Creo que el medicamento está perdiendo eficacia...necesito algo más fuerte...- le dice en un susurro el moreno

-Tony...¿Todo el alboroto fué tu culpa?-

-No lo creo...es sólo por un comentario que Steve me hizo...¿Puedes?-

-No lo sé Tony...el que tomas ya es muy fuerte...pero veré qué puedo hacer...-

Bruce fué directamente a su área privada del laboratorio, estuvo varias horas trabajando en lo solicitado por Tony.  
Mientras, el grupo se reunía en la sala común.

-¿Aroma amargo? Que suerte que no estuvimos aquí- decía Clint

-Fue en serio horrible, al menos yo sentía desmayarme- decía Rhodey -De no ser por Natasha, quizás me hubiera muerto-

-Para los alphas también fue horrible, por un momento sentí mis piernas desfallecer mientras llevaba a Loki- decía Thor

-Yo admito que me desmayé, fue demasiado para mi delicada complexión- se indignaba Loki

-Es extraño que no hayas sentido nada Punk- decía Bucky a Steve

Este solo encogió los hombros sin decir más. Aún tenía la duda, si fueron el y Tony los causantes, pero Tony es alpha, ¿Cómo es que se sintió atraído por el en ese momento? Esa clase de pensamientos no abandonaban su mente.

-Bien, descansemos como se debe, ya que mañana saldremos a Alemania- decía Quill y todos apoyaron la idea, se acomodaron a ver televisión, snacks en la mesa, refrescos y soda... parecía que las diferencias se hacían a un lado para convertirse realmente en un equipo, habían ya parejas marcadas como Sam y Bucky, Rhodey y Natasha, Quill y Scott, Thor y Loki, aunque estos últimos aún no lo admitían, Loki era difícil de tratar y Thor era demasiado salvaje.  
Stephen algo lejos del grupo, se disponía a subir en busca de Tony, pero un agarre le detuvo.

-Déjalo solo...acaba de perder un ser querido, y si no desea ser consolado es mejor que respetes eso...-le decia Everett.

-Pero Everett...-

-El ya te rechazó Stephen...2 veces en estos días...-

Strange miro a Ross, tenía razón en sus palabras, sobre todo porque el mismo Tony le confesó que sentía atracción por el Capitán, pero no quería darse por vencido, no le importaba que ambos fueran alphas.

-La tercera es la vencida amigo- soltó el agarre de Ross y fue directamente al ascensor, Everett suspiró con tristeza, al final lo mejor era no entrometerse.

Stephen llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tony, sintió el aroma a medicina característico de el, tocó la puerta y escuchó el "pase" del moreno.

-¿Qué sucede Stephen? Estoy ocupado.

La oficina estaba a medio ordenar, el moreno había limpiado el desorden y ahora se dedicaba a clasificar papeles.  
Por otra parte, Strange sintió lo irritado que el moreno estaba, dejó salir su aroma a sándalo y lavanda tratando de calmarlo, pero...

-Stephen Vincent Strange, deja de hacer eso...-

-Perdona Tony yo sólo...-

El moreno se apartó del escritorio y llegó frente al otro

-Se que no tienes malas intenciones...pero créeme cuando te digo, que si te es difícil trabajar conmigo pediré un traslado, no me importa dejar ésta tontería de los Avengers...-

Strange se sorprendió, es como si al haber liberado su aroma Tony entrara en un efecto colérico hacia el.

-No Tony... perdona, es que en serio si estoy interesado en ti...-

-¡PERO YO NO STEPHEN!- al gritar aquello, el moreno golpeó con su puño el escritorio, luego de unos segundos recapacitó -Lo...lo siento Stephen...no quería...-

-Descuida Tony...sé que debo parar, y te prometo que ésta será la última vez que hablemos de esto...solo déjame hacerte saber, que a quien escojas lo tendré muy vigilado para que no te lastime- Strange toma el rostro de Tony con ambas manos y le deja un suave beso en los labios -Siempre seré tu amigo Tony, y no tienes que dejar a los Avengers por mi causa...-

Strange soltó al moreno y salió de la oficina, dejando a un Tony sorprendido, no sólo por la actitud de su amigo, sino por su propia reacción, jamás había sentido ese impulso de ira, como si dejara claro que el ya tenía dueño.  
Luego de unos minutos, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Pase...- decía irritado el moreno, no quería seguir hablando con Stephen, y tampoco con Steve, pero para su alegría...-¡Brucie!¿Lo conseguiste?-

-Hola Tony...si, éste será más eficaz, pero tiene un defecto, debes tomarlo a la misma hora exacta todos los días, porque con unos segundos de retraso tu celo llegará...-

-¿¡Mi celo!? ¿Tan graves son sus efectos?-

-Me temo que si Tony, tú decides si continuar, sin embargo las ventajas son, por supuesto, tu aroma alpha... sería inconfundible-

-Lo tomo...no quiero arriesgarme...-

Mientras ésta conversación se daba, abajo en la sala común, Stephen llegaba y se sentó al lado de Everett, éste lo vio melancólico, incluso su aroma era triste.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la cocina- le decía Ross, Strange asentía, ambos hombres llegan hasta el área de cocina -¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-

-Gracias Everett...no tengo apetito-

-¿Un te está bien? Es de tu favorito-

El otro asentía, Ross se imaginaba lo que había pasado, quería a toda costa evitar el tema, así que comenzó a sacarle plática trivial a Stephen que de mala gana comenzó a seguir, estuvieron ahí por un buen rato.

Steve por su parte, decidió ir a su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, el toque del moreno en su brazo, los profundos ojos café que tiene, el dulce aroma que le envolvió, y sus labios, esos labios suaves y apetecibles; el momento lo sintió tan fugaz como eterno, tan fantástico como real, con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

*****

Al día siguiente ya todos con ánimos, prepararon sus equipos para ir a Alemania, Visión y Wanda, como siempre quedan esperando en la torre, mientras el resto se encaminan hasta el avión que despega desde el aeropuerto cercano.  
Los grupos ya se llevan mejor, aún no son una sola manada, pero al menos la química entre todos comienza a dar frutos.  
Mientras, Steve observa a Tony, lo nota con grandes ojeras, es probable que no haya dormido bien, no pudo evitar pensar si la causa era él mismo y lo sucedido el día anterior.  
Tras un vuelo de 10 horas, llegan hasta Berlín, en donde el equipo CSI del lugar ya les espera.

-Bienvenidos, soy el Teniente Cedrik Schneider, estoy a cargo del CSI de Berlín- el sujeto les da la mano a Tony y Steve -El director Fury nos dijo de su llegada debido a los raros insistentes que hemos tenido...-

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Steve

-Encontramos varios omegas muertos en esta semana, y todos ellos siguen en la morgue, nadie viene a recogerlos, y lo que es peor...no se descomponen-

-Hydra- dijo inmediatamente Tony

-Eso creemos Herr Stark, por eso nos contactamos con la central-

Todos abordan los vehículos y llegan hasta el edificio del CSI Berlín

-Luego les llevaremos al hotel, primero quiero que vean los cuerpos- decía el teniente

Llevó a los Avengers hasta el área de autopsias, ahí estaban 3 chicos, aparentemente de 20 años, heridas de bala en la cabeza.

-Con estas son 5 víctimas ya, sin contar los que aún no encontramos y que Paul mencionó en su video- decía Loki

-Debemos tomar muestras de su sangre y saber si son de sangre azul- decia Bruce

Sacaron sus equipos e inspeccionaron los cuerpos.

-¿Algo más que desea informarnos teniente?- dice Tony

-Si, encontramos a estos chicos en diferentes días pero mismo lugar...flotando en el río Panke-

-Bien Avengers, a recabar información...-   
Steve no había terminado de decir la frase cuando una explosión se escuchó en las afueras de la estación.

-¡A mi señal saldremos todos!- los agentes sacaron sus armas -Todos saldremos con vida ..¡Ya!-

Steve iba al frente seguido de Tony, el resto estaba alerta en todas direcciones

-Bien Tony, es tiempo de enseñarte- decía Steve y Tony asentía, tras una breve explicación, salieron todos de la comisaría, se encontraron con unos tipos armados vestidos como soldados nazis; éstos los amenazaron y tras varias palabras en alemán, Steve decidió disparar a uno de los sujetos, el resto del equipo de Washington hizo lo mismo, dejando asombrados a los de Nueva York.  
Todos los nazis cayeron, la mayoría muertos, y los que sobrevivieron fueron llevados al hospital.  
El teniente Schneider agradecía su apoyo a todos, mientras Tony se acercaba a Steve.

-Gracias por las lecciones, quizás si no estuvieras aquí ya estaría muerto-

-No es nada Tony, somos compañeros, debemos protegernos-

En la conversación estaban cuando de la nada salió una camioneta roja, se estacionó frente al edificio y otros sujetos, fuertemente armados, empujaron a Tony y Steve dentro de la camioneta, el resto veía sin poder disparar a nadie, como se alejaban, otras explosiones se escucharon, desorientado a los Avengers.  
Cuando el humo se disipó, se dieron cuenta que perdieron la dirección en que los malos se escaparon.

-Debemos encontrarlos- decía Natasha

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunta Rhodey 

-Aun no lo sé...-

Mientras, en la camioneta, Steve y Tony forcejeaban con los maleantes, hasta que les golpearon en la cabeza y perdieron el sentido.


	10. Omega y celo

Natasha se contactó a la central, en donde Fury le respondía con las acciones a seguir.

-Muy bien equipo, debemos dividirnos en 2 grupos, y lo ideal es separándolos en sus grupos originales, los de Nueva York seguirán recabando pistas, mientras los de Washington buscaremos a Tony y Steve...¿Alguna duda?-

Todos asintieron, Quill no estaba de acuerdo pero no quería menospreciar el talento de Scott encerrándolo en el laboratorio.

-Por favor prométeme que estarás bien-

-Tranquilo Quill, éste es mi campo...tú no hagas nada estúpido sin mi ¿Ok?- Scott le guiña un ojo a Quill

-No prometo nada- le sonríe mientras se acerca un poco más con intención de besarlo -¿Puedo?-

Scott sonríe mientras ambos se acercan para darse un suave beso, sus aromas se exparsen y el resto comienza a reír.

-¡Vaya Scott! Que rápido caiste a los encantos de Quill- decía Clint

-¡Eso Scotty! Bien hechos- decía Thor

Los mencionados solo reían mientras se separaban.

-¿Crees que a esto se refería Fury cuando dijo que nos quería unidos?- pregunta divertido Rhodey a Natasha

-Bueno, no exactamente pero es un comienzo- sonreía la pelirroja.

*****

Tony se sentía mareado, veía a su alrededor y no comprendía donde estaba, Steve estaba a su lado aún inconciente, estaban en una muy vieja bodega, custiodados por 2 soldados con vestimenta nazi y un sujeto con capucha, al parecer era el líder.

-Veo que despertó- decía el sujeto que no dejaba a la vista su rostro -Estos ineptos los trajeron por equivocación, así que les pido una disculpa- todo con el acento característico de Alemania -Sin embargo servirán a mi propósito-

-¿De qué le serviríamos? señor...-

-Llámeme Red...-

-¿Red?-

-Asi es jovencito, usted y su compañero me servirán de carnada para atrapar al teniente Schneider-

Red se levantó y salió de la bodega, seguido de sus soldados.  
Tony no sabía qué hacer, deseaba tener al menos su maletín para poder idear un plan de escape. Un poco aturdido, Steve despertaba.

-Tony...-

-Eso amigo, despierta-

-¿Donde estamos?-

-Bueno...un sujeto al parecer enemigo del teniente Schneider nos ha secuestrado y quiere utilizarnos para atraparlo -

Steve le observa con la duda en su rostro

-No preguntes más Steve, debemos salir de aquí...¿Alguna idea?-

El Cap comienza a inspeccionar la bodega, buscando algún hueco por el que puedan salir, pero no hay buen resultado.

-Si tan solo tuviera mi arma- decía Steve

-Creo que nos quedaremos un largo tiempo aquí...-

Luego de decir eso, sonó una alarma en el reloj de Tony... recordó las palabras de Bruce "Con unos segundos de retraso, tu celo llegará" comenzó como loco a buscar en sus bolsillos el medicamento que el otro le dió, pero sin resultado.

-Mierda...-

-¿Porqué ese lenguaje?¿Está todo bien?-

El moreno retrocedió afligido, sabía lo que podía pasar, y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar todo lo que había logrado.  
Comenzó a patear las paredes, buscando algún área hueca, empujó estantes metálicos; incluso sin estar muy conciente de hacerlo, bloqueó la entrada, Steve lo veía sin entender nada.

-Tony háblame, dime qué sucede-

-Yo...solo...quiero salir de aquí...quiero...-

El moreno no pudo continuar hablando, sintió como surgía el calor desde su interior, sus piernas le fallaron, cayó de rodillas, un temblor le invadió, su respiración era agitada, y su aroma comenzó a emanar.

-¡Tony!¿Que tienes?- el rubio se acercó para auxiliar al otro, pero el golpe del aroma de Tony lo dejo en shock, una escencia dulce y deliciosa invadió sus fosas nasales -¿Que es...este aroma?-

Tony estaba en celo, pero un alpha en celo aleja a sus semejantes, y Steve se sentía atraído.

-Tony...-El rubio trata de contener el impulso que el aroma del moreno le causa -Tony, tu...no eres alpha...-

El moreno le mira entre asustado y deseoso, su celo jamás había llegado con la fuerza en la que ahora se manifestaba.

-No...- fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo, ya no podía resistir, sentía la humedad salir de su entrada, su mente quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de Steve, pero su instinto lo llamaba, y éste último pudo más cuando todo su aroma a café y canela se liberó, llenando los pulmones del rubio que, comenzó a sentir calor desde su interior, su aroma comenzó a liberarse, su entrepierna palpitaba, un gruñido de satisfacción se escuchó con eco en esa bodega vieja...Steve también había entrado en celo.  
El rubio se acercó al moreno, ya todo rastro de raciocinio se había esfumado, lo tomó de los cabellos y hundió su cara en el cuello del castaño, inhaló con fuerza llenándose de ese dulce aroma.  
Tony sentía el fresco aroma del alpha que lo envolvía, abrió la boca esperando que el otro comprendiera lo que quería, Steve lo supo y unieron sus labios en un beso salvaje, la ropa comenzó a desgarrarse y desaparecer de sus cuerpos, el sudor se hacía presente, el rubor en su rostro, el calor en su interior, todo aquello parecía producto de una droga que los llevaba a la perdición.  
Steve observó el cuerpo del moreno, atlético, erótico, sensual; mientras lamía desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, los cuales pellizcaba y mordía salvajemente, Tony era una avalancha de gemidos obscenos que hacían al otro seguir su camino.  
El calor era insoportable, Steve no podía esperar más, separó las piernas del moreno y vió como escurría lubricante de su entrada, fue entonces que algo cambió en el rubio, su mirada azul que yacía embriagada por el aroma del moreno, cambió a rojo como una llama encendida, sus pupilas se dilataron, una risa malévola se dibujó en su rostro y sin preparación penetró al moreno que arqueó la espalda, abrió amplio los ojos y gritó de dolor ante el invasor.  
Las estocadas eran fuertes, rápidas, salvajes; a pesar del dolor, el moreno lo disfrutaba, eso hizo que Steve se excitara aún más; lo tomó en brazos hasta tenerlo sentado a horcajadas sobre el, el rubio apretó los glúteos del otro y comenzó a moverlo con violencia, el moreno sentía como le jodía la próstata llevándolo a la locura, rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y los besos salvajes continuaron, el calor invadió a ambos y el primer orgasmo de ambos llegó.  
Steve, aún no estaba satisfecho, tomó al moreno y salió de el, dejando que todos los fluidos emergieran desde su interior, lo colocó boca abajo, dejando su hermoso trasero a la vista, de nuevo sin preparación entró salvajemente y Tony en lugar de quejarse lo gozaba.  
Estocada tras estocada, ambos habían sido embriagados por el aroma del celo, y Steve, al tener tan a la vista el cuello del moreno, no dudó en morderlo y reclamarlo como suyo, formando El Vínculo.  
El castaño lloró por el dolor de la mordida, pero esa misma sensación hizo que alcanzara nuevamente el orgasmo, seguido de Steve, llenando por completo su interior.

- _MIO_ \- le susurró el rubio al moreno que, exhausto pero deseoso, esperaba que el otro lo siguiera jodiendo de esa maneja salvaje, pero deliciosa.

*****

-¡Herr Schmidt!¡Ya cayeron al menos 5 soldados!- decía un soldado al sujeto llamado Red -¡Debemos de evacuar de inmediato!-

-¡Suena la alarma!¡Ya!- decía el segundo al mando, sin esperar la respuesta de su líder -¿Fue un ataque con bombas de gas?- preguntaba el sujeto bajo y regordete a otro soldado.

-No lo sabemos doctor, pero varios han caído muertos por ese sofocante olor, asi que es posible que si lo sea-

Todos los soldados de la base, oculta a las afueras de Berlín, comenzaron a abordar los vehículos y alejarse del recinto, ya que de la nada un aroma amargo invadió todo el lugar al punto de volverse tóxico, ya había cobrado la vida de 5 soldados entre alphas y omegas.

-Herr Schmidt...debemos irnos...-

El sujeto ya muy irritado, salió junto a su segundón.

-¿Que pasará con los prisioneros?- preguntó el doctor a Red

-Ya tuvieron que haber muerto... vámonos-

Vaciaron las instalaciones en 15 minutos, luego todos se marcharon, algunos aún temblaban por el aroma, otros habían perdido el sentido, nadie, ni siquiera el sujeto llamado Red sabían lo que había ocurrido.

*****

-Natasha, tenemos una pista- decía Thor llegando con la pelirroja

-Que bueno...ya son 5 días desde que desaparecieron, ya me estaba impacientando- decía Natasha

-Las cámaras a las afueras de la ciudad detectaron un movimiento inusual de camiones hace 5 días, creemos que vienen de un área rural en donde en épocas de guerra había una base militar oculta- decía Clint.

La pelirroja tomó su arma y su placa y se dirigió al equipo de Washington.

-Muy bien, en marcha-


	11. Alpha territorial

El grupo de policías llegaron al área en donde localizaron los camiones que de modo sospechoso habían dejado al lugar, Natasha bajó de su vehículo e inspeccionó la zona, buscando trampas o enemigos.

-Despejado- decía la pelirroja

-Igual aquí- decía Rhodey que apoyaba en la labor a la agente.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Natasha

Scott y Thor colocaron los explosivos, corrieron a refugiarse y tras la detonación, Bucky, Clint y Sam entran apuntando a posibles enemigos, se separaron para inspeccionar cada sala sin encontrar a nadie, se toparon en dos áreas con cadáveres en estado putrefacto, llevaban al menos unos 4 días fallecidos.

-Hubieramos traído al menos a tu gordis- ríe Clint

-Idiota....pero tienes razón, su conocimiento nos hubiera servido- le responde Scott

Siguen avanzando en las instalaciones hasta llegar a un área de dormitorios, lo que vieron les dejó boquiabiertos.

*****

-Al menos uno de nosotros debió acompañarlos- se queja Stephen en el laboratorio

-Sabes como son sus métodos, talvez Peter hubiera encajado un poco...¿O me equivoco?- ríe Loki

-Cállate diva...debemos terminar aquí para ayudarles en la búsqueda- dice molesto Quill

-Vamos chicos, concentrémonos, así terminaremos pronto- Bruce trata de calmar los ánimos de ese modo

-Ok chicos tengo los resultados- entra Ross al laboratorio -Por la calidad de los equipos, costó un poco extraer los componentes de la sangre, pero al fin lo logré...los 3 muchachos tienen sangre azul-

-Hydra- decía Bruce

-Y por las balas que extraje, puedo decir que tienen el mismo móvil que Paul y Joshua- dice Quill

-Ok chicos, ya que está claro el móvil, terminemos con las pistas...- decía Loki

-Lo siento muchachos, pero yo debo ir a buscar al resto, lo siento en verdad- Strange se quita su bata y sale del laboratorio -¡Pueden hacerlo sin mi!-

-¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?- decía Quill

-Una mosca marca Stark- decía en tono burlón Loki

En las afueras del CSI Berlín, Strange llama a Natasha por celular.

-Hola Nat, ya está avanzada la toma de muestras, y quería saber si puedo ser de apoyo...-

- _Que_ _bueno que llamas Stephen, ven a la ubicación que te mandaré a tu celular, trae tu equipo y a otro de los chicos contigo...y Stephen... apresúrate_ -

Strange cortó la llamada, se imaginó el peor escenario, entró de nuevo para decirle a sus compañeros lo dicho por Natasha, Quill se ofreció para acompañarlo, tomaron sus maletines y se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Quien era, Nat?- pregunta Rhodey

-Era Stephen, le pedí que venga y que traiga a uno de los chicos con su equipo-

-No van a creer lo que estamos viendo...-

*****

_**Hace 5 días** _

Tony y Steve derrocharon pasión salvaje, una y otra vez el orgasmo les invadía, luego que el rubio formara el vínculo con el moreno la sensación era aún más trascendental.  
Así pasaron 2 días, en que lo único que pensaban era follar, follar y follar, de la manera más salvaje y primitiva posible, a Tony ya le sangraban las rodillas al igual que a Steve.  
Tras unas últimas estocadas, Tony acostado y Steve entre sus piernas hincado, el nudo se formó, el rubio exhausto, cayó sobre el moreno bañado en sudor, el nudo se expandía y el moreno se quejó del dolor.  
Steve al oír el quejido de su Omega, hundió su rostro en el cuello de éste y comenzó a besarlo, casi de inmediato el moreno se calmó, quedando profundamente dormido.  
Luego de unos 15 minutos, el nudo desapareció, el rubio al percatarse, salió de Tony. Aún tenía sus ojos en color rojo, veía a su alrededor buscando amenazas, al no encontrarlas se levantó, quitó todo lo que bloqueaba la entrada y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta, olía todo a su alrededor, como buscando presas, caminó por algunos pasillos y encontró un área de ropa, todos eran uniformes militares, tomó algunos y regresó corriendo al lado de Tony, aún seguía dormido, lo vistió y se vistió a si mismo, lo tomó en brazos y salió con el del lugar, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al área del comedor en donde aún habían alimentos en buen estado.  
El aroma de la comida despertó a Tony, Steve lo notó y le bajó, el moreno corrió hasta donde había comida y tragó como nunca antes lo había hecho, Steve observaba alrededor como vigilante.  
Luego que Tony se sació, llegó hasta Steve y lo abrazó, éste lo tomó en sus brazos y nuevamente el moreno se quedó dormido.  
Steve siguió por los pasillos hasta encontrar el área de dormitorios, acostó a Tony en una cama y comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, tomando mantas, colchas, colchones; todo lo agrupó al centro de la habitación, tomó a Tony y lo depositó al centro de lo que parecía un nido.  
Luego regresó a la cocina y del mismo modo que Tony, comió y comió hasta saciarse, volvió con el moreno y se acostó junto a él hasta quedarse dormido.

*****

Luego de colgar la llamada, Natasha y el resto entraron al dormitorio, en donde el enorme nido se encontraba y justo al centro, el moreno dormía plácidamente.

-¡Es Tony!- Decía Thor, dio unos pasos, y fue entonces que el moreno despertó -Amigo Tony, ¿Estás bien?-

El moreno vio a Thor y al resto del grupo, extrañado, como si no les conociera.

-Tony,¿Qué sucede?- ésta vez Natasha se aproxima.

Ambos alphas caminan hasta entrar en el nido, fue cuando Tony les vió con temor, trata de alejarse y deja salir gimoteos extraños.

-¿Porque haces eso Tony?- pregunta Natasha, cuando escuchó que Scott era atacado.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- voltean ambos alphas y en la entrada estaba Steve, con su mirada aún teñida de carmín, comienza a atacar a todo el grupo, llegó hasta los alphas, los tomó a ambos de la camisa y los lanzó lejos del nido, el rubio se colocó frente a ellos y Tony a sus espaldas le sostuvo el brazo, tratando de ocultarse del grupo.

-agh..¿Alguien podría darme un gajo de naranja?- decía adolorido Scott

-Para mi también...- decía Bucky tratando de levantarse

-¿Pero que...les sucede?- Nat se levanta y observa la escena: Steve gruñendo y dejando salir un fuerte aroma a Bosque tormentoso mientras Tony emanaba un aroma a café espeso.

-El aroma de Tony....a cambiado- dice la agente al resto -Salgamos de aquí-

-¿Porqué Natasha?- decía Rhodey

-¿Que acaso no lo ven?estamos en el camino de un alpha territorial cuidando a su compañero...-

Todos miran las acciones de Tony y Steve, es como si toda idea racional se esfumó y fue reemplazada por sus instintos primitivos.  
Salieron de las instalaciones, esperaron que Steve les siguiera, pero se quedó adentro, lo más seguro es que sea al lado de Tony.

-Demonios Romanoff, ¿Que fue eso?- decía Thor muy molesto

La pelirroja saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y da una gran calada.

-Tony es Omega, probablemente entró en celo y Steve lo marcó-

Todos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar tales palabras.  
Luego de unos minutos discutiendo la teoría, una camioneta se acercaba, eran Stephen y Quill.

-¿Que es tan malo Romanoff?- pregunta Stephen

Quill no esperó mucho y fue a los brazos de Scott.

-Al grano Stephen ¿Tony es omega- pregunta Natasha

-¿Que? ¡No!-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por dios Natasha...tu misma haz sentido el aroma amargo de Tony-

-Entonces explícame ¿qué hace Tony enmedio de un nido haciendo el llamado Omega y Steve nos da una paliza por haber entrado en su territorio?dime....-

Stephen se congeló ante la afirmación, Quill mira sorprendido a Scott y este asiente.

-No puede ser, yo soy alpha, he trabajado a su lado 6 años, nunca observé un comportamiento Omega en el- decía incrédulo Strange -Esto tengo que verlo...-

-¡No Strange es peligroso!- trato Thor de detenerlo, pero lo que obtuvo fue un aroma exasperante a romero por parte de Stephen al momento que lo tocó.  
Al soltarlo, no dudó en entrar, el resto le siguió, incluso sabiendo que no era buena idea, y fue entonces que Stephen vió la escena: Tony y Steve, juntos como compañeros, el moreno dormido en las piernas del rubio y éste acariciaba el cabello del otro.

-No me jodas Rogers- dijo Stephen antes de emanar un fuerte aroma a romero, el cual llamó la atención del capitán.  
El resto llegaba junto a Stephen y vieron la escena.

-Ok, esto no va a terminar bien- decía Sam

Todos vieron alarmados cómo Steve se acercó rápido hasta ellos, tomó a Stephen de la camisa y lo lanzó lejos, el resto se inclinó y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, al verlos el rubio gruñó molesto, dió media vuelta y cerró la habitación.  
Todos llegan a auxiliar a Strange.

-¿Tienes dudas ahora amigo?- decía sarcástico Quill

-Cállate... panzón...- decía Stephen aún adolorido.

Deben encontrar un modo de acercarse, y descubrir el porqué de ese comportamiento tan salvaje y primitivo.


	12. Cachorro

Tony despierta, se siente desubicado, aturdido, adolorido... está en un cuarto de hospital, a un lado de su camilla, algunos monitores, suero y un sofá, en el que está leyendo Bruce.

-Brucie...- dice Tony a lo que el otro abandona su lectura de inmediato y sonríe asombrado

-¡Tony! Qué bueno que ya despertaste...¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si ayer me embriagué hasta perder el sentido...¿Que pasó?-

Bruce guarda silencio y respira profundo antes de contar la historia.

-Tony...no sé cómo empezar...-

-Habla hombre que muero de ansias-

-Ok...Tony...te marcaron-

El moreno abrió sus ojos ampliamente, estaba sentado en la camilla y tras la noticia se dejó caer.

-Dios...no puede ser-

-No es todo Tony...-

-¿!Hay más!? Si con sólo eso ya estoy jodido-

-Fue Rogers el que te marcó...-

-¡QUEE!¡NOO!-

El moreno se lleva las manos al rostro en señal de desgracia.

-Y estás esperando...-

-¿A quien Bruce?- decía Tony sobándose la sien con ambas manos.

-Tony, estás en espera-

-¿Espera de quien?- para ser un genio, estaba tardando mucho en comprender, eso fue lo que Bruce pensó.

-Tony, estás en embarazo-

El moreno tras esa noticia se paralizó... pasó gran parte de su vida ocultando su verdadero género y ahora todo se fue al traste...por Rogers, por culpa de Rogers.

-Ese maldito...lo mataré Brucie, y lo haré ahora...- Tony comienza a quitarse los aparatos y sacó la aguja del suero.

-Espera Tony...Steve está...-

*****

_**Hace 3 días** _

Stephen estaba apoyando su frente en la fria pared del corredor que daba al dormitorio en donde Steve hizo el nido a Tony. Se sentía estúpido, humillado, microbio...por los dioses, hasta traicionado, ¿Cómo es que Tony de un momento a otro es Omega?, Esa pregunta se la hacía una y otra vez en la mente mientras golpeaba y golpeaba con su frente la pared.

-¿En serio?¿Y creen que no habrá problema?- decía Quill que conversaba con Natasha y el resto

-Lo que queremos es salir de aquí y regresar a resolver los misterios para volver a casa, gordito- decía Clint

-Y recuerda que no quieres nada malo para tu hormiguita- se burla Bucky

-Cállate Búckaro...- molesto veía Scott a Barnes.

-Basta chicos... sólo dime si es posible con lo que tienes en tu maletín...- dice Natasha.

-No te preocupes- interrumpe Strange -Yo tengo algo que servirá...-

Strange le entrega a Clint un dardo, lo coloca en su arma, y se prepara para disparar.

-Tienes la mejor puntería de Halcón, si fallas, Fury nos matará...- decía Sam

-Descuida, será pan comido ...- Clint está muy seguro de si mismo.

Thor, Quill y Strange dan un golpe a la puerta con sus pies, ésta se abre, Steve salta del nido, buscando a los alphas que le están jodiendo la existencia, pero antes que avance más, siente un pinchazo en su hombro derecho, observa el dardo, se lo saca y a punto de lanzarlo estaba cuando cayó dormido.

-¡Pum! En el blanco- celebra Clint

Todos se acercan, ven a Steve profundamente dormido

-¿Qué diablos es eso Stephen?- pregunta Thor

-Solo lo tengo por alguna emergencia, y ésta era una- decía Strange -Ok, carguen a Steve, yo llevaré a Tony- y sin esperar respuesta va hacia el castaño, que al ver a su alpha derrotado y otro alpha acercándonse, gruñe y se toma el estómago, sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Esto no es posible...-Decia Natasha -Yo llevaré a Tony, lleven a Steve-

-Pero Natasha...- decía Scott

-Obedezcan- usa su voz de mando la pelirroja y deja salir su aroma a Licor, todos cargan a Steve obedientes

-Muy bien chico, descuida, no te haré nada a ti o a tu cachorro- dice la agente dejando su arma en el suelo y levantando la mano en señal de rendición, despacio entra al nido -Te llevaré con tu alpha, pero debes portarte bien-

Tony observa a la chica; él, aunque sumergido en sus instintos, aún entiende que los deseos de ella no son hostiles, le extiende una mano y la pelirroja lo toma para luego salir del lugar.

Al estar afuera, el moreno observa que Steve está sobre uno de los autos, corre hasta el y le toca el cabello, gimotea en señal de protesta para despertar al rubio, pero es inútil su esfuerzo.

-Debemos irnos antes que despierte, o tendremos problemas...- decía la pelirroja.

*****

-Y así te llevaron al cuartel en Berlín, te inyecté un sedante para que durmieras profundamente y dejaras de hacer el llamado Omega- decía Bruce a Tony -Luego de dormirte, regresamos a Nueva York, estamos en la torre, y por la razón que ya te comenté, Steve fue llevado hasta el nivel más bajo del lugar y fue encerrado, ya que a diferencia tuya, el no ha vuelto de ese estado primitivo, ha estado gruñendo y exparsiendo su aroma a bosque tormentoso, muchos no pueden tolerar su aroma, y ahora probablemente tú seas el único capaz de calmarlo-

Era demasiada información para el moreno, había perdido más de una semana y ni siquiera recuerda lo sucedido.  
Ya decidido a ver al rubio se pone de pie.

-Ok Brucie, llévame con el...-

Algo inconforme, el científico asiente, ayuda a Tony a dirigirse al ascensor, llegan hasta el punto más bajo del lugar, al abrir la puerta el aroma del rubio llega hasta sus fosas nasales.

-Dios...si que es muy fuerte...- dice Bruce y Tony sintió ese aroma tan tranquilizante.

-Yo iré solo desde aquí- dijo el moreno, y sin esperar respuesta del otro, caminó por el pasillo hasta el final en donde se encuentran las celdas de confinamiento, en la última, está Steve.  
La razón del moreno duda, pero el instinto insiste en llegar hasta el alpha, un poco vacilante abre la celda, ahí, incado, emanando su aroma, está Steve, que al sentir el aroma dulce a café y canela levanta la mirada y se levanta, llegando hasta el moreno, que al ver en el estado que está el rubio se limita a extender sus brazos, el rubio abraza al otro undiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro llenándose de la escencia que emana, Tony no comprende el sentimiento, pero no quiere separarse de el; era extraño, hasta hace unos minutos no pensaba en otra cosa que darle un puñetazo en su cara perfecta al rubio, y ahora sólo deseaba estar así, inundado del aroma del otro.

-Aqui estoy Steve... relájate...el cachorro y yo estamos bien- le susurra al oído al otro, que comienza a relajarse, su aroma se torna más calmado, Tony le acaricia el cabello y el rubio lo abraza como si no hubiera mañana.  
El rubio hasta ahora conservaba el tono carmesí en sus ojos, y tras las palabras del moreno poco a poco ese tinte se va desvaneciendo, cuando están completamente azules levanta el rostro, mira a Tony a los ojos y se desmaya, el moreno casi pierde el equilibrio por la acción.

-¡Bruce!¡Ayúdame!-

Al escuchar a Tony, Banner corre hasta donde se encuentra, el olor a bosque tormentoso a desaparecido, mira a Tony de rodillas y a Steve en el suelo.

-¿Que sucedió?-

-No lo sé, solo le hablé y se desmayó...-

-Es nuestra oportunidad...-

Banner llama a los otros que en menos de 5 minutos están ahí, hablan entre ellos ignorando a Tony que, al ver a Steve de ese modo comienza a angustiarse, no sabe porqué, sólo cruza sus brazos sobre su estómago y se arrodilla.  
Natasha de reojo observó a Tony, deja que el resto se lleve a Steve a la bahía médica y llega con el moreno.

-Tony, tranquilo, nadie te lastimará...ni al cachorro-

-¿Lo sabes?-

La pelirroja asiente

-No sé que me pasa... ayúdame Natasha- decía con angustia el moreno.

La pelirroja con su fuerza descomunal de alpha toma a Tony en sus brazos y tanto a él como a Steve los llevan a la bahía médica  
Bruce dió un sedante a Tony para que duerma, ya que al ver a su alpha en estado lamentable entra en pánico y puede caer en su estado primitivo de nuevo.  
El moreno y el rubio duermen en la misma habitación.

-Esto es extraño- decía Natasha -Jamas en mi vida había visto una conexión tan fuerte-

-Ni yo... tomaré muestras de sangre y haré los estudios necesarios para saber qué sucede-

-Que sea rápido Bruce... necesitamos resolver lo de Alemania-

Hay cosas que Steve y Tony se perdieron, es momento de volver al trabajo.


	13. Azucenas, cerveza y huracán

Visión está en el área de biblioteca de la torre, buscando información sobre los Omega de sangre azul, libro tras libro revisados sin encontrar pistas de su gran importancia.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?- dice Wanda leyendo uno de los tantos libros que su esposo tiene en el escritorio al centro de la biblioteca, nota la preocupación de su esposo.

-Aaah...si querida...descuida- deja el libro que tiene en sus manos, se quita sus lentes y se toma el puente de la nariz, en evidente cansancio.

-Vis, te conozco...eres malo mintiendo-

-Lo se querida...es que...ese estado tan salvaje en el que encontraron a Tony y al Capitán Rogers debe de estar documentado en algún caso anterior, no es posible que sea primera vez en la historia que suceda...-

-Descansa un rato, tu mente trabajará mejor luego de comer bien, al regresar te ayudaré ¿Si?- Wanda le da un beso en la frente a su esposo, éste toma su mano y le da un beso suave.

-Gracias Wanda...-

Visión se levanta, junto a Wanda estaban por salir cuando hay un libro que llama su atención, se desvía un poco para tomarlo del estante.

-¿Visión?-

-Ah si querida, solo tomaré este para leer mientras comemos...-

Wanda conoce a su esposo, sabe que incluso durmiendo trata de resolver enigmas que se le presentan, ella sólo le sonríe y salen del lugar.

En el área de laboratorio, Loki analiza la sangre de Rogers, buscando cualquier componente extraño que haya insitado su estado primitivo, "Aún más troglodita" pensó para sí el ojiverde.  
Mientras estaba en el microscopio, unos fuertes brazos lo toman por la cintura.

-Haz perdido reflejos Loki- le dice Thor, que aspira el aroma dulce y seductor a azucenas del pelinegro.

-Tu si que no aprendes a tocar ¿Verdad?- sonríe Loki para dar la vuelta y fundirse en un beso con el rubio...¿Cómo es que pasó eso?, Sucedió luego de volver de Alemania.

*****

**_Hace 2 días_ **

Ya de vuelta en la torre, dejaron a Steve en la celda más alejada del lugar, para que el aroma del alpha no desequilibrara a todos los habitantes de la torre.  
Loki llevaba muestras de la sangre de Tony al laboratorio para inspeccionarlas, ya que la agente pelirroja había solicitado una prueba de embarazo para el moreno por la conducta que tuvo hacía con todos.

Luego que Thor, Quill y Stephen llevaran al alpha hasta el confinamiento, regresaron al laboratorio.

-Aparte de lo sucedido con Steve y Tony, logramos tomar muchas muestras que están en el congelador portátil, referente al lugar a las afueras de Berlín, debemos analizarlas a cada detalle, además encontramos documentos con referencias a los Omegas de sangre azul, analizar e investigar es la prioridad- decía Rhodey al resto del grupo.

Todos asintieron y tomaron cada parte a investigar, como es costumbre, Natasha formó parejas al "azar" para agilizar el trabajo.

Loki y Thor deben realizar las pruebas de Tony.

-Oye...Loki...yo no sé ..-

-Yo se que no sabes nada de esto, eres tan salvaje como tu amigo encerrado abajo...-

-Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo Loki, luego me insultas si quieres...es mi amigo el que está aya abajo, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda-

Loki le observaba, en realidad ese salvaje que tenía enfrente tiene espíritu de lealtad y sinceridad, le sonríe mientras el otro se extraña.

-Ok sr. Odinson, bienvenido al laboratorio, todo lo que ve aquí es frágil, por lo tanto el primer paso es tratar todo como si se va a romper, segundo, las muestras las manejaré yo, así que en lo que más puedes ayudarme es en conocer cada cosa acá y dármela si la necesito...¿Estás de acuerdo?-

El rubio asintió, en realidad era un hombre con un gran espíritu, además de ser jodidamente atractivo.  
Entre instrumental de laboratorio y preguntas por parte del rubio de como funciona todo, pasó el día.  
Por la noche, Loki se veía cansado, ya con los resultados en mano y con ojeras marcadas, se encaminaron a darle los resultados a Banner.

-Buen trabajo Loki- le sonríe el rubio

-Gracias Thor, admito que sin tu ayuda aún no acabara-

-¿Qué tal si te invito a una cerveza?-

El ojiverde le sonríe y le asiente.

Ambos se encaminan a un bar cercano, ya eran las 10:30pm, y Nueva York no es precisamente Disneyland y menos tan tarde.  
Mientras conversaban, un par de maleantes les salieron al paso.

-Hola guapos, ¿Desean conservar la vida?¡Entreguen sus pertenencias!-

El rubio estaba dispuesto a noquearlos, aunque saliera con algunas heridas en el intento, sin embargo, la agilidad de Loki le dejó boquiabierto.  
De sus bolsillos tomó un par de cuchillas y cual guepardo se tratara, hirió a los sujetos que cayeron con evidente dolor en sus piernas.

-Par de salvajes...somos policías, así que acaban de meterse con la ley- sonríe maliciosamente el pelinegro, dejando completamente hipnotizado al rubio.

Luego que llegara una patrulla de la policía, pudieron encaminarse al bar, ya eran las 11:00pm

-Me haz dejado impresionado Loki- le decía Thor mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza

-No es para tanto, sin embargo, te lo agradezco-

Y entre cosas triviales llegaron la 1:00 pm

 _-¿Puedes creerlo? Tony ya lo rechazó varias veces e insiste...ahora que el idiota está embarazado de Rogers está perdido el pobre Stephen-_ decía ebrio Loki mientras Thor lo sostenía para que no cayera de su silla _-Deberia_ _de fijarse en Rossy, es pequeño y adorable...lo sigue casi a todas partes y el estúpido ni enterado...¿Puedes creerlo?-_

-Asi que adorable...¿Te gusta?-

_-Pff_ _cielos no...el único que llama mi atención ahora...eres_ _tu-_

Thor se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa mientras ve como Loki lucha por ponerse de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunta Thor

-¿ _Que no es obvio?quiero_ _dormir-_

 _-¿_ Y si hoy duermes conmigo?- dijo Thor sin vacilar, también estaba ebrio pero conciente de lo que hacía.  
Loki le sonrió, era todo lo que el rubio esperaba, pagó los tragó y lo cargó a un motel cercano, al entrar a la habitación dejó salir su aroma ante Loki el cual casi de golpe sintió que su ebriedad se esfumara. El rubio tomó el rostro del pelinegro y comenzó a besarle salvaje y desesperadamente, el otro comienza a corresponderle, "luz verde" pensó el rubio.  
La ropa voló, Loki se recostó en la cama y el rubio sobre el, aroma a azucenas invadió las fosas del rubio, el cual hundió su cara en el cuello del otro mientras le penetraba, el ojiverde gimió de placer cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse, la lubricación natural de Loki hacía todo más placentero.

-Huracán...- decía entre gemidos Loki.

-¿Que?- le preguntó Thor mientras seguía su labor

-Tu olor...es...es como...tierra húmeda luego...de un huracán-

Thor al escuchar a Loki compararlo con tal cosa, se incorporó, tomó la estrecha cintura del otro y comenzó a joderle con intensidad.

-Entonces... seré tu huracán Loki-

Besos salvajes, cambio de posiciones, gemidos, sonidos obsenos, fluidos corporales...entre aquella fiesta de aromas y sabores llegaron las 5:00am.

-Eres un salvaje...- decía Loki recostado en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Te desagradó?- Thor abrazaba al otro mientras le da un beso en la sien.

-mmm...no- sonríe maliciosamente el pelinegro.

*****

-Quiero decirle a todos que eres mío-

-Aun no me marcas alpha troglodita, así que no reclames-

-Pues entonces lucharé por tu amor con quien sea hasta marcarte-

Sus besos les llenan de satisfacción, como si desde vidas pasadas les llenaran por completo.

En el comedor, Wanda y Visión junto a Clint, Bruce, Quill, Scott, Nat y Rhodey degustan de su cena, Visión leía el libro que había tomado.  
Mientras lee, detiene el cubierto que iba a llevarse a la boca, abre amplio los ojos y continúa interesado en la lectura; Wanda, que conoce a la perfección los gestos de su esposo sabe que algo a encontrado.

-¿Vis?-

El otro levanta la vista hasta su esposa

-Lo encontré Wanda...-

-¿Encontrar que?-

-La razón de lo salvaje de Steve y Tony-


	14. La leyenda de los Prime

Todos escucharon con sorpresa lo que Visión decía.

-¿De qué hablas Visión?- pregunta Bruce

-Reunan a todos...los veré en la sala de reuniones- decía Visión saliendo del lugar seguido de Wanda, dejando a los demás con muchas dudas.

-¿Que encontraste Vis?- Pregunta la castaña

-No me lo creerás cuando te lo muestre...-

En menos de 10 minutos, los Avengers estaban en la sala de reuniones.

-Ok compañeros, éste es mi descubrimiento- Visión lanza a la mesa un libro -Aqui encontré la respuesta-

-¿Un libro de leyendas?¿Hablas en serio Visión?- decía incrédulo Sam.

-Asi es, algunas de esas viejas leyendas nos las contaron de niños- decía Visión mientras estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?- decía Bruce, tampoco creía la historia de Visión

-Es muy simple... mientras comíamos, algunos que estaban presentes vieron que hojeaba un libro, cuando lo tomé pensé ¿Porqué no? Ya había leído muchas cosas basadas en datos científicos, algo de fantasía no cambiaría las cosas, o eso pensé hasta que me topé con esto- hojeó el libro y lo mostró a todos en una leyenda en específico -Aqui está todo el comportamiento de Steve y Tony de los últimos dias-

Natasha lo tomó y se sorprendió

-¿Hombres lobo?¿Acaso se convertirán en hombres lobo?- decía la pelirroja sacando más de una risa de los presentes.

-¿En serio no conocen la leyenda?- pregunta Visión ante la mirada extraña de algunos y de incredulidad de otros.

-Yo conozco una pero es de un hombre que un dios hechizó- decía Loki

-Yo igual de un tipo que nadando en un río se transformó- decía Bruce

-Ok, ok, hay varias versiones, la que estaba leyendo es esta- Visión toma el libro y comienza la lectura...

" _Hace mucho, una hermosa doncella omega vivía sola a las afueras de una ciudad, nadie la pretendía porque era hija de una bruja que fue_ _linchada_ _por sus acciones; ella, decidida a que nada de lo que el pueblo dijera le afectara, se apartó de las personas y el bosque era su hogar._  
 _Desde la lejanía, un lobo alpha de pelaje plateado la observaba, todos los días._  
 _Un día, el lobo aulló con lamento a la luna llena, puesto que amaba a la doncella y no podría ni siquiera acercarse a ella, la diosa luna, viendo el amor sincero que el lobo profesaba hacia la joven omega, lo convirtió en un humano, le dijo que lo dotaría de poder suficiente para que pueda proteger a su doncella, a cambio, cada luna llena, ambos se convertirían en lobos y le_ _aullarian_ _._  
 _Así, el apuesto alpha se acercó a la doncella, la cual se enamoró de los hermosos ojos grises del muchacho, se amaron como si siempre habían estados destinados a vivir juntos, el día en el que ambos estuvieron en celo ella concibió, el alpha había cambiado su mirada a carmesí, dejando ver a toda criatura que no debían lastimar a su omega, incluso bestias salvajes le temían; él proporcionaba comida y protección para que ella y el cachorro crecieran bien._  
 _El día de luna llena se convirtieron en lobos, el con su pelaje plateado y ella en una hermosa loba negra como su cabello, aullaron a la luna con amor agradecidos por su felicidad._  
 _Unos aldeanos que viajaban de pueblo en pueblo, vieron la transformación de ambos, corrieron hasta el pueblo, llegaron al día siguiente y contaron lo visto, recordaron a la hija de la bruja y con antorchas y herramientas punzantes subieron la montaña para aniquilar a las bestias._  
 _El joven alpha estaba buscando fruta a su amada, cuando a lo lejos escuchó el llamado que ella hacía solo para el, corrió con la velocidad de su linaje y llegó hasta su cabaña en donde los aldeanos tenían rodeada a la joven que yacía de rodillas gruñendo y protegiendo su vientre; el joven, con la fuerza de la diosa luna, alejó a los que pretendían hacerle daño a su Omega, y cualquiera que trató de dañarla, un final trágico le esperaba._  
 _Así, en cada luna llena, ambos lobos aullaban a la diosa luna agradecidos por haberlos unido, y ella en recompensa les dió una manada, convirtiendo al lobo plateado en el primer Alpha Prime de la historia, y a la doncella por haber protegido al cachorro con fiereza en la primera Omega Prime; la manada los amaba, por ser los protectores del bosque._  
 _Luego de un tiempo, nació el cachorro, un hermoso niño con capacidad de convertirse en lobo a voluntad... fue la manada de los llamados "Hombres Lobo" que por siglos su descendencia aullaban a la diosa luna agradeciendo por haber unido a los primeros llamados Los Prime"_

Todos guardaron silencio, sólo se miraban sorprendidos; de un modo arcaico, la historia explicaba el comportamiento de Steve y Tony.

-¿Me estás diciendo que son lobos?- decía Quill

-Peter, deja de hacer el ridículo- decía Loki

-Ellos son Prime...- dice Bruce

-Ok,ok,ok ...me dicen que la conclusión la sacaremos de un libro de cuentos para niños, ¿Es en serio?- decía Rhodey

-Si tienes otra teoría la escucho- decía Visión, Rhodey aceptaba que no había otra respuesta.

-Si de verdad son los Prime, estarán en peligro, sobre todo Tony por el cachorro- decía Natasha

-¿Que cachorro?- pregunta Clint

-Tony está en cinta- decía Bruce

-Oooooh...el punk se irá de espalda cuando se entere que será padre...- decía Bucky

-Nadie de nosotros le dirá, será cuestión de Tony y Steve,¿Entendido?- decía Natasha usando su voz de mando y exparsiendo su aroma, todos asintieron sin chistar.

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es comparar la sangre de Tony con los muchachos encontrados de sangre azul, monitorearlos y esperar a que despierten para observar su comportamiento ahora que están un poco más concientes- decía Bruce

-Hay que admitir que ese relato es pura fantasía, se supone que los Prime solo son leyendas, jamás en la historia se ha sabido de su existencia- decía Stephen algo escéptico.

-O por el contrario, para protegerles, se documentó en puros cuentos de hadas- decía Visión alzando el libro -Buscaré más historias relacionadas a ésta, y les haré saber si encuentro algo más-

-Todo esto suena a locura- decía Loki

-Quizas...pero es lo más cerca que estamos de explicar el comportamiento de Steve y Tony, así que, quiénes no puede ayudar en el laboratorio, ayuden a Visión- decía Natasha dando por cerrada la reunión.

Todos salieron de la sala, Stephen se quedó aún sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, solo, Everett que estaba en la entrada se regresa y toma el hombro del otro.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- en la cara de Ross se veía la preocupación.

-Si...si amigo, es solo...si son Prime, si ambos son Prime...- suspira con pesar -Nunca tuve oportunidad con el...¿Cierto?-

-Stephen...lo lamento tanto-

-Descuida, es mejor así, soy demasiado controlador y Tony es más alma libre...creo que tú eres el único que me soporta Rossy, gracias- Strange se levanta y le da un abrazo a Everett, el cual le tomó por sorpresa al otro. -Siempre me haz apoyado, te lo agradezco amigo...-

-No...yo no...no es...¿De nada?- dice Everett aún confundido

-Bien, hay que ayudar a Bruce, vamos...- Strange le dedica una sonrisa a Ross, éste se sonroja y siente que su estómago le va a estallar.

-Si...claro...hay que...- Strange sale de la sala, Everett aún petrificado por ese gesto del otro cae de rodillas en señal de pánico *-Calmate, cálmate...no dejes salir tu aroma...-* empieza a emanar levemente un aroma a rosas, trata de calmarse para evitarlo, luego de unos segundos se tranquiliza y puede al fin ponerse de pie, está a punto de salir cuando choca con alguien.

-¡Stephen!¿Olvidaste algo?-

-Aaah, yo...no, es solo que un aroma... olvídalo amigo, vamos con Bruce-

Ambos hombres se encaminan al laboratorio, Ross se alarmó por lo que dijo Stephen y pensó.

*-T'challa tenía razón, debo ser más cuidadoso o Stephen recordará...-*


	15. La noticia

Steve poco a poco abre los ojos, el brillo de la lámpara lo desconcierta por un momento, parpadea desorientado hasta que ve a su lado a un dormido moreno.

-¿Tony?-

No recibe respuesta, tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza, se sienta y trata de recordar.  
*-Ok, estábamos en Berlín, fuimos secuestrados con Tony, desperté en la bodega y luego...-*  
Borrosas imágenes llegaron a su memoria de los días que pasó embriagado del aroma de Tony.  
*-¡Tony es omega!-*  
Tembló al tratar de recordar más, le hizo algo horrible al moreno, no podía recordar con claridad, pero estaba seguro que le había hecho daño.  
*-Tanto que ha costado llevarnos bien y con esto...seguro me matará-* pensaba el rubio.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando el moreno comenzó a removerse en su camilla, Steve le vió atemorizado, no sabría que cara poner o qué decir.

-Dios...mi cabeza...¿Porque duele?- decía el moreno mientras trata de incorporarse, pero optó por solo acomodar la camilla para quedar semisentado, vió a su lado, el rubio le miraba con pánico -¿Steve?-

-Tony...lo siento...no recuerdo bien lo que pasó pero sé que algo malo te hice y yo...y yo...- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó curioso el moreno.

-Recuerdo que entraste en celo...y yo también...es todo lo que recuerdo...lo siento Tony yo...-

-Estoy embarazado- soltó sin anestesia el moreno, el rubio se petrificó y abrió los ojos mirando al moreno que se veía fatigado, una punzada en su pecho hizo que se levantara casi de golpe y llegara hasta el otro.

-¿Tienes hambre?¿Quieres agua?¿O que deseas?puedo cargarte si lo deseas- las palabras le salían en automático al rubio, ni el mismo sabía porque.

-Oh...emm...creo que comer estaría bien, quizás si...-

El rubio no esperó más, tomó a Tony y salió del cuarto, cargaba al moreno hasta con gusto, para ambos fue extraño pero satisfactorio.

Mientras, en otra área de la torre.

-Aca los resultados Bruce, Tony no es sangre azul, pero los componentes son los mismos, como si su sangre fuera...- 

-Perfecta- terminaba Bruce la frase que Loki había iniciado

-¿En serio crees que son Prime?-

-No lo sé, lo que si sabemos es que las condiciones en las que estaban son extrañas y extraordinarias...-

El sonido del celular de Bruce interrumpe la conversación.

-¿Si?...Natasha, dime...Dios no es verdad...le diré a Everett, el lo conoce, gracias Natasha-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta el pelinegro.

-El hermano de un amigo de Everett fue encontrado a las afueras de San Francisco con 7 disparos en el tórax...al parecer su amigo pidió que Everett lleve el caso...-

-Tiene influencias con el Teniente Ross ese tipo-

-De hecho fueron los mejores al egresar de la academia, y el teniente los entrenó a ambos, aparte que el Teniente Ross es tío de Everett...-

En su conversación estaban cuando Bucky entró agitado al laboratorio.

-Steve...y Tony...no están- decía cansado Bucky ante el asombro de los presentes.

-Ve a decirles a todos que nos reuniremos en el área de informática- decía Bruce

Todos en la torre en menos de 5 minutos estaban en informática, en donde Natasha ya se encontraba manejando las cámaras.

-Perdona Natasha, aún no le digo a Everett- le dijo en un susurro Bruce

-Descuida, yo le diré al resolver ésto- le susurra la pelirroja -Muy bien equipo, Steve y Tony se nos escaparon, veremos las cámaras por si están nuevamente en su estado primitivo para hacer un plan de contingencia- Natasha comienza a revisar cámara por cámara con la ayuda de Rhodey, no están en ninguna parte.

-¿A qué horas fuiste a verles Bucky?- pregunta Rhodey

-Hace unos 15 minutos-

-Ok, debemos rebobinar la cinta de la bahía médica y ver hacia donde se dirigiero- decía la pelirroja

Retroceden el vídeo y observan que hace 2 horas salieron de la bahía médica.

-¿Cómo es que nadie los vio salir?- decía Everett

-Nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca- decía Visión señalando a su esposa -Clint, Quill y Lang nos ayudaban-

-Nosotros estábamos en el laboratorio- Loki hablaba señalando a Bruce -Y se que Everett y Stephen estaban al lado-

-Bucky, Thor y yo estábamos en la entrada recibiendo los paquetes que el director Fury mandó- Habla Sam

-Nat y yo revisabamos las pistas de Alemania- decía Rhodey

-Todos nos enfrascamos en otras cosas que olvidamos vigilar las bombas atómicas- bromea Scott

-Muy bien, luego arreglamos eso, veamos adonde fueron-

Siguieron la grabación, los vieron a ambos conversar en la bahía médica, vieron saltar a Steve cerca de Tony, tomarlo en sus brazos y salir de la habitación, cambiando la cámara vieron que subieron al ascensor, siguieron buscando y vieron que entraron a la cocina, ahí estuvieron conversando por una media hora.

-No se ven primitivos, es buena señal- decía Loki

Luego de eso, Steve volvió a cargar a Tony y subieron al ascensor, llegaron hasta el área de habitaciones, se les veía tranquilos, a Tony muy relajado y ambos hasta sonriendo mientras conversaban 

-Ni en mis sueños más bizarros imaginé algo asi- decía Bucky

Entraron a la habitación de Tony y desde ahí ya no volvieron a salir.

-Ok, yo no iré a traumatizarme con lo que ese par esté haciendo- levanta las manos Sam en clara señal de desagrado.

-Yo iré...- dijo Stephen ante el asombro de Everett -Quisiera que al menos un par de alphas más me acompañen- señalando a Quill y Thor.

-Ok amigo, quieres revivir la paliza de Alemania- bromea Quill

-Entonces también debería acompañarlos- decía Clint - Por si hay que dispararle a nuestro alpha prime-

-Lleva ésta cámara, para poder verlos- decía Natasha dandole a Barton el pequeño lente que el otro coloca sobre su oreja.

Bruce se sintió molesto que Clint fuera, pero era una decisión propia y no quería intervenir.  
El rubio Omega vió la molestia en el rostro de Bruce mientras le veía, éste le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, dejando al otro totalmente sonrojado desviándole la mirada.  
Los 4 sujetos llegaron hasta la habitación de Tony, no sintieron ningún aroma territorial, eso les extrañó, Stephen se animó y tocó la puerta, esperando un buen golpe, a lo que el "Pase" de Steve les dejó a todos asombrados.

-Permiso...- decía Strange y se asombró al ver la escena: Tony semisentado en la cama, vestido con una pijama de conejos, el aire acondicionado a 14°C , Steve sentado en un sofá a su lado con una pijama que claramente le quedaba pequeña cambiando de canal a la tv -¿Porqué se fueron de la bahía médica?-

-Tenia hambre, Steve me llevó a la cocina y luego comencé a sudar en extremo, me traje algunas botanas y volvimos acá- decía el moreno

Strange no creyó prudente acercarse a Tony, así que llamó a sus acompañantes a pasar.

-Amigo Tony, ¿Te sientes mejor?- decía Thor.

-¡Beach Boy! Claro, estamos bien, de hecho estuvimos pensando en nombres para nuestro cachorro...-

Todos se asombraron ante la afirmación de Tony, incluyendo los que veían todo desde la sala de informática, nunca pensaron que el rubio se enterara tan pronto.

-¿Qué piensas de eso Steve?- pregunta Clint a Steve

Steve solo mira a Tony sonriente

-Descuida Barton, estamos bien- responde el moreno.

-Muy bien, ya que todo está bien, cuéntame Tony, ¿Que nombre han buscado para su cachorro?- pregunta Quill a lo que el grupo se relajó, acomodándose en la habitación, Clint se sentó en la cama al igual que Quill, Stephen y Thor que aún no salían de su asombro en otro sofá cerca del rubio alpha.

-Si es niña me gusta Maria, como mi madre...No quiero elevarte el ego amigo, pero si es niño escogí Peter...- decía el moreno

-¡Seee! Seré un buen padrino Tony, descuida- decía Quill

-Steve escogió Sarah si es niña y si es niño Harley por las susodichas motos- decía algo molesto Tony mientras veía al rubio que solo le sonrió -Pero como aún no estamos seguros, pensaremos eso más adelante-

Mientras, en la sala de informática

-¿Notan eso?- decía Bruce

-¿Que cosa?- dice Sam

-Steve no ha hablado, solo observa de reojo a los demás, mientras Tony responde incluso por él- alega Bruce

-¿Será parte del comportamiento Prime?- decía Loki

-Es prematuro saberlo, de los libros que estuvimos viendo encontramos otras historias antiguas semejantes a las del hombre lobo, sólo que una era de sirenas y otra era de elfos- decía Visión.

En lo que esa conversación se mantenía, Natasha se acerca a Everett.

-Debo hablar contigo Ross-

-Claro Nat, dime-

-Hace un rato el director Fury me envió nuestra próxima misión, pero me pidió hablar contigo primero...-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-La misión la dió directamente el Teniente Ross, diciendo que solo tú podrás resolverlo-

-Pues le agradezco al viejo el apoyo, sé que mi padre tuvo que ver en que el Teniente diga algo así...-

-No...de hecho fue un amigo tuyo que le pidió el favor-

Everett se sorprendió, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de pedir un favor de esa clase al teniente, y solo si es de extrema urgencia.

-¿Algo le pasó a T'challa?-

-A su hermano, fue encontrado muerto en San Francisco, quiere que investiguemos el homicidio-

Everett suspiró, conoció al hermano de T'challa, era un idiota pero no merecía morir.

-El es el líder del CSI en San Francisco, ¿Porque necesita que vaya?-

-Eso deberás averiguarlo, al resolver lo de Steve y Tony nos reuniremos en la sala para discutir quienes te acompañarán-

Everett suspiró...*-No se si es momento de volver a ver a T'challa luego del fiasco de hace 5 años-* pensó, al parecer Ross tiene algo que ocultar y éste caso le hará recordar viejas heridas.


	16. San Francisco

Luego de ver que Steve y Tony están relativamente bien, se disponen a reunirse para la nueva misión.

-Muy bien compañeros, ya que nuestros líderes estarán fuera del caso por un tiempo, debemos seguir, incluso dejar de lado por unos días el caso de los omegas de sangre azul, el director Fury nos ha solicitado investigar el asesinato de Erik Charles, hermano del líder de CSI San Francisco Luke Charles, él solicitó nuestro apoyo ya que nos hemos ganado el prestigio de ser los mejores...- dijo la pelirroja

-Vamos Natasha, sabemos que prestigio no es, sino "contacto", seguro el Teniente Ross nos manda ahí por alguna razón...- dice Sam algo molesto.

-Es verdad- interrumpe Everett -El Teniente nos envía a San Francisco porque Luke es mi amigo y pidió de favor que mi grupo le apoye en el caso, pero si consideran que, no se, les desagrada la idea iré yo solo y pueden seguir con lo que ya teníamos-

-Yo iré contigo amigo- dice Strange ante el semblante sorprendido de Ross.

-Igual yo, aquí me estoy aburriendo, y más con Steve todo extraño- dice Bucky

-Si Buck va, entonces yo también- levanta la mano Sam

-Si tu era el primero que se quejó- decía la pelirroja

-Quejé, no negarme a ir- le sonríe el alpha

-Muy bien, creo que ustedes 4 bastarán, después de todo CSI San Francisco estuvo en la lista de posibles elegidos para CSI Avengers, así que son de alta calidad- decía la pelirroja -El resto continuaremos con las pistas de Alemania, Visión y Wanda junto a Quill y Lang sigan recabando información de los Prime, Loki y Thor vigilen a los tortolitos, Rhodey y yo revisaremos los documentos que sacamos de la base de Berlín mientras Bruce y Clint estudien a fondo los cuerpos de Alemania, muy bien, a trabajar-

Todos salen de la sala, Everett esperó a que todos salieran para ir tras Stephen.

-Oye, espera- le sujeta del brazo al más alto deteniendolo antes que salga de la sala -¿Porque te ofreciste a ir? Sabes que T'challa estará ahí...-

-Ya pasaron 5 años Everett...yo no le guardo rencor aunque aún no entiendo la paliza que me dió-

-Precisamente por eso lo digo...no quiero abrir viejas heridas por mi culpa...-

El más alto busca quedar de frente ante el otro, le toma del hombro y le sonríe.

-Vamos Rossy, será divertido, además, entre más lejos este de ese par- señala el techo en referencia a Tony y Steve -estaré mejor...y nada puede ser mejor que a tu lado amigo, siempre que estoy deprimido estás ahí para mí, hoy me toca devolverte todo-

Everett jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras de Stephen, el saber que Tony es Omega y además que está en cinta debió trastornarlo, o eso pensó Ross, sin embargo su talento será necesario si quiere saber que pasó con N'jadaka.

-Esta bien, solo prométeme que no pelearás con T'challa-

-Ya tranquilo, lo prometo...pero pídele también a ese gato de mala suerte que se comporte-

-Tu eres más impulsivo Vincent-

Ross se marchó, Strange sabe que cuando Everett le llama por su segundo nombre es que está molesto; tenía que admitir que, hace 5 años, cuando T'challa se presentó ante el diciendo que era amigo de Ross y luego darle una reverenda paliza, se imaginó que lo hizo defendiendo a Everett, aunque hasta el día de hoy Ross le dice que no sabe porqué fue eso, y tenía que admitir que le molestaba ser ignorante de las cosas, ya que está muy seguro que su pequeño amigo algo le oculta.

Mientras, en la habitación que Sam y Bucky comparten, la escena es diferente.

-¿Porque quieres ir a San Francisco Buck? Y no me mientas-

Bucky está empacando, con su maleta en la cama y Sam apoyado en el marco de la entrada al baño.

-¿Acaso no lo sentiste?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-El aroma de Ross, quizás porque estaba a su lado lo percibí, pero cuando hablaba de ir solo, un aroma a rosas marchitas llegó hasta mi, era un aroma triste, rápido supuse que es importante para él ir aya y pues...no soy bueno en el laboratorio- Bucky suelta una risa y el otro le imita.

Sam deja su toalla en una silla y abraza por la espalda al otro.

-¿Me quieres poner celoso?- le susurra al oído el moreno mientras el otro se estremece ante la sensación.

-No...seas así...Sam...traidor-

-¿Yo traidor?No...tú quieres irte y dejarme aquí solo...te equivocas James, porque eres mío...-

Al decir esas palabras baja la camisa de Bucky dejando a la vista la marca que los une como pareja, dándole suaves besos, y eso hace que el castaño de cabello largo emita gemidos satisfactorios.

-Ahora...no Sam...debemos...empacar-

-¿Ves?quieres poner al enanito canoso primero en lugar de a tu alpha...-

Estaban a punto de dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Sam, Bucky ¿Están aquí?- habla Strange afuera.

-Será en otro momento cariño- le dice Bucky soltando su agarre mientras Sam hecha maldiciones.

-Hola Stephen, adelante- dice Bucky, Strange asiente y se acomoda en un pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-Haber, espero que sea rápido que estaba enmedio de algo- dice Sam molesto ya que su erección comienza a doler por no haber sido atendida cómo es debido

-Comportate Samuel Thomas, dime Stephen que podemos hacer por tí-

-Lo siento en verdad es solo...quiero pedirles su apoyo-

-¿Apoyo?¿Acaso mataste a alguien?- Sam aún estaba molesto

-No...es que el amigo de Everett, hace 5 años me dió una paliza, nunca supe porqué, pero sé que Everett lo sabe...¿Pueden averiguar qué pasó? Porque desde que supimos que vamos a San Francisco, mi mente no está en paz ...-

-Ok Stephen- decía Bucky -haremos lo que podamos, tomando en cuenta que Ross aún no nos considera sus amigos-

-Esta bien, con que me apoyen ya es ganancia, gracias en verdad...y perdón por interrumpir- Strange sale del cuarto dejando a Sam y a Bucky confundidos.

-Muy bien ..¿En qué estaba?- decía Sam mientras Bucky solo sonreía mientras pensaba *-Alpha hormonal-*

*****

El avión está listo, Natasha fue a despedir a sus compañeros al aeropuerto, que abordaron sin problemas, despegaron y tras unas horas de vuelo aterrizan en San Francisco.  
A las afueras del aeropuerto, un joven de tez morena oscura, cabello rizado y una gran sonrisa les esperaba.

-¡T'challa!- dice Ross lanzándose a los brazos del moreno, ante el asombro de Bucky y Sam, y cierta incomodidad en Strange.

-Rossy...qué gusto me da volverte a ver- le abraza con tanto cariño que Stephen comienza a irritarse, pero por el bien colectivo solo gruñó por dentro

-Gracias por venir por nosotros amigo- le decía Ross

-No es nada, al contrario, un gusto saber de ti-

-Te presento a mis colegas, Sam Wilson, Buchanan Barnes y...- Ross dudó un poco pero prosiguió -A Stephen ya lo conoces así que...no hay problema ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo ...bienvenidos a San Francisco-

-Gracias T'challa- le responde con un poco de mala gana Strange

-Bien, vayamos al complejo, les encantará- decía T'challa, Bucky emocionado corrió y Sam iba tras el, Ross iba caminando y charlando amenamente con su amigo moreno, mientras Stephen iba hasta atrás, un poco molesto sin saber el porqué.

Una bomba atómica se aproxima, y la mecha son T'challa y Stephen.


	17. Entre rosas y sangre

El grupo acomodado en la camioneta de T'challa, van por las calles de San Francisco en dirección al complejo CSI.

-¿En serio ya hay zona de dormitorios? Jamás esperé eso del director Fury- dice Ross que va sentado en el lado del copiloto mientras el moreno maneja.

-Si amigo, luego de ser rechazados en la iniciativa Avengers, nos dieron un premio de consolación- sonríe T'challa

Atrás, Sam y Bucky van en su mundo y Stephen va atrás de T'challa solo escuchando como su conversación es amena. Se siente molesto, el ver al moreno le recordó la golpiza que le dejó, y verlo tan cercano a Ross lo dejó con una sensación extraña, similar a cuando se toma el jugo de un limón, ácida.

-¿No hay problema que nos quedemos en el complejo? Tenemos reservaciones en un hotel cercano- decía Ross

-Cálmate ya Evy Rose...- decía T'challa, Sam y Bucky comienzan a reír.

-¿Evy Rose?¿Porque diablos le dices así?- ríe Sam

-Bueno, fue en el tiempo de la academia y...-

Everett cubre la boca de T'challa dejando sorprendido a éste.

-Luego les contaré esa historia- decía Ross algo nervioso.

-Como digas...Evy Rose- le dice Bucky y junto a Sam vuelven a reír.  
T'challa mira a Everett y le susurra un "Lo siento" a lo que el otro le da un golpe en el brazo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Stephen que ha quedado bastante intrigado sobre el singular sobrenombre de su amigo.  
Luego de 30 minutos de viaje llegan al complejo CSI, todo moderno y muy bien equipado, T'challa guía al grupo para asignarle sus habitaciones.

-En una hora reuniré a mi equipo para iniciar con el caso, mientras acomodense y descansen un momento- decía T'challa antes de marcharse, guiñándole un ojo a Ross y éste solo niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-Tu amigo es divertido Everett- le dice Bucky -perdon, Evy Rose...-

-No vas a dejar que lo olvide, ¿Cierto?- bajaba los hombros Ross en señal de resignación.

-Cuéntanos Everett, ¿Porqué te llama así?- decía Stephen atento a la respuesta del otro.  
Ross se puso nervioso y comenzó a divagar, evadió la pregunta y se encerró en su habitación.

-Eso es sospechoso- decía Sam

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Stephen

-¿Que no es obvio? Estos dos tienen algo- decía Bucky.

Al escuchar eso, algo se movió dentro de Stephen. Desde hace mucho tiene interés por Tony, más admiración que amor, a esa conclusión ha llegado en los últimos días, pero Everett...Tony tiene ese talento para meterse en problemas, tanto que era agradable, pero Everett...Tony nunca estuvo con él cuando necesitó de alguien...pero Everett...siempre era Everett, nunca fue Tony, es posible que sintió cierta alteración al escuchar la frase "Estos dos tienen algo", pero no son celos, ¿Cómo? Si Everett solo es un buen amigo...  
Todos se acomodan en sus habitaciones, Sam y Bucky insistieron en compartir habitación, en la siguiente está Stephen y al final del pasillo está la de Everett, teniendo al frente de las habitaciones un ventanal con una hermosa vista de la ciudad de San Francisco.  
Luego de descansar, todos se dirigen al área de reuniones señalada por T'challa, éste, ya les espera con su equipo reunido.

-Bienvenidos Avengers- bromea el moreno sacando una risa de Everett y extrañeza de los demás -Déjame presentarte a mi equipo: Matthew Michael Murdock, Omega, graduado de la academia militar, experto tirador y gran bioquímico, vale aclarar que es ciego- todos se asombran y Matt solo les hace un ademán de saludo -Bien, sigamos: su esposo Frank Castle, alpha, ex marine, experto francotirador; también tenemos a mi hermana, Shuri Charles, Omega, con doctorado en bioquímica y robótica, tenemos a Reed Richards, Omega con doctorado en biotecnología y bioquímica y su esposo, Víctor Von Doom, graduado de la academia militar, experto en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y explosivos, y su servidor, soy alpha, graduado de la academia militar, piloto y con experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

Todos al ser mencionados saludan a los Avengers que están sorprendidos por el gran equipo que son los de San Francisco.

-Pregunta- levanta la mano Bucky

-Dime-

-¿Porqué en el informe dice que te llamas Luke pero Ross te llama T'challa?-

-Bueno, en realidad T'challa es mi verdadero nombre, somos de un pequeño país africano en donde solo llevamos un nombre, pero mi padre consideró que para poder encajar bien en éste país debíamos tener un nombre más...americanizado...no sé si me explico-

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que papá es un idiota y les cambió los nombres a mis hermanos...aunque ahora solo esté T'challa...- dice triste Shuri bajando la mirada

-Descuida Shuri, encontraremos a quien le hizo esto a N'jadaka- T'challa posa su mano en el hombro de su hermana y esta le sonríe.

-Ok, iniciemos lo antes posible- decía Matt y todos asintieron, se acomodaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa mientras Victor toma la palabra.

-Muy bien, encontramos a N'jadaka cerca del puente de San Francisco con 7 impactos de bala, según el informe de balística las balas son de una 9mm registrada a nombre de William Blake, ayer lo interrogamos y alega que su arma fue robada hace un mes, el día de hoy corroboramos su historia ya que interpuso la denuncia, las huellas digitales no han podido tomarse ya que aún no sacamos todas las balas del cuerpo y las 2 que logramos obtener no tienen huellas-

Reed se pone de pie y llega al lado de su esposo.

-Habian cámaras cerca del lugar de los hechos, pudimos tomar los vídeos y ésto es lo que encontré-

En una laptop reproduce la grabación y pueden ver cómo N'jadaka iba hasta su auto y de pronto comenzaba a olfatear como si fuera un perro, una joven que pasaba cerca del lugar vio al mencionado y trató de alejarse pero N'jadaka la tomó por la fuerza, otro sujeto se acercó para tratar de ayudar, pero tras un forsejeo el otro sujeto también se sumó a ese comportamiento extraño de perro, ambos comenzaron a luchar mientras la chica trataba de huir, 7 disparos se escuchan, el otro sujeto toma del cabello a la chica y desaparece de la imagen mientras N'jadaka queda tendido en el suelo.  
Shuri apartó la mirada y T'challa la observa.

-Ya te dije Shuri, no hay problema si te retiras del caso...-le susurra el moreno

-No T'challa, era mi hermano, merece justicia-

-Encontramos cabello de la víctima, su nombre es Cynthia Brice, desde éste video nadie la ha visto, aún no identificamos al otro sujeto- concluye Reed

-Muy bien, Stephen y yo podemos terminar de sacar las balas del cuerpo, si gusta sr. Richards puede apoyarnos, Bucky y Sam pueden ir a revisar la vivienda de la víctima, mientras el resto puede continuar en el rastreo del sujeto misterioso- decía Everett

-Sabia que era buena idea traerte aquí Evy Rose...¿Están todos de acuerdo con su plan?- todos asienten excepto Stephen.

-Muy bien, adelante-

Todos salen de la sala, Stephen se queda afuera esperando que salga Ross, para su sorpresa se queda conversando con Shuri y T'challa, éste último toca el rostro de Everett con mucha confianza, y por alguna razón vuelve a sentir esas extrañas alteraciones.

-Oye, si no te conociera un poco, diría que estás celoso- llega Bucky al lado de Stephen

-¿Cómo?pff...que dices... Everett es solo un amigo-

-Aja...Sam me dijo eso hace algunos años y luego me marcó...deja en claro tus emociones galán- al decir eso le da una palmada en la espalda a Strange y alcanza a Sam.

No pueden ser celos...claro que no...hasta hace poco Tony era el dueño de sus pensamientos, era absurdo sentir celos por Everett, ese pequeño pero inusual amigo, que había estado con él en las malas y en las peores, que cada vez que Tony lo ha rechazado a estado ahí para animarlo, que lo aconseja para que no sea tan idiota con los demás, incluso hace 5 años cuando olvidó por completo lo que sucedió en una noche, estuvo ahí para él...

-Mierda...- fue todo lo que dijo Stephen dando media vuelta, todo éste tiempo, quizás se acercaba a Tony para obtener atención de Ross...necesitaba un trago, uno fuerte, y de ser posible una sacudida a su cerebro -En serio no era Tony el que me interesaba...- pensó.

Mientras, en la sala de reuniones, Shuri salía del lugar dejando solos a T'challa y Ross

-¿Cómo haz estado?- pregunta T'challa

-Bueno...subiendo, bajando...ya sabes, lo de siempre-

-Y las cosas con ese ¿Que ha pasado?-

-Nada T'challa...el no lo recuerda-

-¿Es en serio?¿Aún cree que la paliza que le dí fue al aire?-

-No...el sabe que hay una causa pero siempre se lo niego...creo que con su amistad me conformaré...-

-Everett, te mereces lo mejor y lo sabes, siempre haz sido mi amigo, tu padre es amigo de mi padre desde antes que naciéramos, no quiero que sufras por un imbécil, y más cuando piensa que ese aroma no era tuyo...-

-Deja ya eso T'challa...gracias a mis supresores mi aroma a cambiado y él no lo percibe, así es mejor...no quiero que se decepcione cuando sepa que ese aroma no era de Tony sino mío...-

-¿Decepcionarse?amigo date cuenta, vales mucho y es injusto que ocultes tu dulce aroma sólo por el...-

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes amigo, entiéndeme por favor-

T'challa solo negaba, en el fondo quería darle otra paliza a Stephen, ¿Cómo es posible que crea que el aroma dulce y seductor de Everett sea de ese presumido de Stark?

-Por cierto...Tony si es Omega-

-¡Que!¿En serio?-

-Si, se dieron muchas cosas, ya está marcado y tiene compañero, por eso Stephen quizo hacer este viaje...-

-¿Ves que es un cobarde?-

-No es por eso...ya olvídate de Stephen, mejor empecemos a trabajar-

Ambos hombres salen del lugar, y llegaron hasta el ascensor hablando trivialidades, y al abrirse estaba el mencionado.

-¿Adónde vas Stephen?- pregunta Everett

-Venia a buscarte, ya que el sr. Reed quiere comenzar con la extracción de las balas- Stephen hablaba pero veía fijamente al moreno alpha.

-Ok está bien, vamos- contesta Ross sin darse cuenta de la tensión existente.

Suben al ascensor, T'challa va al lado de Stephen mientras Everett va frente a ellos dándoles la espalda, casi a propósito T'challa comenzó a dejar salir sutilmente su aroma a madera y jazmín, cuando llegó a la nariz de Strange picó horrible que también dejó salir su aroma a sándalo y lavanda.  
Ross, que era ajeno a la pelea de aromas, comenzó a marearse, no entendía porqué, ambos alphas se veían molestos entre ellos y dejaron salir aún más fuerte su aroma.  
Everett sintió el golpe oloroso en su nariz, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo, iba a dar la vuelta para saber que pasaba, pero el mareo fue tan extremo que le impidió siquiera moverse, comenzó a ver borroso, no podía articular palabra, *-estúpidos alphas-* fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo se oscureciera.


	18. Dulce aroma

-¿Cómo crees que le irá a los chicos en San Francisco?- pregunta Natasha a Rhodey, que revisaban documentos sacados de la base oculta de Berlín.

-Esperemos que bien, en unos días tendremos noticias de ellos-

Mientras, en CSI San Francisco...

Ross cae al suelo sin sentido sacando de su absurda pelea a los alphas. Stephen sostiene a Everett mientras T'challa abre el ascensor, para dar ventilación al cerrado lugar.

-La bahía médica, donde está- pregunta molesto Stephen

-En el piso de arriba- dijo T'challa

Stephen no esperó más, tomó a Everett y corrió escaleras arriba ignorando los gritos de T'challa diciéndole que espere.  
Al llegar le atendió el médico que estaba de turno, y Matt estaba ahí.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunta Matt llegando hasta Stephen sorprendiendo al mencionado ya que sabe que el otro es ciego.

-Fue mi culpa, soy un idiota...íbamos en el ascensor...yo liberé mi aroma y T'challa también...-

-Ok ok ya entendí...déjalo aquí y espera en el sofá- le dice Matt mientras se llevan a Everett en una camilla.

Strange se toma la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de angustia...sino le hubiera seguido el juego a T'challa.  
Pensamientos como ese le invadían cuando llegó el moreno, al verlo Stephen montó en cólera y le dejó ir un puñetazo.

-Fue mi culpa por aceptar tu provocación...pero tú empezaste queriendo marcarlo con tu asquerosa escencia...-

No espero que el otro le contestara cuando se marchó. T'challa se toca con su lengua el labio, está partido.

-Ok, Stephen...al parecer si sientes algo por Evy Rose- decía para sí el moreno.

Mientras dormía, Everett comenzó a soñar con los sucesos del pasado.

_"Hace 6 años, recién habíamos sido asignados a CSI Nueva York, teniendo a Tony Stark como líder, al principio fue difícil para mí acoplarme, pero poco a poco, y por lo diferente que resultó ser Stark conmigo, a pesar de ser yo un Omega, me llenó de ánimo y continué haciendo mi trabajo, Stephen por su parte, era de pocas palabras pero amable, no le había puesto atención. Luego de un año trabajando juntos, comenzó a tener confianza en mí, al grado que me confesó que sentía atracción por Stark, le pregunté porqué y me dijo que estando en el baño el día anterior, sintió un dulce aroma, un olor a rosas rojas, y que luego de percibirlo Tony apareció cerca del baño... decidí no tomarle importancia, aunque haya pensado que el aroma a rosas era de Stark, en realidad era mío._   
_Un día, se confesó a Stark, y de inmediato éste lo rechazó, a tal punto fue su frustración que en la noche se dirigió al primer bar que encontró y embriagó su pena en alcohol._   
_Luego escuché a Tony conversando con Bruce, le comentó lo de Stephen, salí rápido de la estación y fui a buscarlo, comencé a preguntar, hasta encontrarlo, ahogado de borracho y sin un centavo encima. Lo cargué mientras en sus locuras me decía lo mucho que había gustado del aroma de Stark._   
_Al no tener vehículo opté por un taxi, pero ninguno paraba, así que decidí llevarlo a un motel. Estando en el minúsculo cuarto lo dejé en la cama, y él en sus borrachera dejó salir su aroma a sándalo y lavanda, ese aroma me sedujo de inmediato que involuntariamente liberé el mío, fue suficiente para despertar al borracho, se abalanzara sobre mí y me besara con locura, traté de apartarlo pero liberó por completo su aroma, correspondía sus besos, acepté sus caricias, quitó mi ropa y yo la suya, fue la noche más desenfrenada y lujuriosa que haya tenido. Sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos tocando mis puntos sensibles, su entrepierna_ _jodiendome_ _hasta enloquecer, el sudor, el aroma, los besos...todo me embriagó de él que no deseaba que terminara. A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me duche, ya estaba por marcharme cuando despertó, con resaca y desnudo, me vió ahí y me preguntó que había pasado, le dije que había estado borracho y que lo había llevado_ _ahi_ _, me pidió disculpas por todo y me dijo que había soñado con ese dulce aroma que había sentido...luego, como dagas en mi corazón, me aseguró que sentía que era a Tony al que veía. Fue suficiente para que mi corazón se quebrara, nunca me había entregado a nadie y ahora resulta que fui tomado por alguien que pensó que yo era otra persona._   
_Me disculpé con Stephen y salí de ahí...sabía que mi amigo T'challa estaba en la ciudad, lo busqué en su apartamento y lloré con el y sobre el, me sentía destruido, y mi amigo solo me abrazaba y me decía que todo saldría bien._   
_Al día siguiente cuando ya estaba mejor, llegué a la estación y me encuentro con que Stephen estaba en la enfermería porque un amigo mío le había dado una paliza, corrí y lo ví con su cara morada, muchos raspones y su ropa hecha tirones, le supliqué que no levantara cargos contra T'challa, que cualquier cosa se arreglara conmigo, que me demandara a mí sí quería. Stephen solo me dijo *Estoy seguro que algo malo te he hecho* a lo que negué rotundamente aunque mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos"_

_*****_

Everett poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos, poco distingue, pero pronto ante él está el rostro de T'challa.

-¿Estás bien Evy Rose?-

-T'challa....que pasó...-

-Te desmayaste amigo, por culpa mía...-

-Descuida...sabía que ustedes no iban a...-

-No amigo- le interrumpe T'challa -Ya alguien tomó venganza- el moreno le muestra a Everett su labio partido.

-¡Noo!¿En serio Stephen te dió en la cara?-

-Asi es...piensa bien si de verdad le gustas, porque yo creo que sí-

-No T'challa...el sólo tiene ojos para Tony-

-Ok, lo que digas...pero en sus ojos se veía como si otro alpha hubiera tocado a su Omega...-

Ross no podía creer lo que T'challa le dice...debe estar equivocado, pero por llevar la paz decidió dejarlo así.  
Se levantó de la cama con ayuda de T'challa y se colocó de nuevo la camisa que había sido quitada para monitorear sus latidos y presión.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Ya T'challa, estoy bien, llévame con el sr. Reed-

Luego de salir de la bahía médica, se encaminan hasta el laboratorio. Desde lejos ven que Stephen está ayudando a sacar las balas.

-Déjame aquí T'challa, sé que no te llevabas bien con N'jadaka pero era tu hermano, no es sano que lo veas así...-

-Gracias Evy Rose, y de nuevo disculpa-

Ross solo le hizo un ademán y entró al laboratorio.

-Buena tardes caballeros- dice creyendo que sería ignorado.

-Buena tardes sr. Ross, pensé que estaría todo el día en la bahía médica- dice con calma Reed

-Ya me encuentro bien, gracias-

-Que haces fuera de la cama Kenneth-

Ross sabía que cuando Stephen le llamaba por su segundo nombre es que estaba molesto.

-Ya me encuentro bien Vincent-

Un duelo de miradas se formó dejando al pobre Reed en medio del enfrentamiento.

-Muchachos, si gustan podemos dejarlo para más tarde- decía Reed

-No sr. Richards, perdone mi comportamiento- decía Ross ignorando por completo a Stephen.

Lo siguiente pasó con relativa paz, lograron sacar las balas intactas, estaban siendo guardadas para llevarlas a balística.  
Ross tomó las balas y salió sin decirle nada a Stephen.  
Todo el día estuvo del mismo modo, Strange molesto y Ross ignorándole.  
Por la noche se había avanzado en el caso, decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente, todos fueron a sus habitaciones excepto Strange.

-¿Han visto a Stephen?- preguntó Ross a Sam desde su puerta.

-Dijo que debía hacer algo-

Everett le pareció extraño aquello, no sabía que Strange conocía San Francisco. *-Quizas actué muy inmaduro-* pensó.  
Luego de ducharse y acomodarse, se disponía a dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
Ross se aproximó, vio por el lente de la puerta pero no vió a nadie, al abrir la puerta encontró un ramo de Rosas naranja con un dulce aroma que a Everett le fascina y que prácticamente nadie lo sabe, tomó el ramo y cerró la puerta.  
Pensó que quizás T'challa lo había dejado, conociéndolo era más que obvio, pero encontró una tarjeta que al leerla abrió amplio los ojos y soltó el ramo de la impresión.

" _Para quien me ha dado todo sin haberle dado algo bueno, gracias por ser parte de mi vida...perdóname por ser un idiota"_  
 _S.S._


	19. La droga del sabueso

Everett estaba sin habla, Stephen jamás le había dedicado tales palabras y menos darle sus Rosas favoritas, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero pidió a todos los dioses que esos momentos se repitieran, aunque fuera solo una vez más; sin querer dejó salir su aroma, desconcertado.

Mientras, Stephen yacía en su habitación, acostado, mirando el techo, *-Espero haber sorprendido a Everett-* pensó y una sonrisa se le dibujó, de inmediato y por un breve instante sintió el aroma a rosas que lo había embelesado aquella primera vez hace 5 años en Nueva York.

-Será posible...- se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación.

Everett, al percatarse que liberó su aroma respiró profundo tratando de controlarlo, cuando creyó que ya no tenía rastro de su feromona tomó su dosis de supresor, en eso estaba cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Quien?-

-Abre por favor Everett...-

La voz afuera lo congeló, esperaba ver a Stephen en la mañana, no ahora que tenía revuelto su corazón. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió.

-Stephen...-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Ahora no...-

-Por favor Everett...-

Ross dudó un poco, pero al fin abrió la puerta, más tardó en eso que Strange ya lo había abrazado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, el alpha aspiró y confirmó su sospecha.

-Perdóname...-

-¿Podemos hablar mañana?-

Stephen deseaba ahí mismo que Everett liberara su aroma, pero cada vez era más imperceptible, entendió que el Omega no deseaba mostrarlo.

-Prométeme que hablaremos-

-Está bien Stephen, lo prometo...¿Sucede algo?-

Strange suelta a Ross, le sonríe mientras le sostiene los hombros.

-Todo está perfecto, gracias Rossy-

El mayor le da un beso en la frente al otro y deja la habitación; Ross tardó al menos 10 minutos en salir del shock que el acto de Stephen le dejó.

Al día siguiente, todos se reúnen en la sala, T'challa ve de reojo a Stephen, mira ilusionado a Ross, hasta con una sonrisa boba, y éste último trata de evitar la mirada del otro...*-Asi que algo ha pasado-* pensó el moreno.

-Buen día colegas- dice Matt -vayamos al grano, de las balas se obtuvo una huella parcial a nombre de Nelson Jhones, vive a unas calles de acá, Frank logró la orden del juez para ir a registrar la casa; en la casa de la chica se encontraron unos frascos de perfume alterado que Víctor analizó, droga del sabueso se encontró, sabemos que esa sustancia provoca celo en los alphas, en exceso es mortal, y ésta chica tenía suficiente para matar a los presentes, es muy probable que ya haya fallecido-

-Muy bien, vamos todos por si necesitamos refuerzo para controlar al sujeto...- decía T'challa.

Todos se preparan con chalecos y armamento, suben a las camionetas y en menos de 10 minutos llegaron al lugar, que fue evacuado por precaución, el grupo de CSI entra al edificio, inspeccionan la zona hasta llegar al apartamento del sujeto en el cuarto piso, T'challa hizo la señal y Sam tira la puerta, Frank y Strange entran apuntando el lugar seguidos de T'challa, Bucky y Ross, el resto está afuera por si el sujeto trata de escapar.

-Despejado- decía Sam

-Aca igual decía Stephen-

-Chicos... encontré a ambos...- decía Bucky desde la habitación.

Los jóvenes estaban en la cama, en estado de descomposición, similar a carbonizados.

-¿Cuando fue el crimen de N'jadaka?- pregunta Ross

-Hace 6 días...- responde T'challa

-Entonces no es normal este tipo de descomposición- decía Stephen

-Bien, a empaquetar y registrar el lugar...-

Se registró por completo el lugar, tomaron muestras, recogieron evidencia y llevaron todo al complejo.  
Luego de unas horas con los cadáveres, análisis de muestras y revisión de pistas se reúnen en la sala de juntas.

-Ok, encontramos que tanto Cynthia como Nelson estaban quemados a raíz de la droga, la chica llevaba un frasco del perfume adulterado en su bolso, que probablemente fue lo que los mató, el modo es aún desconocido- decía Ross

-Además recabando las pistas encontramos los celulares de ambos, y la chica grabó estas escenas...- decía Víctor

Reprodujo el vídeo, se ve a la chica ya en el apartamento del sujeto, enfocándolo, ella gritando y sacando el perfume, lo rocía a los ojos de Nelson, éste encolerizado, el celular cae y solo el ruido de una bestia mordiendo a su víctima se escucha, y tras unos gemidos guturales todo queda en silencio.

-Podemos concluir que ella murió por el ataque del sujeto, ya que fue más potente que la droga en su organismo, y el chico murió por la sobreexposición a la droga- decía Reed.

-Además, volviendo al apartamento de Cynthia encontramos esto- Frank lanza a la mesa unas invitaciones a un antro -Y según la investigación de Matt, ese antro está ligado con la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco...-

-Hydra- decía Sam

-Es el mismo móvil que en Bristol- decía Bucky

-Al parecer ahora toda la jurisdicción será tuya Everett- decía T'challa a lo que Ross asintió pensativo.

-Con Tony y Steve fuera de la ecuación, será difícil infiltrarnos...- decía Ross

-Debemos actuar Everett, podemos esperar a que Nat y Rhodey vengan, pero no a que todos ayuden- decía Sam

-Tienes razón...muy bien, este caso es oficialmente para CSI Avengers, solicitamos su apoyo, llamaremos a nuestros colegas para darles los detalles a seguir- decía Ross, dando por terminada la sesión.  
Stephen espera afuera de la sala a Everett, al verlo salir lo toma del brazo y bajan las escaleras, no importandole al alpha las quejas del Omega. Salen de la estación hasta un área de jardín.

-¡Dios!¿Que te sucede?-

-Perdona Everett, solo quiero que hablemos, he esperado todo el día por eso-

-Esta bien...solo, cálmate ¿Si?- decía nervioso el Omega -¿Que deseas decir?-

-Ok....no se por...donde empezar- se toca el rostro en señal de nerviosismo- bien, quizás lo más importante...¿Que sucedió hace 5 años?y no me vengas que nada por favor- el más bajo abrió amplio sus ojos, el otro proseguía -Tambien quiero saber, ¿Porque T'challa te dice Evy Rose?...y lo siguiente sería lo central de todo...¿Porqué me ocultaste que el aroma a rosas era tuyo?ahora es más fácil percibirse aunque tú no lo desees, sabías que amé ese aroma por 5 años, y estaba cegado inútilmente en que había sido Stark cuando en realidad...era tuyo-

Ross quedó petrificado al sentirse expuesto, sentía que Stephen podía escuchar sus latidos por estar muy acelerados.

-Yo...ok ...yo... T'challa me dice Evy Rose por un insidente en la academia, llegó mi celo por olvidar mi supresor y todos en el lugar sintieron mi aroma a rosas, así que todos los de mi generación saben que mi aroma es a rosas...- no se atrevía a responder más, no quería

-Ok, tiene sentido...ahora dime, el resto...-

-Yo...bueno...yo... verás...yo-

Entre balbuceo y balbuceo, Stephen ya no podía soportarlo más, durante 5 años tuvo tan cerca al dueño de ese exquisito aroma y jamás le prestó atención...Tomó el rostro de Everett y unió sus labios con los suyos, solo era el roce, pero suficiente para que las terminaciones nerviosas del cerebro del Omega dejaran de funcionar, al reaccionar correspondió aquel beso cargado de desconfianza y amor, dudas y ternura, amargura y paz.  
La escena era vista de lejos por el moreno.

*-Ok Stephen, ganas este round pero no la guerra-* Pensó T'challa 


	20. Lavanda y rosas

Tras unos segundos sumergidos en ese glorioso beso, Ross regresó a la realidad, empujó a Stephen y se alejó unos pasos.

-Que...qué demonios ...-

-Perdóname Rossy, no quería forzarte...-

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-En serio tu aroma me vuelve loco, anoche lo percibí como hace 5 años...-

-¿Lo percibiste?-

-Si, en serio lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, soy un imbécil...-

-¿Cómo que lo percibiste?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No...nada...yo...mira...no sé qué te pasa, ¿Que acaso Stark no ocupaba tu mente?-

-Tu aroma ocupaba mi mente, y pensé en serio que el lo había emanado...¿Porque no me dijiste la verdad?-

Everett volteó la mirada, no quería verlo, es verdad que ama a Stephen, pero él no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en el lecho de aquel pequeño motel, eso le rompe el corazón.  
Dió media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, pero Strange estaba dispuesto a todo por el, lo sostiene del brazo frenándolo.

-Suéltame Stephen ...-

-Te amo Everett...-

Ross abrió amplio los ojos, ¿Que estaba pasando? Entró en pánico y trató de safarse pero Stephen es fuerte.  
Un brazo poderoso jaló a Ross alejándolo del otro.

-No lo molestes Strange- decía T'challa

-No te metas T'challa- decía Stephen

-¿Y según tú te obedeceré?- responde T'challa.

-¡BASTAAA!¡LOS 2 SE PUEDEN IR AL CARAJO!-

Tras ese grito los alphas lo miran asombrados, Ross entró encolerizado dirigiéndose hasta su habitación, aseguró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, dejándose caer al suelo deslizándose por ésta, tomándose la cabeza en señal de angustia.

-Dios...¿Que estoy pagando?- 

*****

-Ok equipo, Ross me escribió hace un rato, el caso en San Francisco se ha complicado, así que antes de darle detalles de eso veamos que tenemos nosotros...- decía Natasha.

-Bien, nosotros descubrimos 7 leyendas de los Prime que explican de un modo arcaico el comportamiento de ambos, señalando una en particular, una antigua leyenda sobre elfos en donde el Omega Prime gobierna por sobre el Alpha Prime; según esto, el Omega es como mamá gallina por sobre los demás omegas de su manada, mientras el Alpha junto al resto de alphas de su manada defienden al nido, a los cachorros y proporcionan comida y cobijo, dejando las decisiones al Omega Prime - decía Visión

-Eso puede explicar el comportamiento de Steve cuando fueron a verle hace unos dias- decía Bruce

-Excelente trabajo Visión, ahora Clint y Bruce-

-Nosotros logramos determinar la sangre azul de los sujetos, además de aislar el componente que cambia su sangre a azul luego de fallecer, es una potente droga llamada "BlueSky"; según lo que investigamos con Clint, ésta droga es usada para concebir, ayuda a que el útero se prepare en unas horas para procrear, en cantidades grandes es mortal, además hubo un componente que no pudimos aislar...-

-Aun así es impresionante lo que hizo dr Banner- decía Rhodey, el mencionado asiente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, tomando en cuenta que casi todo el trabajo lo hizo Bruce, yo solo asistí- ríe Clint

-Nosotros estuvimos con Steve y Tony, su comportamiento es normal, incluso Steve ya no estaba callado- decía Thor

-Ok esa es buena señal, nosotros en la documentación encontramos planos de instalaciones a nivel internacional, componentes químicos mezclados con drogas; le daré la lista dr Banner; además de confirmar que esa base en Berlín eran ocupados por Hydra- decía Natasha

-¿Acaso me dices que Tony y Steve fueron secuestrados por Hydra, es posible que sean Prime y ellos no lo descubrieron?- decía Loki

-Algo sucedió que evitó que lo supieran, los vídeos los frieron por completo, no hubo nada que rescatar así que no sabremos que pasó hasta que Tony y Steve hablen...- decía Rhodey cuando los mencionados aparecen en la sala.  
Todos se ponen de pie cuando llegan, un aroma tenue a café y pino se siente en el ambiente, para todos es extraño, pero agradable, los Omegas presentes sonríen.

-Ok amigos, queremos disculparnos por lo que ha pasado en estos días, como saben, soy Omega y estoy esperando, por motivos bastante fuertes tuve que ocultarlo, así que, lo lamento- decía Tony

-Igual yo, no tengo idea que fue lo que pasó en la base de Berlín, pero estoy seguro que nada bueno pasó, así que de igual modo, lo siento mucho- decía Steve

-Descuiden, lo importante es que están bien- decía Natasha

-Ok, si hemos venido es a trabajar, así que, infórmanos Natasha- decía Tony

Les resumieron todo, evitando el tema de los Prime.

-Debemos ir a apoyar a Rossy, estoy seguro que con ese par de alphas a su alrededor ya se hicieron problemas...- decía Tony

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Thor

-Es largo de contar...Visión y Wanda sigan en lo suyo, el resto, nos vamos a San Francisco- sonríe el moreno y todos asienten.

*****

Ross no quería salir, solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara...¿Lo amaba? Tenía que ser una mala broma, cuando vuelva a tener a Tony frente a él se olvidará de lo que le acaba de decir, no importando que ya tenga compañero y que esté gestando.

-Stephen estúpido...pero yo soy aún más estúpido...-

Aún estaba sentado sostenido en la puerta cuando alguien tocó  
Everett no quería ver a nadie, quizás era Sam o T'challa...pero la voz afuera lo petrificó.

-Rossy, ábreme, sé que estás ahí, siento tu aroma-

Strange estaba en su puerta, diciendo que sentía su aroma, *-Pero tomé mis supresores-* pensó, se levantó y dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Rossy, tu aroma, se siente picante, no tengas miedo por favor...-

¿Cómo era posible que Stephen sintiera su aroma? Tomó valor y abrió la puerta

-¿Cómo lo sientes?- fue lo primero que preguntó mientras Strange le sonreía.

-Ayer que te abracé, sentí tu aroma muy débil, pero suficiente para recordarlo, ahora para mí es más fácil sentirlo, aunque trates de ocultarlo....- Stephen entró y cerró la puerta, dando unos cuantos pasos y quedando frente al Omega -¿Porque ocultas tu aroma Rossy?-

-Yo...yo...tu...lo olvidaste...- los ojos de Everett comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas aunque trataba de evitarlo.

-Se que olvidé algo importante, y sé que te lastimé... perdóname, no es a Tony a quien amo...es a ti, y tú delicioso aroma- Strange dejó salir su aroma a sándalo y lavanda, envolvió a Ross que casi instintivamente dejó salir su dulce aroma a rosas. Lavanda y rosas mezclándose haciendo un aroma único y especial, embriagando a Ross por completo, Strange lo toma del rostro, y le da un beso suave. Los aromas y la sensación de los labios de Strange, se sintió glorioso.  
Ross comenzó a sentir caliente su estómago y su rostro, incluso hasta mareado.

-Everett...tu celo llegó- dijo el alpha que al sentir el cambio delicioso en el aroma de Ross sintió su sangre hervir, lo levanta del piso y lo tira en la cama, besos salvajes y roces inescrupulosos se apoderan de ambos, Ross rodea el cuello del alpha tratando de hacer aún más profundo el beso, sus lenguas juegan una batalla en la que el placer es el premio.  
El roce en sus entrepiernas comienza a ser doloroso, necesitan liberar toda esa lujuria que llevan cargando durante tantos años; la ropa desaparece, una línea de besos deja Stephen en el cuerpo de Everett, desde el cuello hasta su vientre, el Omega se retuerce de placer y su aroma se hace más intenso, el alpha ya no lo soporta más y abre las piernas del otro, observa que su entrada ya está húmeda y se pierde en el interior del otro que arquea la espalda y una lágrimas bajan por su rostro ante la invasión.  
El aroma de Stephen cambia a solo lavanda, uno intenso que marea a Ross haciéndole sentir infinitas sensaciones; estocada tras estocada, Stephen siente que no es suficiente, sale del Omega y le da la vuelta dejando su espalda expuesta ante el, entra de nuevo y ésta vez con violencia, sonidos obsenos llegan a los oídos de Everett que siente cómo el otro lo jode hasta tocar ese punto magnífico en su interior, Strange al ver al otro disfrutar al máximo se deja caer en la espalda del omega y lo muerde, marcándolo como suyo, el otro se retuerce de dolor al sentirse mordido, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación es placentera y el acto se hace más glorioso.

-Ahora nadie...te tocará...más que yo...tu aroma ahora...es solo mío- le susurra el alpha al Omega que al sentir el susurro del otro se estremece y el orgasmo le invade dejando salir un gemido excitante, el otro al escuchar tal sonido y tras unas estocadas más lo llena por dentro sintiendo ambos el calor que el clímax les regalaba. 

*****

-Tu aroma ha cambiado... perdóname por marcarte- le dice Strange a Ross, ambos yacen en la cama abrazados, el alpha acaricia los cabellos del otro 

-Yo debería disculparme, he tomado mi supresor adecuadamente, no sé cómo llegó mi celo... espera...¿Cambiado?¿Cómo que ha cambiado?-

-No sé explicarlo...es como si antes olieras a rosas que recién liberan su aroma, como las rosas naranja que te gustan...y ahora hueles como a rosas que ya han expuesto todo su esplendor, como las rosas francesas -

-¿Es malo?-

-No...de hecho es mas delicioso- al decir eso el alpha busca los labios del omega los cuales atrapa en un dulce beso.

Afuera de la habitación, está de pie frente a la puerta T'challa con sus brazos cruzados.

-Par de idiotas...están hechos el uno para el otro- sonríe el moreno y se marcha, al sentir en el ambiente aroma a lavanda y rosas rojas.


	21. Alphas y Omegas

Luego de un viaje de 4 horas, el resto de Avengers llega a San Francisco, luego que el grupo anterior se marchara 3 días atrás; fueron recibidos por Ross y T'challa, el resto los esperaba en la estación.

-Bienvenido Tony, fue una sorpresa cuando Natasha me avisó que venías...-

-Lo sé Rossy, pero en serio me iba a aburrir estar sólo encerrado, por Dios estoy en cinta, no muriendo...-

-Si, creo que entiendo... déjame presentarte a T'challa, o como dice el informe Luke Charles, es el líder de CSI acá en San Francisco-

-Un placer sr. Stark-

-Creo que Everett te mencionó una vez, cuando le diste la paliza a Strange-

-Aaah si...fueron malos entendidos, ya fueron resueltos-

-Excelente T'challa, será un placer trabajar con usted-

Luego de esa conversación, el resto del equipo sale al encuentro con Ross, tras un breve saludo se dirigen a la centras en donde Bucky, Sam y Stephen se encuentran.  
Ross ya no siente más dudas, Stephen le dijo que lo amaba y que Tony ya no forma parte de sus pensamientos, luego de la marca sus emociones son más susceptibles y en verdad siente el amor que Stephen le demuestra.  
Tras llegar y saludar a todos, T'challa y el grupo se disponen a la reunión informativa, en donde dan los detalles de la droga del sabueso, los perfumes, la disco y la Universidad Estatal, y obvio todo incluye también lo sucedido a N'jadaka.

-¿Ahora experimentan con alphas?Esos tipos no tienen límites- decía la pelirroja

-Debemos seguir el plan como en Bristol, 3 alphas se ofrecerán y...-

-No- interrumpía Tony a Rhodey -Es mejor que todos los alphas vayan, y los Omegas queden conmigo en la estación- decía el moreno ante el asombro de todos.

-Pero Tony, debemos tener refuerzos en caso de fallar- decía Quill

-Para eso está T'challa, ¿No es así?-

Asentía el moreno alpha a Tony

-¿Lo ven? Está decidido, ¿Tienen alguna objeción?-

Todos se miran extrañados, la verdad no estaba tan mal ese cambio, además los alphas son un poco posesivos si los Omegas están en peligro.

-Por mi está bien- decía Steve -Asi Tony estará bien protegido y nosotros podremos cumplir la misión sin preocuparnos por nuestros compañeros-

Un muy buen punto tenía Steve

-Solo hay un cosa Steve, en mi caso, soy Alpha pero no tengo entrenamiento militar como Sam o tu, incluso Bucky siendo Omega sabe defenderse muchísimo mejor que yo- decía Bruce

-Puedo acompañarlos en lugar de Bruce...- decía Clint

-NO- volvía a decir el castaño, y ésta vez más marcado -Todos los Omegas quedarán aquí, incluyéndote a ti Barton y a Barnes, defenderán la estación por si nos atacan-

La actitud de Tony tomó por sorpresa a varios, pero decidieron que talvez era buena idea.  
Sin más que tratar, T'challa les asignó sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a prepararse para la misión.

-¿Estás bien Tony?- pregunta Steve preocupado por la actitud del Omega.

-Si, ¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Es por esa idea de ir solo los alphas...-

-Ustedes deben protegernos, es algo obvio- dijo Tony sin prestar más atención a lo que Steve decidió dejar de cuestionarle.

Mientras, en la habitación de Sam y Bucky

-Que raro ese Stark...considero que tus habilidades nos serían útiles...- decía Sam molesto

-Supongo que no lo notaste...-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Cuando él dijo que los Omegas nos quedaríamos, exparció un aroma extraño en la habitación...-

-¿Eeh?-

-No sé explicarlo... olía a café y pino...quizás sean sus hormonas locas por el embarazo-

-Oye...en los últimos dias andas muy sensible con los olores, incluso el tuyo ha cambiado un poco de bosque nevado a ventisca helada¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No que yo sepa...¿Desde cuándo haz sentido el cambio?-

-Quizas unos 3 días-

-Mmm que extraño...es cuando me vino el celo de pronto...-

-Oye si...estuvo delicioso- Sam abraza por la espalda a Bucky mientras le susurra al oído -Estabas muy caliente-

-Comportate Samuel-

El otro levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo que se cariño es que desde eso haz percibido aromas que para mí nada que ver, y eso que yo he estado muy cerca de ti todo este tiempo-

-Ya veré si Bruce me chequea, talvez he desarrollado una super habilidad- sonríe el castaño a su alpha

Los alphas se disponen a marcharse, seguidos por el equipo de T'challa, mientras, los Omegas quedan en la sala de reuniones.

-Ok Tony, dime la verdad- decía Loki

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el moreno

-No te hagas que no sabes...¿Porque no quisiste que fuéramos los Omegas? Sabes que al menos Bucky y yo tenemos entrenamiento- decía Clint

-¿Que acaso no deseaban descansar?he sentido el aroma extraño de todos desde que llegamos, a algunos les ha cambiado, a otros se les percibe más pesado...-

-¿Estás diciendo que por tu jodido olfato no estamos en la misión?- resonga Scott

-CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA VEZ- 

La voz de Tony hizo que a todos los presentes se les erizara la piel.

-Tony, cálmate, solo deseamos saber- dice Ross, alarmado

El castaño mira a Ross, siente su angustia de algún modo y se tranquiliza.

-En serio, perdón, yo... perdón-

-Tranquilo Tony- dice Rhodey tomando el hombro del moreno -Todos en algún punto pasaremos lo que tú pasas ahora, creo que llevar un cachorro es mucha responsabilidad y el peso es grande-

Todos sonríen...un cachorro...es una idea hermosa, sobre todo si es con el alpha que se ama; Tony aún está conociendo a su alpha, pero por alguna razón siente que puede amarlo, sabe que siempre estará cuando lo necesite.

-Bien...en lugar de tener discusiones innecesarias, ¿Porqué no trabajamos en el caso de Bristol y Berlín?- dice Loki

-Buena idea, pero no tenemos la información con nosotros- decía Clint

-Llamaré a Wanda y veremos qué podemos hacer- decía Tony

Mientras, los alphas...

-Oye Cap, ¿En serio puedo ser de ayuda?- decía Bruce, obviamente aterrado -Mi campo es más científico-

-Tranquilo Bruce, somos un equipo- le sonríe el rubio

A decir verdad su trabajo siempre estaba más enfocado en el laboratorio, era poca la acción que había tenido en el campo.

Llegaron a la Universidad, buscando la fraternidad que entregaba las invitaciones a la disco.

*****

-¿No creen que ya se tardaron bastante?- dijo Scott al ver que ya era de noche y no recibían noticias de los alphas.

-Estarán bien, descuida- decía Tony dejando salir su aroma a café, todos los Omegas reunidos en la habitación del moreno sentían un sentimiento de protección al percibirlo.

-Deberíamos bajar, en serio tengo mucha hambre- decía Bucky

-Claro, yo invito- decía Tony

Mientras bajaban, el ruido de algunas patrullas les sacaron de la tranquilidad que tenían, corrieron a la entrada, Steve llevaba sujeto a Bruce que se veía mal herido mientras el resto bajaba de las patrullas sucios y muy sudados.

-¿Que sucedió?- decía Clint mientras se acercaba a Steve para cargar a Bruce

-¡Les dije idiotas que no soy bueno en el campo!- gritaba Bruce a lo que sacó una risa de Clint -¡Oye! No te burles -

-Ya ya Brucie, te llevo a la enfermería-

-Steven Grant Rogers, ¿Que demonios pasó?- decía Tony mientras Steve se sentaba y el resto de alphas entraba con ayuda del equipo de T'challa.

-Sabían que llegaríamos, nos emboscaron, Bruce casi fue capturado...tenemos que cambiar de estrategia- decía Steve con evidente cansancio.

-Dios Steve...vamos- decía Tony

Los Omegas atendieron a los alphas en la enfermería ayudados por el equipo de T'challa. Barton atiende las heridas de Banner.

-Cielos Brucie, ese ojo amanecerá morado-

-Gracias por recordarlo Clint-

-Oye, hiciste un buen trabajo, en serio pensé que vendrías en peores condiciones-

-¿Gracias?supongo...sé que soy un inútil...-

-No lo eres...me protegiste-

-¿Cuando hice eso?-

-Cuando fuiste en mi lugar...-

-No...yo...no...solo...Tony dijo y...-

-El es tu amigo, pudiste pedirle quedarte...¿Porque no lo hiciste?-

-Ah eso...es bueno...yo quería servir de algo y no dejar que a ti...-

-¿Me pasara algo malo?- le sonríe el rubio y el sonrojo del otro era evidente, tragó grueso al sentir el aroma a vainilla que el otro despedía.

-Oye Clint...tu aroma lo siento muy fuerte...-

-¿En serio?¿Y eso es....malo?-El rubio se acerca más al rostro del alpha el cuál se siente embriagado por la vainilla en el ambiente.

-No...es que...es extraño- Bruce sin querer liberó un poco de su aroma, que hasta ahora nadie conocía, ese aroma invadió las fosas nasales de Clint que le hizo incluso marearse.

-Ébano...- fue todo lo que dijo Clint.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro mientras acortaron la distancia hasta llegar a un suave beso mientras el aroma de vainilla y ébano se mezclaban sutilmente.  
Tony estaba parado cerca de la habitación de Bruce, solo sonrió al sentir la mezcla de aromas.

En otra habitación...

-No puede ser Peter...¿Qué demonios hicieron? El pobre Bruce estaba bastante lastimado- decía Scott mientras trataba unos raspones que el otro tenía en el brazo.

-La verdad todo pasó rápido, los tipos nos rodearon, dijeron algo de Hydra y comenzó la balacera-

-Eres un idiota-

-Pero así me quieres ¿Verdad?- el alpha libera un poco de su aroma a menta

-Tramposo- le dice Scott liberando su aroma a naranja que se mezclan durante un beso que ambos disfrutan.

Tony sonríe cuando observa la relación que tienen Scott y Quill, del mismo modo fue a visitar a cada una de las habitaciones en la bahía médica, la escena era similar, Loki y Thor casi se tragan a besos, Natasha y Rhodey están incluso llegando a segunda base, Bucky y Sam están un poco más melosos y lo que le sorprendió y alegró a la vez, Everett y Stephen disfrutando de un beso y la mezcla de los olores de ambos.

*-Bien hecho Rossy-* pensó el moreno. Luego de deambular por la bahía médica llega con Steve.

-¿Adónde fuiste?- pregunta el rubio

-Fui a ver a nuestra manada-

-¿Ah sí?¿Porqué?-

-Creo que las cosas ahora irán mejor-

Tony sonríe, Steve no comprende nada...a pesar de eso un paso se ha dado en la persecución de Hydra... además de algunos planes del castaño Omega que van viento en popa.


	22. Noche excitante

Esa noche, los Omegas decidieron llevarse a sus alphas a sus alcobas.

-Natasha...espera...- decía Rhodey entre beso y beso.

-Lo siento Rhou...tu aroma...es demasiado excitante-

El tequila y el Jeréz hicieron una mezcla que intoxicó por completo a Natasha y atacó a Rhodey toda la noche, su compañero sentía desfallecer mientras Natasha lamía la marca que hace un par de años los había convertido en compañeros.

*****

-Thor... porqué mejor...no descansar- decía entre jadeos y gemidos Loki

-Lo siento...pero tu aroma...oh Loki hueles delicioso...-

Thor arrancó la ropa de Loki, esa piel tono marfil del pelinegro, más la mirada excitada q éste le dedicaba, hizo q el rubio alpha perdiera el control, el aroma a Huracán invadió la mente y el cuerpo del Omega, liberando de golpe su propio aroma, Thor al sentir las azucenas no esperó más y entró con violencia en el Omega que arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos y gimiendo tan deliciosamente que las embestidas del alpha eran salvajes.  
Una y otra vez entraba Thor en Loki, sintiendo éste último como le jodía la próstata, el alpha sentía que no era suficiente, se sentó y puso contra la pared al pelinegro sentado sobre el falo del rubio, éste tomó los glúteos del otro y comenzó a empalarlo con violencia.  
Thor al ver el cuello expuesto del otro no pudo resistir más y le mordió, haciendo que Loki se retorciera de dolor; el placer comenzó a ser más fogoso, la sensación más intensa, y tras unas estocadas más ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo con un gemido delicioso.

*****

En la habitación de Scott:

-Oye Scotty, no te preocupes, solo fue un rozón-

-¿Un rozón? déjate de bromas, gritaste cuando desinfecté la herida-

-No es necesario poner esa gasa, en serio...-

-Si no quieres que la limpie cada 15 minutos no mojes la gasa-

Scott llegó hasta Quill que estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación, de pronto el aroma a Naranja y Azahar de Scott invadió el olfato de Quill.

-Scotty...¿Tomas supresores?-

-Aaah, no...no los necesito ya que por una complicación médica son estéril, así que el celo nunca llegará a mi...¿Porque preguntas?- decía Lang mientras terminaba de colocar la nueva gasa en el brazo de Quill.

-Es que... Scotty...tu aroma...es tan delicioso...- Al decir eso, liberó su aroma a menta que llegó hasta Scott, de modo muy seductor, como una invitación.  
La mente de Scott comenzó a divagar, se sentía caliente hasta las orejas, un vacío en el estómago le invadió y unas enormes ganas de besar a Quill, así que se lanzó sobre él que, sorprendido, lo recibió con besos salvajes.

-Scotty...creo...q estás en celo...-

-No lo sé...solo bésame-

Los besos fueron aumentando, las caricias comenzaron a ser bajo la ropa, asi se acercaron a la cama y cayeron en ésta, en un momento de cordura, Scott se detuvo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Quill

-Es que...no te burles...nunca he estado...con alguien-

-¿En serio?- sonríe de oreja a oreja el alpha -Entonces haré ésta experiencia la mejor de tu vida Scotty...yo te amo-

Scott se sonrojó aún más y comenzaron los besos, la ropa lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, al estar sobre la cama completamente desnudo, el omega estaba apenado, cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Hey... mírame- decía Quill a Lang, éste abrió los ojos y miró al alpha -Todo lo que vez aquí es tuyo, junto con mi corazón, no temas ¿Si?-

El Omega asintió, Quill comenzó a besar el cuello de Lang que se retorcía al recibir tales muestras de amor, sus entrepiernas rozaban ya duras esperando un poco de atención, el alpha llegó hasta el falo de su compañero y se lo llevó completo a la boca sacando gemidos obsenos del otro, que arqueaba la espalda ante la lengua de su compañero.  
Poco fue lo que duró cuando terminó en la boca de Quill, éste con un dedo invadió la entrada de Lang que por el recién orgasmo estaba bastante húmeda, comenzó a moverlo mientras el otro se retorcía de placer, 2 dedos más le siguieron al acto y Scott parecía disfrutarlo, fue la señal que Quill necesitaba, sacó los dedos y colocó su propio miembro en la húmeda entrada de Lang, entró despacio, sintiendo lo apretado del sitio, Scott lagrimeó un poco, sintiéndose por primera vez invadido, Quill veía el sufrimiento del otro, pero no podía detenerse, la sensación era maravillosa, al estar totalmente dentro, se acercó al rostro del otro y limpió las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas, beso sus labios, primero dulcemente, luego fueron fogosos, cuando sintió a Scott relajado, comenzó a moverse, el Omega gemía primero de dolor, luego rodeó el cuello del alpha con sus brazos y abrió más las piernas, fué la luz verde que Quill esperaba para aumentar la velocidad, se sentía glorioso, exitante, lujurioso, la entrada de Scott se contraía llevándolo a sentir sensaciones que jamás imaginó, el Omega seguía las estocadas aún más intensas, tomó del cabello a Quill y le alejó para mirarle, los ojos de Lang gritaban lujuria.

-Hazme todo tuyo...Peter-

Algo se encendió en el alpha, detuvo el vaiven y salió del Omega, con violencia le dió la vuelta y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza, Scott gemía delicioso.

-¿Me amas...Scotty?-

-Te...amo...Peter-

Tras esas palabras, la mordida del vínculo llegó hasta el cuello del Scott, que luego de ésta, sentía aún más deliciosa la sensación de ser jodido por Peter.  
Un par de estocadas más, que llegaban hasta su próstata, Scott llegó al orgasmo dejando salir un gemido exitante, Quill necesitó algunos movimientos extras para llenar por dentro al ahora su Omega.

*****

Clint se llevó a Bruce hasta su alcoba, incluso sin la aprobación de ésta.

-En serio Clint, no creo que sea...-

-Brucie, por favor...solo quiero cuidarte...¿Que tiene de malo?-

No había nada de malo, esto en realidad era algo bueno, pero lo que recién había pasado en la bahía médica, temía llegar a algo más por el aroma delicioso a vainilla del Omega.  
La fuerza del Omega era mayor a la del alpha, así que aunque protestara, el otro simplemente no escuchó y lo cargó hasta su habitación.

-¿Porqué no dejas que te cuide Bruce?yo quiero cuidarte-

-No es eso Clint...en serio...solo temo...-

-No temas Bruce, en serio...-

El rubio Omega se acercó al alpha que yacía sentado en la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas y le abrazó el cuello.

-Cuidémonos entre nosotros ¿Si?-

El alpha veía al otro, en realidad su belleza era exótica, al igual que ese aroma a vainilla que le había hipnotizado en la bahía médica, dejó salir el aroma a ébano que de inmediato invadió las fosas del rubio, que también liberó su aroma, llevando todo eso a un beso que habían dejado en pausa.  
Besos llevaron a las caricias pasadas de tono, a que la ropa desaparezca y eso llevó a que Clint tirara a Bruce sobre la cama.

-Dime Brucie- le dice en tono exitante lamiéndose 2 dedos de modo seductor -¿Ya lo haz hecho antes?-

-Si...pero no soy muy bueno...-

-Entonces relájate ¿Ok?-

Clint se coloca a horcajadas sobre Bruce, rozando ambas entrepiernas sacando gemidos de ambos.

-Clint...estás...caliente-

La mirada del rubio parecía perdida, el aroma a ébano lo había hipnotizado, mientras que la vainilla de Barton había dejado indefenso a Bruce.  
Clint llevó el falo de su compañero hasta su entrada húmeda, acarició su entrada con éste y comenzó a empalarce gimiendo mientras sentía que le abría por dentro.

-Clint ...oh Clint... está caliente ahí adentro-

El rubio comenzó a moverse gimiendo descaradamente, dejando en Bruce una sensación exitante. Tras unos movimientos, Bruce tomó las caderas del otro y puso el ritmo de las estocadas, a Clint le encantó la sensación de las manos de Bruce sobre su piel, acercó su rostro al otro y los besos fogosos no se hicieron esperar.  
El aroma de Clint se hizo más fuerte, dejando al alpha fuera de control, detuvo el vaiven, tomó al Omega y lo colocó boca abajo mientras él le volvía a penetrar, el rubio gimió aún más exitado cuando Bruce alcanzó su punto dulce jodiéndolo duro, la mordida llegó, al igual que el orgasmo de ambos, el rubio sentía como el otro le llenaba por dentro, y sentía el enlace del vínculo que acaban de formar.

*****

Tony estaba afuera de la estación, en el gran campo de Tiro en la parte trasera, Steve llega con una taza de café, al entregársela le deja un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Steve-

-De nada...¿Sabes?esta noche pareces muy feliz...radiante-

-Gracias cariño, en serio para apenas conocernos, eres un excelente compañero-

Steve le sonríe, viendo el cielo igual que el.

-Steve...-

-¿Mm?-

-Nuestro bebé será afortunado...-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque tendrá una gran familia-

Las palabras de Tony dejaron en incógnita a Steve, pero sentía la alegría del Omega gracias al vínculo, sentía que su compañero, de algún modo, había logrado una gran hazaña.


	23. Y al día siguiente...

Ya está amaneciendo, 6:15 marca el reloj, los primeros en la cocina son Tony y Steve.

-Tu apetito ha aumentado mucho en estos días Tony-

-Es culpa de tu cachorro- decía el moreno mientras casi tragaba una dona glaseada.

-Buenos diaaas- decía de modo arrastrado Bucky, aún medio dormido -Dios, muero de hambre...-

-Ven, únete a mi- decía Tony señalando una silla junto a él.

-Si gracias...Punk-

-Buck...te vez agotado-

-He dormido toda la noche, casi de inmediato cuando Sam regresó, aún siento sueño- decía bostezando el Omega.

-Buenooos...- decía Clint, del mismo modo arrastraba los pies y se sentó al lado de Bucky -Hambreeee-

-¿Que acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo en estar cansados?- decía Steve sonriendo

En eso, Everett, Rhodey, Loki y Scott aparecían del mismo modo cansado y hambriento.

-Cielos, podría comerme un caballo- decía Scott

-Igual yo, quizás algo más grande...- le responde Rhodey

-¿Un dinosaurio?- dice Everett y todos ríen divertidos.

-Bueno, ya que el club de los hambrientos se ha reunido, les encargo a Tony- decía Steve mientras se levanta y llega hasta Tony para darle un beso en la frente -Debo reunirme con T'challa, luego hablamos cariño, te amo-

El resto comienza a molestar a Tony luego que Steve se fue.

-Aja Tony...¿No que ustedes eran incompatibles?- decía sugerente Ross

-Bueno, el cachorro es de él, además se porta lindo desde que supo lo del embarazo-

Todos los Omegas pasan un rato agradable, sacaron comida del refrigerador, dulces, frutas, jugos, de todo.  
Los alphas al despertar y no ver a sus omegas, pensaron que estaban en algún asunto, así que se prepararon y fueron directamente a la sala de reunión en donde T'challa ya les esperaba.

-Saludos Avengers, el único tema a tratar antes del desayuno es la paliza que nos dieron ayer- decía T'challa bastante decepcionado.

-Y que lo digas, casi nos matan- dice Frank 

-Ahora debemos buscar un plan alterno o incluso buscar más pistas- decía Shuri

-Segun los casos que ya tenemos abiertos, Hydra busca crear a los Prime, al principio se pensó que solo era Omega, ahora sabemos que también a un alpha- decía Strange

-La verdad siento que tenemos más casos abiertos y ni uno sin resolver- decía Natasha

-Todo se acumula y necesitamos más apoyo- decía Thor

-Hablando de apoyo...¿Donde está el resto de su equipo?- pregunta Reed

-Al despertarme Bucky ya no estaba- decía Sam

-Los Omegas están con Tony- decía Steve

-¿Disculpa?- dice consternado Bruce

-Si, antes de venir acá todos estaban hambrientos y cansados, así que creo que desayunaron con Tony- decía tranquilo Steve

-¿No les parece eso extraño?- decía Bruce bastante sorprendido

-Ahora que lo dices...- decía Quill -Scotty no es tan cercano a Stark para quedarse junto a el-

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso Steve?- pregunta Bruce

-Mmm creo que una hora-

-Oigan chicos, ¿Y el caso?- pregunta Víctor bastante irritado

-Descuiden, lo resolveremos, pero necesito salir de una duda, ¿Podemos ir a buscar a los muchachos?- decía Bruce un poco alterado 

-Ok, supongo que no se concentrarán si no los encuentran... está bien, busquemos a los Omegas y luego regresemos acá- decía T'challa

Todos en la sala buscan una sola dirección: la cocina.  
Casi corren buscando llegar rápido, y al entrar se encuentran con la sorpresa de su vida: todos los Omegas reunidos en la mesa charlando amistosamente, y si, aún siguen comiendo.

-¡Chicos!¿Quieren desayunar?aunque creo que devoramos todo, lo siento T'challa- decía Tony -Steve cariño, ¿Puedes traerme donas glaseadas? al menos 6 por favor-

-Descuiden...- decía T'challa en evidente sorpresa.

-¡Thor!aún tengo hambre, ¿Puedes traerme una hamburguesa doble carne con queso por favor?- decía Loki aún con migajas en su rostro.

-Natt, querida, ¿Puedes traerme un pay de manzana? En serio lo necesito- decía Rhodey muy sonriente.

-Peter, quiero jugo de naranja, tráeme también naranjas enteras ¿Si?- esta vez era Scott quien hablaba

-Bruce, cariño, quiero cereal de ese integral con pasas y almendras ¿Puedes?- Clint solicitaba

-A mi tráeme de esos batidos de chocolate enormes que venden en ese puesto a 2 calles aquí, por favor Sam- Bucky pedía.

-Stephen, quiero de esas papas que me invitaste una vez hace tiempo, que llevan de todo encima porfa- le guiña un ojo Ross

Todos los recién llegados están asombrados, T'challa y su equipo sobre todo, y se sorprendió aún más cuando los alphas Avengers dieron la vuelta y salieron de la estación, volviendo en unos 15 minutos con lo encargado por sus omegas.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?- decía Reed

-No lo sé, pero es extraño- decía Víctor

Luego de entregar lo solicitado, Bruce se aproxima a Reed.

-Sr. Reed por favor, luego que ellos terminen de comer, ayúdeme a tomarles muestras de sangre-

-Claro dr. Banner...¿Que sucede?-

-Solo, quiero salir de una duda-

A los CSI de San Francisco les extrañó lo solicitado por el científico, pero talvez él mismo les daría una explicación luego de realizar la acción.  
Ya eran cerca de las 8:30am, los alphas desayunaron y los Omegas dejaron su plática dispuestos a marcharse, pero Bruce los detuvo.

-Chicos, debido a que ayer nos expusimos a componentes peligrosos, queremos solicitarles que nos obsequien una muestra de su sangre- decía Bruce esperando no encontrar negatividad en sus compañeros

-Claro amigo, no hay problema- decía Tony y el resto de omegas asintieron.

Bruce, Reed, Víctor y Shuri tomaron las muestras, que de inmediato se llevaron al laboratorio, estando ahí fue asistido por Shuri 

-¿Que sucede dr Banner?-

-Nada, espero- 

La respuesta no tranquilizó a Shuri, pero del mismo modo apoyó a Bruce sin preguntar más, luego de una hora ya estaban los resultados.

-Esto...no es posible- decía Shuri muy asombrada con los documentos en mano.

-Por favor Shuri, llame a su equipo, yo llamaré a mi equipo de alphas- decía Bruce, aún asombrado ante los resultados.  
En menos de 10 minutos estaban en la sala de juntas.

-Ok, antes de proseguir, ¿Donde están los Omegas?- pregunta Bruce

-Estan en la habitación de Tony, no sé qué iban hacer- decía Thor

-Ok, al grano, ¿Han marcado a su pareja?- todos se sorprenden ante la pregunta de Banner, sin embargo todos asintieron. -Ay Dios...muy bien les tengo noticias...-

-¿De qué?- pregunta Steve

-De los Omega Avengers-

-¿Hay algo malo con ellos?- pregunta Quill

-No lo sé en realidad...-

-Banner, se más específico- decía Stephen

-Ok, al grano...todos están embarazados-

El silencio invadió la sala, estaban estupefactos, Stephen trataba de articular palabra sin lograrlo, Natasha se toma la cabeza sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar de Banner.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Bruce?- dice Quill.

-Muy seguro...¿O acaso esos antojos de la mañana les pareció normal?-

Un buen punto tenía el científico, que aún no sale de su asombro.

-Pero...pero Scotty es estéril- decía Quill aún anonadado

-Rhodey también- decía Natasha sin poder creer lo que sucede.

-Podemos hacer otra prueba para verificar, pero la verdad el resultado es irrefutable- 

Todos están aún asombrados, sólo Steve permanece tranquilo.

-Oye, ¿Acaso todo esto no te sorprende?- decía Sam molesto por lo pacífico de Steve.

-Tony así lo quería...-

-¿Disculpa?- dice Bruce.

-Tony así quería que pasara, ¿Porqué me tengo que preocupar?- el rubio tranquilo respondía.

-Aún no entiendo esa parte de "Tony así quería", explícate- decía Natasha molesta

-No sé cómo lo hizo, solo sé que si los Omega están en cinta, es porque el así lo desea, no importa si es estéril-

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, ¿En serio eso estaba pasando? Necesitaban respuestas y rápido, también deben decírselo a los Omegas, y las reacciones de ellos será imprescindible.


	24. Deseo de Omega Prime

Bruce aún daba vueltas en la sala desesperado, el resto estaba en shock, ¿Lo que deseaba Tony? Es una maldita broma.

-Dime Steve, solo para entender un poco...¿El deseo de Tony era que todos estuvieran en espera?- pregunta Strange

-Creo que todos al haber marcado a su Omega lo sienten ¿Verdad?, Los sentimientos y necesidades de ellos; así lo sentí yo el día que despertamos en la bahía médica en Nueva York, el deseo de que nuestro cachorro no creciera solo...- responde con calma Steve irritando a gran parte de los presentes.

-¿Cómo es que un Omega puede dar tal deseo en los demás?- pregunta Frank.

-Si...es algo...complicado- decía Natasha.

-La cuestión aquí es...¿Qué diablos hizo Tony para que todos concibieran?al menos...Dios porque me pasan éstas cosas...al menos en mi caso, Clint entró de pronto en celo, y eso fue anoche, me sorprende que el resultado ya sea positivo a pesar del corto tiempo que ha pasado- decía Bruce

-Scotty me dijo que era estéril por una enfermedad, y anoche fue su primer celo- decía Quill.

-Rhodey si entra en celo pero se supone que su útero quedó destrozado tras un accidente aéreo hace algunos años- decía Natasha

-A eso es a lo que voy, ¿Cómo diablos Tony hizo que todos se embarazaran y en cuestión de unos días?- decía Bruce

-Disculpa Bruce ¿Puedo decir algo?- dice Matt a lo que el otro asiente -Conozco una historia, una antigua, era de brujas y hechiceros...:  
 _Una manada grande de hechiceros fueron perseguidos por practicar la magia, obligándolos a esconderse en las montañas más altas del lugar, casi toda su manada fue exterminada por aquellos que los consideraban peligrosos, solo sobrevivieron 10, 5 Omegas y 5 alphas, incluyendo al líder y su esposo, ellos lloraron la pérdida de sus compañeros y suplicaron a sus deidades poder dar descendencia, el Omega líder, un hechicero poderoso se reunió con los otros omegas y comenzaron a convivir, el Omega líder exparció su aroma dándoles tranquilidad e incluso parte de su protección, casi al mismo tiempo todos quedaron en cinta, procurando así la supervivencia de su manada...Celebraron el nacimiento de sus cachorros, ya que el mismo día nacieron todos, y de ese modo la manada volvió a crecer, los cachorros al crecer tomaron los lugares de sus padres y derrocaron el reino que había exterminado a su manada, ya que incluso eran mucho más poderosos que sus padres, y todo gracias al Omega líder que deseó hacer crecer a su manada...-_

 _-¿Esta_ s sugiriendo, que con su aroma, Tony indujo el celo de todos para que concibieran?- decía incrédulo Thor

-Yo solo recordé esa historia que mi madre me contaba, que el Omega líder hizo que todos estuvieran esperando... viéndolo ahora no suena descabellado- decía Matt.

*-Ya no me queda duda que Steve y Tony son Prime-* pensó Bruce

-Ok, se que los casos están todos abiertos, y que tenemos más preguntas que respuestas, pero debemos regresar a Nueva York- decía Natasha -Espero entienda T'challa-

-Wow, después de lo de ésta mañana, estoy más comprensible...lo que podemos hacer nosotros es seguir la pista de la disco y la Universidad, al tener información relevante les avisaremos- decía el moreno alpha

-Al menos ya sabemos cuál fue la causa que condujo a N'jadaka hasta su muerte, al menos habrá paz para mí padre- decía Shuri

-En serio muchas gracias por recibirnos, mientras nuestro antojoso líder Omega tenga ideas extrañas es mejor volver a la torre- Stephen opinaba y todos asentían.

Hicieron los papeleos necesarios para informar al Director Fury sobre el caso, tras unos apretones de manos se despidieron del grupo CSI en San Francisco, que decidieron no ir a molestar a los Omegas.

-Hermano, ¿No vas a despedirte de Ross?-

-No Shuri, el ya es feliz así, además hace mucho que supuse que nunca había dejado de amar a ese idiota, sólo espero que ahora que lleva a su cachorro las cosas sean para bien...-

-Yo estoy muy curiosa por saber qué sucede...-

-Shuri...ni lo pienses-

-Pero hermano, quiero ir a Nueva York-

-Al tener pistas nuevas iremos, te lo prometo-

Los alphas llegaron hasta la habitación asignada a Tony, entraron sin avisar y encontraron a todos dormidos en el piso, Tony estaba despierto sentado a un lado de ellos bebiendo jugo.

-Shhh, no hagan ruido...- decía Tony

-Tony, ¿Porque duermen en el piso?- pregunta Stephen

-Sentian mucho calor, y el aire acondicionado no funciona, así que uno a uno se fue acomodando en el piso, yo los vigilo- decía tranquilo Tony

-¿Tu no te sientes cansado?- decía Bruce curioso.

-Como dormí los primeros 3 días me siento bien, ellos aún están empezando, y algunos no tuvieron síntomas hasta que mi aroma los activó- decía Tony aún más calmado.

-¿Sabes que todos están esperando?- decía Natasha con cierto tono de alarma.

-Por supuesto, mi cachorro necesita compañía- decía el castaño mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Y ellos lo saben?- pregunta Quill, un tanto alarmado.

-Mmm quizás inconcientemente, aún no les digo nada, pero debo decirles pronto y recuerden que deben cuidarnos- decía Tony sonriendoles.

Las palabras de Tony dejaron a todos helados, Steve se acercó a él sonriente y le besó en los labios para luego platicar animadamente.  
El aroma de ambos se hizo sentir en la habitación, los alphas como en automático tomaron a sus parejas y salieron de la habitación.  
Muy a su pesar los despertaron, algo malhumorados reaccionan, preparan sus maletas y en media hora T'challa les espera para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-Te ves cansado amigo- decía T'challa a Ross que bostezaba muy cansado.

-Si...en serio no sé qué me pasa...- tomando un poco la compostura mira serio al moreno -Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de hace unos días...aún tengo miedo por la situación con Stephen, pero tú sabes que siempre lo he amado...-

-Lo se...tuve esperanza al volverte a ver, pero creo que siempre fuiste suyo...¿Sabes? pensé que no podría despedirme de ti...se muy feliz Evy Rose-

Everett le sonríe, se despide de él y todo el equipo, abordan el avión que los llevará de vuelta a Nueva York.

-¿Ibas en serio con Everett hermano?- pregunta Shuri

T'challa solo la mira, sonriente.

*****

Llegando a la torre de los vengadores, los Omegas bajan rápidamente de las camionetas y suben corriendo.

-¿Pero que sucede?- dice Visión al ver que hasta Tony le pasó de largo sin hablarle.

-Debemos reunirnos amigo, desde hace unos días las cosas están extrañas...- decía Bruce, agotado, al igual que el resto de alphas.

Los Omegas llegan hasta la cocina en donde Wanda está comiendo, la saludan y le acompañan a comer, todos contándole a ella el viaje a San Francisco. Los alphas se reúnen en la sala de juntas.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Visión

-Ay amigo...todos los presentes seremos papás ¿Que te parece?- decía Quill

Visión solo los mira en silencio, sorprendido, se reclina en su silla mientras analiza.

-¿Sucede algo Visión?- pregunta Thor

-Yo también...-

-¿También que?- dice Natasha

-Yo también seré padre-

Todos guardan silencio, que fue interrumpida por Steve.

-Creo que era lógico, también son parte de la manada- decía lo más fresco posible.

-Estamos en una torre en donde hay 8 Omegas en cinta, donde al parecer el Omega Prime indujo los embarazos...- decía Bruce

-¿De qué hablas?- dice Visión

-Matt, un miembro de CSI San Francisco nos contó una historia en donde el Omega líder libera su aroma para inducir embarazos...- decía Natasha

-La historia es de hechiceros ¿Verdad?- decía Visión

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Sam

-Desde que se fueron estuve leyendo bastante ya que Wanda se sintió de pronto cansada, tuve todo ese tiempo para investigar y encontré esa historia...al parecer por alguna razón la existencia de los Prime fue reducida a leyendas antiguas sin nada más en la época moderna- decía Visión.

-¿Y que haremos?- decía Stephen

-¿Que no es obvio?- se levanta Steve dejando salir su aroma a pino y eucalipto que tranquiliza a todos -Debemos protegerles, somos una manada, son nuestros cachorros-

El aroma a selva de Steve llegó mezclado con su aroma a pino y eucalipto, picó de golpe en todos los alphas, hizo que los ojos de todos, por un breve momento brillaran en carmesí, y tras disiparse se levantaron todos y salieron del lugar, Steve sonríe y se dirige hasta la cocina.

-...Y luego Scott pedía su juguito de naranja dejando salir saliva mientras dormía- decía Tony y todos reían

-Es mi debilidad, que puedo decir, hasta mi aroma es a naranja- decía Scott levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Cariño, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- decía Steve

-Si claro, permiso queridos, asuntos de pareja- decía Tony, se levanta de la mesa y todos reían mientras seguían charlando.

-¿Que sucede Steve?-

-Debes decirles de sus cachorros, el resto están en sus obligaciones-

-Entiendo cariño, ¿Crees que ya deba enviarlos a dormir?-

-Dales unos minutos, para darles la noticia, luego que descansen- se acerca Steve a darle un beso en la frente a Tony y se marcha.  
El castaño se sienta nuevamente en la mesa, dejando salir un poco su aroma a café que dejó en silencio la habitación.

-Bien, creo que algunos intuyen y otros aún no son concientes, pero ahora, todos estamos en cinta- dejó salir sin más el castaño.

Había miradas de sorpresa, de angustia, mezcla de aromas se sentía en el ambiente.

-Pero...¿Cómo? Soy estéril...- decía Scott muy sorprendido

-Igual yo- decía Rhodey

-Mis feromonas pueden inducir a mi manada, no importa si ellos según la ciencia no pueden concebir - decía Tony inclinándose en su silla.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunta Loki

-A medida mi embarazo avanza me doy cuenta de las facultades que he ganado- decía el moreno

-Pero yo...no soy un Omega normal- decía Clint bastante alarmado.

Fue entonces que Tony dejó salir de golpe su aroma a café y canela, sus ojos marrón se acentuaron en azul brillante al igual que, por un breve instante, el de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilicense todos, tienen a sus alphas, los primeros días son difíciles, comenzaran las náuseas, vómitos, incluso desmayos...pero sus alphas, Steve y yo les protegeremos...luego de estos primeros días, cuando los cachorros ya estén bien sustentados en sus úteros, volveremos a la rutina-

El aroma de Tony era, suave, tranquilizador, los Omegas se sentían aliviados.

-Bien, es tiempo que duerman, no han descansado lo suficiente...-

Todos asienten, cuando salen de la cocina Clint se acerca al castaño.

-Oye...Tony...yo aún...-

-Tienes miedo, lo sé, tu aroma te delata...tranquilo, serás una gran mamá, y Bruce te quiere, anda, ve con él-

El rubio Omega asiente, de ese modo todos, en lugar de ir a su habitación, se dirigen a la de sus alphas, en cada habitación la situación es similar:

'El Omega abre la puerta, su alpha ha convertido su cama en un paraíso de cojines, el alpha al sentir el aroma de su Omega se acerca a el, le sonríe, le besa y lo carga hasta el nido improvisado que ahora es su cama, el Omega se acomoda y duerme profundamente'

Los alphas luego de dejar dormidos a sus omegas, se encuentran en la cocina.

-Hola chicos, ¿Todo bien?- dice Stephen y todos asienten.

-Creo que Scott ha cambiado su aroma- dice Quill mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo junto a un sándwich.

-El de todos a cambiado, recuerden que el embarazo les cambia las hormonas- decía Sam tranquilo mientras se prepara comida.

La conversación de los alphas es corta, ya que en menos de 10 minutos todos han comido, se despiden y llegan junto a sus omegas, se acuestan junto a ellos y duermen abrazados.

*****

En el balcón de la sala, Tony disfruta de una taza de café, Steve llega junto a él.

-Todos lo han asumido muy bien- le dice el moreno

-Es bueno, ya están descansando-

-Muy bien, veré que invento a Fury para que descansen una semana-

-Tu también debes descansar-

-Ambos Steve, quizás debemos decir que estamos en cuarentena por exposición a algo raro-

El rubio sonríe mientras toma de la cintura a Tony.

-¿Esto es lo que deseabas Tony?-

-Si Steve...una gran familia...-


	25. Cuarentena

-¿Cuarentena?¿Es en serio?- 

-Asi parece Director...-

María Hill y el Director Fury discuten la carpeta que recién llegó a su escritorio con papeleo de todo el caso de los CSI Avengers, firmas del Teniente Cedrik Schneider de Berlín y el Teniente Luke Charles de San Francisco.

-Bueno, según este informe, han hecho mucho en unas semanas que nosotros en 2 años- decía el moreno alpha.

-Lo ideal es dejar que se recuperen de la infección que adquirieron, y esperar a que ellos mismos nos llamen, sino es posible el contagio-

Fury suspiró, María tenía razón, la cuarentena era lo inteligente según el informe dado, en el que detallan que en Bristol, Berlín y San Francisco fueron expuestos a sustancias sospechosas, y lo ideal es dejar que ellos mismos se traten.

-No son unos idiotas, estarán bien... además Romanoff está con ellos, sé que estarán bien...- decía Fury y María asiente.

Mientras, en la torre Avengers de Nueva York...

Todo estaba en silencio, ya llevaban así 3 días, los Omegas desde que llegaron a sus nidos no se han levantado, a excepción de Tony, que duerme 15 horas al día, y las restantes come y vigila al resto de la manada.  
Los alphas mantienen una rutina similar a la de Tony, solo que duermen 8 horas, comen rápido y el resto vigilan a sus omegas.  
Eran las 7:00am, Steve y Tony están en la cocina.

-¿Estás seguro que no deseas nada más?- decía Steve preocupado.

-Sii Steve, ya no molestes con ..-

Las palabras se le cortaron cuando sintió una molestia en el estómago.

-¿Todo bien Tony?-

El castaño hizo un ademán de espera, no pudo soportarlo más y corrió hasta el baño en donde devolvió todo el desayuno.  
Steve se alarmó y corrió tras el, sosteniéndolo.

-¡Tony!-

-Ya ya...brlbhgrufinbhgr-

-¡Sabía que algo estaba mal!-

-Cálmate, son síntomas normales del...brlbhgrufinbrh...embarazo-

-Oh...¿A todos les pasará?-

Tony se sostiene del hombro de Steve.

-A todos...-

Y en efecto...en 3 semanas la torre era un lugar insoportable con todos los omegas, los aromas de los alphas eran demasiado para sus olfatos agudos.

-Dioooos...morireeeee...- decía Scott saliendo del baño

-Cállate...no eres el único al que el tórax se le saldrá por la boca...agh ¿Que es ese asqueroso aroma?- decía Clint cuando Thor entraba a la sala.

-¡Lárgate idiota!¡Apestas!- grita Everett lanzándole todo lo que tenga a la mano, el resto de omegas le siguen, incluyendo Loki.

-¡Hey!¡Tranquilos!solo quería saber si Loki quería algo...- decía el rubio ocultando su rostro de todos los objetos voladores.

-¡Quiero que te largues!- gritaba el pelinegro a la vez que el resto le seguían lanzando objetos hasta que salió de la sala.

Mientras, en la cocina, algunos agotados alphas descansan en la enorme isla y otros en la mesa del comedor.

-Demonios...si hubiera sabido lo crítico que es un embarazo hubiera usado protección...- decía pesadamente Sam

-Esto es el infierno...me alegré cuando Rhodey aceptó el nido que le hice...pero luego me sacó de la habitación y no quiere que duerma con el...- decía Natasha agotada

-¿Ustedes se quejan?Tony me apuntó con su pistola diciéndome que si vuelvo a entrar soy hombre muerto...no los entiendo, en serio, no entiendo a los Omegas...- se queja Steve bastante deprimido

En esa penosa conversación estaban cuando el celular de Steve sonó.

-¿Diga?... director...-

Todos los alphas prestaron atención.

-Si director...las cosas aún no mejoran aquí...espero que un par de semanas más...¿Ahora?no creo que sea prudente...puede enviarnos los datos por correo...no se preocupe, lo haremos bien...entendido director-

Tras colgar la llamada todos los alphas se reúnen alrededor de Steve

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Stephen

-Problemas...encontraron otros cadáveres de Omegas, ésta vez en Toronto...-

-No ahora...¿Que te dijo el director?- pregunta Bruce

-Que debemos buscar la cura rápido a nuestra enfermedad para seguir con el caso...- dice Steve cruzando los brazos.

-Tu sabes que con sólo información no podemos avanzar... debemos hacer nuestro trabajo- decía Visión -Y no podemos irnos y dejar a nuestros Omegas solos...-

-No será necesario...- Tony, recargado en el marco de la puerta entraba a la cocina, no se veía afectado por el aroma del resto de alphas y su aroma se había estabilizado -Al parecer las locas náuseas han desaparecido, o por el momento me siento bien, así que los que concibieron primero se recuperarán primero...-

-¡Excelente!¿Quienes son?- pregunta Quill

-Ahi está el problema gordis...no tengo idea...-

-¡Staaark!¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!todo porque ~No querías que tú cachorro creciera solito~ idiota...- Sam estaba molesto, y con mucha razón, ya que Bucky hace unos días lo sacó a balazos de la habitación.

-Cuando cargues a tu cachorro me lo agradecerás alpha estúpido- decía el castaño -Ahora que he recuperado el control, será más fácil ayudar...-

-Pues apresúrate, haz lo que sea que hagas, tenemos trabajo...- Le reprocha Sam 

Steve toca el hombro de su amigo y libera un poco de aroma a selva propio del enfado.

-Sam, no molestes a Tony...-

El moreno le mira asustado, mientras asiente, Tony deja salir una risilla que crispa aún más a Sam.  
Tony llega a la sala, en donde los Omegas están reunidos, Wanda se ve demacrada, Scott no se puede levantar del sofá y el resto están fatigados. El castaño comienza a liberar su aroma a canela, mezclado con un toque de eucalipto dado por el vínculo con Steve, de inmediato lo aspiran los Omegas y como si fuera la cura a sus problemas, se levantan.

-Oye Tony, ¿Haces esto a voluntad?- pregunta Everett

-Casi siempre- le sonríe el castaño -Desde ayer me siento mejor, y noté que cuando Clint aspiró un poco de mi aroma mezclado se relajó, así que solo supuse las cosas- 

-Cuando nazca mi cachorro, te mataré Stark- decía Clint

-Dejense de tonterías, tenemos trabajo de Avengers- decía Tony y todos salen de la sala a reunirse con los alphas en la cocina.

-¡Porque los traes aquí!- grita Thor evidentemente asustado.

-Cálmate Beach Boy, por ahora estarán bien- decía Tony dándole un golpe en un brazo.

Los alphas aliviados abrazan a sus omegas, éstos piden disculpas por todo lo ocurrido en estas semanas.

-Bien hecho cariño- dice Steve abrazando a Tony -¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Gracias a ti amor...- sonríe Tony a lo que Steve no comprende -Luego te explicaré...-

-Muy bien, tenemos una misión en Toronto, no queremos exponerlos pero los talentos que tenemos los complementamos unos con otros...- decía Natasha

-Solo hay que evitar cualquier comportamiento raro como éstos- decía Quill señalando a Tony y Steve y todos sonríen.

-Bien, según lo enviado por el director Fury el caso es así: 2 Omegas fueron encontrados flotando en el Lago Ontario, al sur de Toronto, fue escandaloso ya que es casi inexistente este tipo de hechos en esa ciudad, el CSI del lugar tiene los cuerpos, debemos ir a Toronto y buscar pistas a partir de lo hallado en los cadáveres- decía Visión.

-Ya extrañaba los cadáveres- ríe Scott

-Yo necesito salir de aquí, no me importa si es a ver cadáveres- decía Loki

-Muy bien Avengers, en marcha- decía Steve y todos se preparan

La "cuarentena" terminó, de algún modo la rutina vuelve a la torre, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo ocultarán lo que ocurre?  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la calle, un par de tipos con gorras negras, y jeans oscuros observan con binoculares la torre Avengers.

-¿Seguro que aquí es?- habla el tipo con cierto acento extranjero.

-Por supuesto Zemo, hace ya 2 meses que he visto a Tony aquí...-

-Muy bien Hammer, si esto resulta, tendrás a tu Tony sólo para ti...no entiendo porqué te atrae un alpha si tú eres uno-

-¿Me dirás entonces porque te interesa Steve Rogers?-

-Digamos que...un amigo está interesado en el-

Zemo sonríe y Hammer lo mira, extrañado...


	26. Aromas

Tras un vuelo de media hora, los CSI Avengers aterrizaron en la ciudad canadiense sin problemas, fueron recibidos por el teniente Benjamin Miller, el cual llevó al grupo hasta su hotel.

-Por favor Capitán Rogers, no tarden mucho, ya que los de la morgue ya no desean tener esos cuerpos ahí...-

-¿Porqué lo dice Teniente?- pregunta el rubio

-Ya lo verán...- el Teniente tenía una mirada temerosa, eso picó en la curiosidad de todos.  
Algunos ya estaban en el lobby esperando al resto.

-Oye Tony...¿Que tanto dura el efecto de tus feromonas en los Omegas?- pregunta Quill 

-Veras gordis...es la primera vez que me embarazo, así que...ni idea- una gran sonrisa de Tony dejó a Quill perplejo.

-Estás diciendo que en cualquier momento pueden volver a su comportamiento de animal enjaulado, ¿Es así?- llega Sam con tono molesto.

-Hey, tranquilos, todos estaremos juntos, y su misión es cuidarnos así que...gócenlo- ríe Tony y se aleja de los alphas.

-Este tipo hará que me dé un infarto- decía Strange

-¿Y si vuelven a comportarse como gatos acorralados?¿Que haremos?- decía Quill con angustia reflejada.

-Rezar a todos los dioses- decía Thor.

Tras reunirse el equipo, el Teniente Miller los lleva hasta la estación, en donde los médicos forenses esperan en la entrada.

-Gracias a Dios ya están aquí...- decía una doctora

-Bien, salgamos de esto, guíanos- decía Steve a la mujer y todos le siguen.  
Al llegar a la morgue un edor extraño llegó a la nariz de todos, y eso que aún no abrían la puerta.

-Steve, creo que no es buena idea que nuestros Omegas estén aquí- le susurra Thor.  
Mientras conversaban, el mal olor golpeó fuerte a los Omegas, incluso Tony y sus dones no pudieron contra aquel extraño aroma, casi de inmediato todos los Omegas cayeron al piso inconcientes, los alphas se acercaron cada uno a su pareja, alarmados, sin obtener respuesta de alguno.

-Si hubiera sabido que sus compañeros eran omegas no hubiera permitido que llegaran hasta aquí- dijo el teniente -¡Rápido!a la bahía médica-

Los alphas obedecieron, de inmediato fueron atendidos con oxígeno.

-¿Que fue todo eso teniente?- decía molesto Sam

-Asi fue desde hace un par de días, cuando mencionamos la situación al director Fury, trajimos los cuerpos según el protocolo, el director nos dijo su estado de cuarentena, así que nos solicitó hacer las autopsias mientras lograba hablar con ustedes, pero...al abrir los cadáveres, 2 de nuestros médicos forenses cayeron tal y como sus compañeros, fueron traídos aquí de inmediato y cerramos la morgue hasta saber de ustedes...no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y la verdad nadie en toda la estación a querido acercarse a ese lugar- el teniente se veía realmente afectado, los alphas se miran unos a otros

-¿A traído consecuencias a los Omegas que se desmayaron antes?- pregunta Steve

-No, simplemente no pueden acercarse porque el aroma los noquea al menos por un par de horas, por la cercanía que sus compañeros tuvieron espero que el tiempo sea menor- decía el teniente, visiblemente aflijido

-Bien, aceleremos ésto...Natasha, Banner, Quill y yo examinaremos los cuerpos, enviaremos los datos a Visión, ya que en el caso de los otros cadáveres incluyendo el de Sharon Cárter no presentaron ésta condición, el resto cuide de los omegas- decía Strange

Steve asiente, los 4 alphas bajaron al área de la morgue con trajes bioinfecciosos, al entrar la habitación entera estaba inundada de ese aroma extraño y asqueroso, se acercaron a los cuerpos y notaron una coloración verdosa en la piel.

-Ok debemos comenzar, Quill toma muestras de sangre para ver si no son de sangre azul, Natasha analiza el extraño aroma que emana de su piel verdosa y de ser posible que lo causa, Stephen y yo abriremos los cadáveres- decía Bruce

Comenzó el análisis de los cuerpos, la toma de muestras y revisión exhaustiva de los órganos.  
Mientras, en la bahía médica

-Cielos...mi cabeza...- 

-¡Bucky!¿Te sientes bien?- Sam se acerca a su Omega que comienza a removerse en su camilla

-Si...creo que sí...¿Que sucedió?-

-El club del embarazo se desmayó por el aroma de los cadáveres...-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si querido, nos alarmaron a todos...-

-¿El bebé está bien?-

-Aun no lo sabemos, no le hemos dicho al teniente que todos están en cinta...-

-Sam, no sé cómo diablos harán, pero me traes una máquina de ultrasonidos...¡Ahora!-

Bucky al decir eso emana un aroma a ventisca mezclado con el aroma propio de Sam encolerizado, ámbar gris.  
Sam se sorprendió al sentir su propio aroma en el Omega, y más cuando éste está enojado, sin decir nada sale de la sala y busca a una de las doctoras para solicitarle lo que deseaba el Omega, y claramente cuando el resto despertara pediría lo mismo.

En la morgue

-Interesante- decía Natasha

-¿Que encontraste?- pregunta Banner

-La piel fue expuesta a la escencia de la bunga bangkai- dice la pelirroja

-¿Y que es eso?- pregunta Quill

-Una extraña flor que crece en Sumatra, Indonesia...emana un aroma a putrefacción asqueroso, que es el aroma que sentimos, y añadamos que la sustancia de la flor cadáver fue mezclada con feromonas alpha...- afirma la pelirroja

-Esto se complica cada vez más...- dice Stephen

-Y espera a oír ésto, la sangre de éstos Omegas no es azul- decia Quill

-Pero no se están descomponiendo- decía Natasha

-Quizas lo que evita que se descompongan no sea lo que los convierte en sangre azul- decia Banner

Los alphas estaban satisfechos con el gran avance que estaban haciendo, hablaron a Visión para enviarle los datos de la autopsia de los cadáveres.  
Muy centrados en el caso estaban que no imaginaban lo que ocurría en la bahía médica.

-Por favor Everett, cálmate, Stephen subirá en un momento- decía Thor con las manos levantadas haciendo gestos de calma, cosa que irritaba aún más a Ross

-¡TRÁEME A STEPHEN, AHORA!- gritaba el Omega dejando salir su aroma a rosas mezclado con sándalo

-No puedo dejarte solo, entiende...- seguía el rubio tratando de calmar al otro

-¿Que acaso a Stephen no le importa mi cachorro?- se hecha a llorar el Omega, dejando aún más confundido a Thor

Mientras...

-¡Mira Sam!¿esa mancha negra es nuestro bebé?- pregunta Bucky a la doctora.

-Asi es...al parecer todo está bien, no se preocupe- decía la alpha

-Bien cariño...¿Ya estás tranquilo?- pregunta Sam algo cansado

-Aun no...debo saber si el resto de cachorros están bien...- al decir eso Bucky se baja de la camilla y se acerca a la doctora -Por favor doc, vea también los otros bebés de mi manada-

A la doctora le extrañó aquello, pero prosiguió a lo solicitado, uno a uno revisaba a los Omegas que aún yacían inconcientes, a excepción de Ross.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- pregunta Bucky abrazando a Ross; Steve, Sam y Thor se extrañaron por aquello 

-Stephen...Stephen no está Bucky...quiero verlo- seguía sollozando el Omega

-Ya vendrá, no te preocupes- mientras decía eso le acaricia los cabellos a Everett -Mientras, ¿No quieres ver cómo está el bebé?-

Ross se calmó un poco y asintió, al ver en la pantalla aquella mancha negra sintió su corazón estallar.

-Ese...¿Ese es mi cachorro?- pregunta Ross, emocionado; Bucky le sonríe y asiente, Ross lloraba de felicidad abrazándose de su amigo Omega.

-Oye...¿Que ha Sido todo esto?- pregunta Sam a Steve

-Honestamente, no lo sé- decía Steve -solo nunca bajen la guardia, no sabemos que puede pasar- decía el rubio capitán

Mientras estas escenas se daban, en el aeropuerto de Toronto pasaban por control un par de tipos conocidos.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que están aquí?- pregunta Hammer a Zemo

-Tengo influencias...- se limitó a contestar el mencionado.

-Ojala que sea verdad que aquí estén, no quiero viajar a un lugar más lejano-

-Ya verás...que si sigues mis instrucciones, pronto estarás gozando de ese trasero que quieres- Zemo tras decir eso se carcajea fuerte llamando la atención de los presentes.


	27. Encaminados

El teniente Benjamin llama a Steve para hablar en privado, Thor y Sam quedan junto a los Omegas.

-¿Cuando planeaba informarme que todos los Omegas de su equipo están en cinta?- 

-Lo siento teniente, es algo complicado...-

-¡Capitán!¡No me hable usted de situaciones complicadas!mi equipo está temeroso de siquiera bajar a la morgue, no creo que haya cosa más complicada que esa...así que por favor, hable-

El teniente se veía molesto y su aroma alpha indicaba que estaba perturbado.

-Digame teniente...- se acerca Steve al otro alpha liberando su aroma a selva y con cierta molestia -¿Que haría usted por proteger a su manada?-

Benjamin comienza a sentirse incómodo por el aroma de Steve

-Lo que sea Capitán...-

-Entonces entiende que ocultarle lo que sucede con mi manada era natural, no imaginé que ellos se vieran afectados por lo que sea que pase en la morgue...- Steve le da la espalda al teniente -Los cachorros de mi manada son sagrados, nadie habla de ellos, y tampoco se menosprecia a sus madres, eso incluye a mi compañero...¿Comprende teniente?-

Benjamin tembló por unos instantes, cuando Steve volteó y le miró con ojos color carmesí.

-Si...comprendo... capitán-

Los ojos de Steve volvieron a su azul normal.

-Gracias Teniente- al decir esas palabras sale de la oficina del teniente en donde Benjamin ha quedado anonadado por el temor que ese alpha le impuso por unos breves instantes.

En la bahía médica, están Ross y Bucky, el resto aún no despierta.

-¿Crees que lo haremos bien?- pregunta Everett

-La verdad...no lo sé...yo... jamás pensé que llegaría a concebir...-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Es una...larga historia...solo diré que Sam es el más emocionado con todo esto, y la verdad eso me agradas-

En esa conversación estaban cuando los que estaban en la morgue llegaban.

-¡Everett!qué bueno que ya estás despierto- se acerca Stephen a la camilla en donde Ross descansaba, lo abraza y le besa.

-¡Mira Stephen!es nuestro bebé- le sonríe el Omega mientras le muestra el ultrasonido que hace un rato le habían hecho.  
El alpha la toma, en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa, la alegría, el nerviosismo...mezcla de emociones que Ross percibió gracias al vínculo.

-¿El resto aún siguen inconciente?- decía Quill acercándose a la camilla en donde Scott aún dormía.

-Si, sin embargo a todos les hicieron el ultrasonido para saber si los cachorros estaban bien...sobre la mesa al lado está el tuyo- decía Bucky con una sonrisa.  
Quill lo toma, y el sentimiento es el mimo que el de Stephen, el resto de alphas corre hasta donde están sus parejas, y la reacción es la misma.  
Steve llega hasta donde está Tony, y observa que el moreno está despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Tony...¿Porque no te levantas?- le susurra el rubio con cariño

-¿No te haz dado cuenta? Everett y Bucky despertaron un poco después que yo...-

-¿Y?-

-Ay cariño...si que eres lento- le sonríe el moreno

-¿No sentiste el ultrasonido?-

-La verdad...me quedé dormido...pero ya ví la imagen-

-¿Tony?- llega Banner junto a la pareja

-Hola amigo...-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes...-

-¿Y porqué el resto no despierta?-

-Creo que su embarazo requiere más descanso, descuida, estarán bien, no te preocupes...-

El científico sonríe mientras mira al Omega.

-¿Que?-

-Nada...es solo...eres diferente ahora, con los cachorros y todo esto...te ha cambiado Tony-

Tras unas horas de descanso, todos los Omegas despiertan y se encuentran bien, los médicos llegaron a tomarles muestras de sangre y verificar que los embarazos estén bien.  
Luego de todo ese ajetreo, se reúnen los Avengers en la sala de juntas.

-Quiero que me expliquen cómo carajos un edor a alcantarilla nos noqueó- decía Clint con obvia molestia 

-Tranquilo cariño...-

-¡No me pidas que me calme Bruce! pudo ponernos en peligro a nosotros y a los cachorros, y sé que los demás omegas piensan igual que yo-

Todos miran a los mencionados y ellos asienten.

-Clint tiene razón...¿Cómo haremos nuestro trabajo y cuidarnos a la vez?- decía Tony

-Ya basta, vamos al grano para poder regresar a casa- decía la pelirroja -Es obvio que experimentaron con esos chicos, no tenían identificación, el disparo en la cabeza es la causa de muerte, flor de cadáver fue mezclada con feromona alpha, eso debió ser lo que noqueó a nuestros Omegas...-

-Pero Tony es...bueno, es más fuerte que nosotros y se vió afectado, ¿Tan fuerte es esa feromona?- pregunta Loki

-A la conclusión que llegamos es...- Stephen hace una pausa, mira a Banner y este asiente - La feromona que se utilizó para impregnar a estos omegas, es de Alpha Prime-

*****

-Buena tardes, deseo saber si una persona se hospeda en este hotel, es que perdí la dirección que me dió y me veo obligado a preguntar-

-Disculpa pero no puedo darle esa información- responde la recepcionista del hotel

-Entiendo...bueno, he dejado éste mensaje en casi todos los hoteles que he ido, si el señor Steven Rogers se hospeda acá, dígale que su hermano lo está buscando, para decirle que la abuela falleció- El sujeto hace gesto melancólico casi dispuesto a llorar.

-Ooh señor, lo lamento...mire, es prohibido lo que haré, por favor no cuente que le ayudé-

-Señorita, usted es mi ángel de la guarda...-

Luego de un par más de intercambio de palabras, el sujeto le sonríe a la señorita y llega hasta el lobby donde el otro le espera.

-¿Lo conseguiste Zemo?-

-No creas que soy igual de idiota que tú Hammer... habitación 405-

-Deja de insultarme, bastardo...-

-Ah ah no... compórtate o tu Tony lo tomará alguien más, quizás el mismo Red Skull- Zemo le sonríe malicioso al otro que encolerizado rechina los dientes y libera aroma de molestia -Guarda tu aroma para tu alpha, ya que a mí tú estúpido aroma me da náuseas-

*-Es por Tony...todo es por Tony-* se repite Hammer mientras se contiene de golpear al sicario de Red Skull, líder de la Organización Criminal Hydra.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ese tal Rogers?-

-Solo digamos que mi jefe cree que el y su equipo son una molestia para sus investigaciones-

*****

-¿Alpha Prime?- pregunta Scott y su mirada se dirige casi en automático hasta Steve

-Asi es...es muy posible que o hayan fabricado un híbrido de alpha prime o ya tienen uno prisionero- decía Banner

-Oigan...chicos...¿Que me están ocultando?- pregunta Tony al ver la mirada de todos posarse en Steve casi involuntariamente

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Rhodey

-No me vengan con su "No sé de qué hablas"....escúpanlo, o ya no les daré de mi aroma para estabilizar sus cambios de humor-

La amenaza surgió el efecto esperado en los Omegas, los alphas suplicaban un milagro, pero no ocurrió, sino todo lo contrario.

-Creemos que tú y Steve son Prime- dice sin más Loki

-¿Que nosotros que?- se burla el castaño

-No te burles Tony, ¿O acaso crees que pudieras calmar a los Omegas con tu aroma así por así?¿O que Steve casi mata a Quill o Thor o Stephen el día que los encontramos en la base en Berlín?-

Tony y Steve se miraron, asombrados, es verdad, los dones que ahora poseen son extraordinario, dignos de un Prime.

-Aun no podemos asegurar nada, pero por todo lo que han hecho, tanto separados como juntos, es que tenemos ésta posibilidad- dice Stephen.

-Mierda-

-Lenguaje Tony...-

-Cállate Rogers, ésto es jodidamente increíble- decía el moreno aún sorprendido

-El asunto es, si Hydra ya capturó a otro Alpha Prime y lo está utilizando para sus oscuros propósitos- decía Stephen

-Además debemos tomar en cuenta que pueden venir por ustedes- dice Natasha dirigiéndose a Tony y Steve

-Ahora con certeza, las leyendas de los Prime son reales- dice Rhodey

-Debemos encontrar el lugar de donde salieron esos chicos Omegas, talvez así tendremos una pista- decía Quill

-Ok- dijo Tony -Debido al peligro que resulta estar alphas y omegas separados, dividamonos en parejas, Steve, Sam y Quill quedarán acá junto a sus omegas, el resto vayan al lago, busquen pistas de estos chicos, talvez si tenemos suerte encuentren identificaciones de ellos-

Todos como en automático, obedecen las órdenes de Tony, no sin antes impregnar de su aroma a los Omegas para evitar que sus hormonas se descontrolen.

Mientras, en el hotel

-Pense que lo esperaríamos- decía Hammer a Zemo, saliendo del lugar

-Creeme, con esa nota no habrá modo que no vaya, sé que llegará...-

-Dime Zemo...¿Tienes una historia con Rogers?-

El otro solo guardó silencio, a lo que Hammer cayó en cuenta que no era nada agradable.  
Las piezas se juntan, cada vez los CSI están más cerca de la verdad, pero no les será nada fácil.


End file.
